Savior of the moon
by Caroline557
Summary: Percy Jackson is the greatest demigod hero to ever grace the Earth. But he has lost the will to live after Annabeth died in the last giant war. Only 2 years later, a new enemy rises. The fire in Percy's now broken heart is but a small flame. Only the silver light of the moon can undo the damage done and reignite the flames of love he once held.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic so please forgive me for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Since its my first fanfic, I'm also very amateur about everything here on fanfic so bear with me.

This is most likely going to be a short story. To be honest, I'm only writing this to release stress with school right now. Because of this, I am choosing a story line VERY similar to other Pertemis/Guardian of the Hunt stories. With that being said, you may see lots of similarities in between so please don't get all negative and shit, calling plagiarism. If you are an author who feels like credit needs to be given, just message me and I'll do what I can.

Some background and info for the story: I'm aiming for said short story so I will be writing a bunch of prologues to move the story along. I'm only going to "write" the important parts that I want to expand on and use prologues for helpful information and background. Since it's a short story, the romance progression will probably be a bit fast so just bear with it for now. Like I said, this is just a short story and a stress releaser. In no way am I guaranteeing a complete story in any way.

Rated M for mild swearing

 _The Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, has defeated Gaea and her minions. The Olympians are safe yet again for the time being and Zeus has become a better ruler over the war. The ancient law that forbid gods and goddesses from interfering with their offspring has been lifted; each olympian now has a champion to represent them among other demigods. Percy has been serving his father for the past 2 years faithfully though with the loss of Annabeth in the last war and nothing else to do,he reaches the last straw for living in the mortal world. In the present, monsters of all kind have started to ambush both demigod camps, Half Blood and Jupiter. Using the darkness to their advantage, they sneak in and sneak out, taking out a few campers at a time and losing none of their own. Artemis and her hunters have not had any time to recover, being constantly attacked by scout armies and not being able to recruit enough hunters to keep her ranks. Zeus and the others grow worried by the day._

A giant roar came out the woods as a hellhound leaped from within, tackling the moon goddess to the ground. Artemis growled, whipping out her silver hunting knives, digging both into the neck of the vile beast before pushing it off of her. A bright light followed by a clap of thunder signaled the presence of her lieutenant, Thalia. With a fierce look on her face, she drove her spear into the heart of a dracaena before pulling it out and piercing another. She glanced at Artemis with a grim look.

"Milady, we can't hold for much longer! Our hunt will be wiped out if we don't retreat!" Thalia exclaimed.

"No! We WILL not lose this battle! The hunt has never lost and we will not choose now as a good time!" Artemis defiantly shot back.

"Please milady! Look around you!" Thalia screamed.

Artemis glanced around at the forest clearing they were in. Heaps of golden dust covered the snow that had fallen earlier. The look of hope at the sight of the deceased monsters faded immediately as she look on in horror at the numerous dead bodies of her fallen sisters-in-arms. The goddess of the hunt shed a tear as Thalia hurried over, shaking her out of her trance.

"Please Artemis! We must go warn the others. This attack is too much. We cannot win this battle and you know it."

"Yes. Yes we can. I will move you and the rest of the hunters to Olympus. Gather them now." Artemis said grimly.

Thalia's eyes widened in realization as she blew her hunting horn. A small group of 10 or so hunters had come running to her side as they looked to their mistress. Artemis gave them a warm smile as she nodded to Thalia, who held out her arms and beckoned them to a small huddle. Artemis held out her hand as it glowed, teleporting them quickly to the throne room while she teleported back to the clearing. The remaining monsters formed a small circle around the moon goddess as she stood still, unmoving. Without warning, she began to glow and suddenly let loose a feral scream that rang through the woods, a blinding silver energy that shot from her place in the clearing, disintegrating every monster in a half mile radius as she unleashed her true, godly form. Artemis dropped to a knee as she called to her brother, Apollo to come to her. In a bright yellow flash, Apollo came, earphones on his head as he managed a warm welcome, unaware of the situation.

"Arty! What does my little sister need-...Holy shit! Artemis! Are you alright?! What the Hades happened?" Apollo exclaimed. He helped Artemis to her feet while healing her slowly, summoning some nectar and ambrosia. Artemis began to cry as she ate the godly food as she shook her head at Apollo.

"My hunters and I…..we were ambushed again. They-y….they're gone." She said weakly.

"All of them?!"

"No. I only have Thalia and about 10 or 15 left. I had 45 hunters just a day ago Apollo! I lost more than half of my hunters in a day! Artemis yelled as she broke down in tears. Apollo's face hardened as he grew sad. Sure he always flirted with the hunters but that was just his way of being friendly. He was the Sun god after all; he was supposed to cheerful. But he always treated them like family, like his own nieces.

"C'mon sis. We gotta tell father about this. Both you and I know we can't let this happen again." Apollo explained.

"O-ok." Artemis said wearily. With that, the both of them flashed to the throne room of Olympus and called a meeting.

A multitude of bright flashes illuminated the throne room as the olympians appeared in their respective thrones. A series of smaller flashes came in, signaling the arrival of the champions. As soon as everyone found their seats, Zeus began the council meeting with a rather loud cough.

"What seems to be the matter my daughter?" Zeus asked.

"Ummmm….." Artemis managed to stutter.

She quickly glanced to Apollo for help to which he obliged.

"Arty here was ambushed by a monster scout army. Again. Her hunter count has diminished to a bare minimum now. I managed to fix her up after she destroyed the remaining monsters." Apollo explained. Artemis glared at Apollo before saddening again at the mention of her hunters. Zeus sighed. This was not the first time his daughter had been attacked by random scouting parties of monsters.

"Artemis, my dear you know you need to stop camping out in the mortal world. I've told you this countless times already. It's too dangerous out there right now, even for you. You may be versatile against one powerful monster but you are feeble when up against an army, even if it is a small one. Please, my daughter. Stay here on Olympus. I gave you a palace to live in already. Your hunters can even accompany you for the time being while we sort this matter out." Zeus explained. Artemis was pissed. But she backed down. She knew her father was telling the truth, even if it hurt. Plus, she had suffered too much already. Her poor sisters….

She refused to give up though.

"I know how vulnerable I am when I am out camping in the mortal world with my hunters. I request that my hunters be allowed housing in my palace here on Olympus until further notice while I hunt for these monsters myself." Artemis proposed. Her lieutenant and the rest of the hunters gasped. "I mean no disrespect my dear hunters but you DO get in the way. I am but limited when I am fighting to protect both myself and you all."

Zeus pondered for what seemed like an eternity before settling on a decision. He quickly turned to his brother, Poseidon, and engaged in a mental conversation. Poseidon seemed to argue for a bit, but backed down upon seeing Zeus' firm glare. Poseidon decided to inform everyone of the plan.

"Niece, your father and I refuse to let you hunt on your own. As adaptable you may be on your own, you know you are at your strongest with your hunters. Zeus and I have decided to let you continue camping out there as the culprit behind all these attacks is still loose." Poseidon said. Artemis was confused. What were they talking about? Didn't her father just say she literally couldn't leave the house without permission? She raised her brow in confusion as Zeus continued with the plan.

"My daughter, you may not like what I am about to do. Actually, you won't like it all. But I have a feeling you won't completely hate it either." Zeus said. He sighed before continuing, "I want you to pick a guardian to camp and travel with you on your hunts from now until we can find the person behind these attacks. He must be a demigod from either of our demigod camps."

Artemis furrowed her brow in thought as who to pick. She would have picked Thalia but she was her lieutenant. Perhaps that Clarisse girl of Ares would make a nice addition to the hunt. Maybe that other girl from the Hermes cabin…...Wait a minute. _He?_

Artemis began to glow as her face conformed to one of complete anger.

"WHAT?!" HE?! Why must it be a male?! Have you forgotten my oath and all that my hunt stands for, father?!" Artemis screamed. Zeus chuckled lightly while Poseidon hid a smirk creeping on his face.

"I had a feeling this would be your reaction. That's why I'm assigning one for you." Zeus said.

Again, Artemis was confused. Who could possibly "guard" her and the hunt? There was not a single male demigod on this Earth that was worthy enough to…..oh. Yeah…..

As if right on cue, Zeus glanced to the small throne beside Poseidon. In it was a handsome, black haired, sea green eyed, 18 year old ordinary looking guy, twirling his pen in one hand as his chin rested on the other. Percy Jackson. He always zoned out when it came to petty council meetings and favored pen-twiddling over pointless family bickering. He looked up, startled all the attention was being directed at him as he looked around and finally up at his father and Zeus for an explanation. Zeus chuckled again as he shook his head.

"Perseus, I don't suppose I'm that boring when I speak am I?" Zeus asked bemusedly.

"Ummmm, certainly not Lord Zeus! I was just…..in my own thoughts. It won't happen again, uncle." Percy rashly explained. His face reddened slightly at being embarrassed.

"I'm sure, nephew. If you were listening, you would know that Artemis here, needs our help. As you know, monster attacks are being more frequent than ever and the hunt has been targeted mercilessly. I'm assigning you as Guardian of the Hunt to protect my daughter and her hunters while she recovers her ranks. You will accompany them on all their missions and will stay with them until further notice. Understood? Zeus said. Percy was a bit shocked. He knew something bad was going on and Artemis was involved but he didn't know the severity of the situation. He felt bad for the moon goddess. He knew how much her hunters meant to her and could relate with the loss of loved ones.

Percy thought for a moment before finally speaking.

With a sigh he said, "I guess I'll do it. I don't have anything better to do anyways so…"

Artemis was a bit relieved. She knew about Percy's "situation" with Annabeth and was glad he wasn't into women anymore but at the same time felt bad for him.

"This council is dismissed then." With a loud clap of thunder, Zeus exited, along with all the other Olympians minus Artemis, Percy and Thalia. The hunters strode up to their mistress with angry looks on their faces as they glared at Percy, who was slowly walking over to her as well.

Atalanta, one of the veteran hunters, spoke, "I will not tolerate this _boy_ for one minute, milady! You know I can't and neither can the rest of us!" Artemis sighed. She knew how they felt and felt the same way too. But this was Percy. He was different than the rest. He was a male, but without all the qualities of one.

"Atalanta, my dear I know. But at least it's Percy. You all know how powerful he is but right now, he isn't into anything anymore much less anyone. He will not harm any of you, that I can promise you. Just look at him." Artemis said. They all glanced at Percy, who was leaning against one of the marble pillars nearby, waiting patiently as he played with his pen. He looked saddened and the hunters grew sad as well just from looking at him. He was not the same Percy they knew back in Manhattan that led them to victory a couple years back. He was happy, brave, courageous, honorable; now it looked as if Hades had drained all the life out of him and left just a body and a soul.

"Fine. But if he makes one move, I'll chop his dick off and feed it to the wolves!" Atalanta exclaimed. Artemis chuckled.

"Thats fair enough."

She ushered them out of the throne room and told them to meet at the Hudson in less than an hour to camp for the night before beginning a mission. She glanced at Percy and coughed lightly into her hands. Percy looked up and slowly walked over to where Artemis stood with her arms crossed. She glared at him but softened a bit.

"I need to set some ground rules before you go into my camp. Rather just one ground rule. No flirting with my hunters. You will have guard duty at night and will patrol the outskirts of the camp. Other than that, we don't need you for anything else. Meet us at the Hudson in less than an hour." Artemis said. Percy nodded and vapor traveled away. She sighed. She honestly felt a bit bad for telling him she didn't need him. Well she did. She needed him. She needed him to just guard. Right?

And that concludes chapter 1. Updates will probably once a week as I'll have time to write on the weekend. I have a senior exit project to do over spring break so I can't do a special 2 chapter update. I'll provide more random info along the way so until then, I'm out….


	2. Chapter 2 update

**A/N: Update for chapter 2**

 **Just a quick update on chapter 2 as I'm still typing it up now. I probably won't finish it and update this week due to my senior exit project. I may or may not post chapter 2 next week when I have spring break because I have to present my project the week after. I am terribly sorry for delaying a chapter update so early into the story, especially after the first chapter. I do want to make it clear that school is a priority and fanfic comes second. I also want to make it clear that I will in no way be abandoning this story. I may take breaks without telling but I'm not cruel enough to go without letting everyone in on the know. Again, please forgive me for this; I'll try my best to make chapter 2 really good.**


	3. Chapter 3:Percy Jackson to the rescue

**Hello dear readers! I'm here with chapter two. Please disregard the update. I guess I lied when I said chapter two was going to be delayed. I decided I wanted to give you guys this chapter now and update with chapter 3 two weeks from now when I have all spring break to write. I couldn't get any homework done just now so I decided to just start chapter 2 and the rest just came really easily so I went with it. Chapter 4 will come after I finish my senior exit. So, again, really sorry for putting that there. This whole fan fiction thing is still really hard to adapt to so please bear with me for the time being.**

 **With the story; it'll be short and simple. This story is mainly going to be 3rd person because I'm not all that great with 1st person P.O.V.'s. I'm going to try my best to write action scenes and battle scenes as best I can. There won't be any till later on in the story because I want to develop the Pertemis early on to form a bond between the two that will make a huge difference. With that being said I have a warning. Mild sensitive scene in this chapter. I rated this story M already so please heed the warning and don't read if you don't want to. I'll let you all know when it comes. Other than that, I'd like thank everyone for the couple of reviews and comments I already have, I appreciate each and every one of them. Without further ado, let's get going with the next chapter!**

 **(P.S I really would appreciate a beta for this story. I know for a fact my descriptions and all that other fancy writing stuff isn't on par with real fanfic writers. I also feel like I'm gonna run out of ideas or come up short with the plot so if you like my story within the next couple chapters and want to help me out, please message me.)**

 **3rd P.O.V**

Artemis flashed to the Hudson to find a small camp already set up by her hunters. She walked over and popped up a tent of her own before going inside and plopping down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts. She felt a strange feeling in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was warm but it made her shiver at the thought of it. She didn't know how to react. _Am I sick? What's wrong with me right now?_ She knew there was nothing wrong, but it felt…..alien. This was something new. She had always seen Percy as a really good friend. He always defended what was right in their council meetings. He rarely spoke, but when he did, the whole council listened. He'd even spent a good number of meetings supporting her on her ideas and thoughts. He was so caring, selfless, and brave. If only she could tell someone how she was feeling. Her thoughts were broken when a sudden loud knock came at her tent flap. Thalia stuck her head in.

"Ummm milady? Breakfast is ready." Thalia said.

"I'll be out in a sec, Thalia." Artemis said.

"Sure thing, milady."

Artemis gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath as she stepped out into the camp. The morning sunshine of her brother beamed down on the camp as she spotted the remaining hunters sitting down on a bench, waiting for her arrival. She headed over and sat at the end of the table, but lingered for a second.

"Where's Perseus?" Artemis asked. Immediately, all the hunters except Thalia darkened and wore angry looks on their faces at the mention of their supposed "guardian".

"Ha! He's already quit! I knew he wouldn't make it here in time!" Phoebe exclaimed. Thalia's face darkened as she growled at the hunter's vain response.

"Hunters, you are free to eat. I will find Perseus myself. Clean up once you're finished and practice archery till I get back. Understood?" Artemis said. All the hunters nodded their heads as they dug in. Artemis got up and headed off into the woods to find Percy. _Where could that kelp head be? It was breakfast time and he didn't even bother to show up._ Trying to clear her head and look for Percy, Artemis stumbled upon a beautiful lake that she hadn't noticed before. The water was clear and the sounds of wildlife filled the open air as she walked towards the bank. Taking in the beauty of the lake, she couldn't help but wonder. This wasn't an ordinary lake. No lake could be this clear, not with all the mortal pollution that was plaguing the entire planet. She looked closer at the surface of the water and noticed a small ripple erupt from within. Her mind immediately thought of Percy as her heart raced a bit, opening her mouth to call out to him as a giant hand clamped over her face as she was knocked out.

 **(A/N: mild scene is coming up, but not quite. 2nd warning ahead.)**

Artemis woke up with a start as she realized her hands and feet were tied to small tree stumps. She was lying on her back, facing the sky as a big shadow loomed over her, blocking out the sun.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite moon goddess, finally awakening from her deep slumber. She blinked a couple times as the figure came into view. He had black, windswept hair and was fairly muscular. He had a crooked grin on his face but when she looked into his eyes, they were harsh and unrelenting. Could it be? No. This wasn't Percy.

"Aww c'mon, Artemis. You can't remember me 100 years later? It's your favorite hunting partner!" Orion said as he laughed out loud. Artemis was stunned. How was he alive? She had killed him, put him in the stars out of her own pity, and mourned his death for years before finally moving on. But, now something was different about him. He held a more harsh aura than before when she hunted with him.

"I've decided to pay you a little visit. Heard about all those attacks lately on your precious hunt. Well, no need to worry now. I have an idea that can make it all better." Orion said with an evil grin on his face.

"You know, that one hunter a while back was one hella of a treat! I have to admit, you raise your girls well." Orion said as he smirked. Artemis eyed him with confusion as she tried to piece together the puzzle. Her face darkened and her eyes widened in horror as she began to slowly shake her head with fear. Orion smiled.

"That's right Artemis. Took you long enough to figure it out. Now you know why that wretched brother of yours hates me so much. Poor little hunter, she took it like a champ. I have to say, just a simple hunter won't do now. I believe an up in ranking is in order." Orion said.

 **(A/N: WARNING, SENSITIVE MATERIAL AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP IF NECESSARY.)**

Orion unbuckled his hunter garment and lay down on Artemis, taking in her deep forest smell. She squirmed underneath him, fear in her eyes as she struggled in vain to fight what she knew was a lost battle. She didn't want to lose, even though she knew what the outcome would be.

"My, my Artemis, you haven't changed a bit. Perhaps I oughta change that right now." Orion said evilly. He slid off his boxers, revealing himself to Artemis as she struggled even harder to break free. Orion smirked as held her still, inches away from her opening as he laughed maniacally at her vulnerability. Artemis closed her eyes and blinked away tears that streamed down her face as she awaited the terrible to commence.

 **(A/N: Mild sensitive scene over.)**

As Artemis lay there, waiting for the inevitable, she couldn't hear anything. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt a liquid, dropping on her stomach. With dread, she opened her mouth to scream but noticed it was blood. She looked up at Orion's face and saw nothing but fear, pain, and death as she lowered her gaze towards his stomach, revealing a 3 foot celestial bronze, penetrating his heart, the tip of it almost reaching her. Orion collapsed to the side as the sword pulled out, blood poured from the fatal wound as another dark figure came into view. This one had the same black hair and muscular build but she gazed into his eyes and saw a pair of bright, sea green eyes that shone with worry and relief.

Percy found the remaining shreds of Artemis' hunter clothing and wrapped it around her as she sobbed into his chest. He held her there, not letting go.

"He-e…..he tried to…" Artemis stuttered out between sobs.

"I know, Arty. I know." Percy said. "I'm just doing my job. I'm here to protect you, Artemis. I won't let anything touch you. You're safe now."

With that, she sobbed even harder as Percy held the goddess of the hunt in his arms. She fell asleep without knowing and woke up to look up at Percy who was patiently waiting. She felt so safe at the moment. She hadn't noticed but she had curled up in his warm embrace and fallen asleep. She didn't want anything else right now. All she wanted, she had; Percy's tight embrace. She curled up even tighter, resting her head on his shoulder as he looked at her a bit confused.

"Sooooo….do you want to head back now?" Your hunters are probably wondering where you are." Percy said nervously. He held the world's most renowned man-hating goddess in his arms and was unsure of how to react at the moment. After a minute or so, Artemis spoke.

"I need to tell them what happened. Carry me back please? I'm still weak from….you know…" Artemis said as she looked up at Percy, her silver eyes boring into him. Percy couldn't help but blush. Despite the recent events, he found her so adorable and cute when she did that. It almost reminded him painfully of Annabeth when he held her in his arms a couple years ago before she died. He sighed as he got up and began walking back towards the camp.

"So, where were you this whole time, Perseus? I was looking for you." Artemis said.

"Uhhhh, sorry I guess. I was just thinking. In the lake. I know I was supposed to meet you at the camp in the morning but I didn't feel like having a couple silver arrows stuck in my ass when I got there. I suppose I should apologize again. If I came into camp, you wouldn't have had this happen to you. I'm sorry, Artemis." Percy said as he looked down and away, unable to meet her eyes as he walked. Artemis softened. She felt terrible but glad at the same time. He came to her when she needed him most. Her subconscious was right all along. She did need him.

Artemis smiled as her hand reached up, grazing the side of Percy's cheek as he looked back at her in surprise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand you and the hunters but you came just in time. I'm just glad you did when it happened." Artemis said warmly. Percy's face brightened up for the first time in years as he carried her towards the camp entrance. As soon as they were spotted, a multitude of silver bows with arrows notched, pointed themselves at the pair as Phoebe and Thalia rushed up to them. Thalia, relieved at the sight of the two, gave them a smile but smirked upon seeing her mistress in the arms of her cousin. Phoebe however, was red with anger as she stormed up and notched her own arrow.

"Milady! We've been waiting forever for you to get back! What is that vile male doing, carrying you like that?!" Phoebe yelled. What she and the others soon came to realize, was that Artemis was sound asleep. She had gotten fairly comfortable in Percy's arms and had fallen asleep yet again.

Percy, quickly realizing the gravity of the situation, tried shaking the sleeping goddess in his arms in an effort to wake her up. Thalia, unable to hide her affection for the two, smiled slyly.

"I think she likes it there. Good luck getting yourself out of this one, Seaweed brain." Thalia said coyly. She giggled as the rest of the hunters looked on in utter confusion. Percy tried to shake Artemis awake once again, but this time she grumbled incoherently and curled tighter into Percy's arms. Thalia suppressed a laugh as Percy tried again but with couple words this time.

"Uhhhh, c'mon Artemis, you need to wake up….like now. So you can save me from becoming a pincushion." Percy said softly.

The moon goddess whined in an adorable fashion and somehow managed to press her head deeper into Percy's chest.

"Please Arty? Anytime now?!" Percy pleaded. Artemis woke with a start at the nickname and slapped Percy upside the head and rested her head on his shoulder once more. Percy glanced at the rest of the hunters and shrugged his shoulders in response. Thalia took the chance to help out her cousin.

"C'mon Perce. I'll lead you back to her tent. The rest of you can do whatever until lunchtime. Understood?" Thalia said firmly. They all reluctantly nodded their heads as Phoebe stormed off to the archery range, steaming. She led the sleeping Artemis and Percy to the main tent and led them inside as Percy tried to get the moon goddess off of him.

"Artemis, we're in your tent; if you want to sleep, you have to sleep here." Percy said. Artemis sighed in her sleep as she loosened her grip, allowing Percy to slide her into her bed and tuck her in. Thalia shook her head as she suppressed a smile. Percy looked up, only to glare at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy asked. Thalia laughed out loud.

"Over Annabeth already, huh Perce?" Thalia asked. Percy rolled his eyes and left the tent. Thalia shook her head again and made a silent promise to get the two together before the opportunity left.

And that's chapter two! Hoped you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and follow, favorite etc etc all that good stuff. I'll be putting up chapter 3 in two weeks with my revised schedule; that's a promise! For now, I'm signing off because I need sleep :(


	4. Chapter 4: The Rift

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 3. Once again, another schedule change; chapter 4 is here! I know I said near the end of April but a couple things have come up and I won't have time to type it up then. I'm setting a tentative date of somewhere in May (exams in June so I might need to study then graduation :D) for chapter 5. I need to get another job in the summer during June/July so I'm going to put up the chapters in according to the months i.e chapter 6 in June etc etc. Again, this is a very tentative schedule so don't expect too much for it. Also, this chapter is going to be huge. I had an entire day to myself and a bunch of story ideas so I figured I'd give you guys a gift of a long chapter since Ch.5 isn't coming till next month.I also don't want to lose those ideas while they're still fresh. That's all I have for now, so enough of me….…..Chapter 4!**

It was near midnight and as Percy walked through the forest, his mind raced with a million thoughts. He felt so strange….What was going on right now? He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He hadn't felt this warmth in his heart for 2 years. 2 years since…...Oh no. _No no no no NO!_

 _This can't be happening to me right now!_ What was he going to do now? He had fallen for the moon goddess at last. But how? Annabeth was his one and only, forever and ever. Did this mean he betrayed Annabeth? No. She would slap him silly for thinking that. He knew deep down that Annabeth would want him to be happy, to move on and stop moping over her. Percy groaned as he sat down, leaning next to a tree and putting his head in his hands. His head hurt thinking about all this. Percy leaned the back of his head against the tree as he gazed up at the bright moon, shining its silver glow down on the forest. Even in his confused and lost state, somehow the light of the moon made him smile a bit. He grew tired and stumbled off to the nearby lake to sleep, slumbering on the floor of the lake till morning.

Artemis woke with a start as a loud knock came at her tent door. She quickly got up and opened it slightly, relieved to see her lieutenant up and early.

"Sleep well Milady?" Thalia asked with a smile.

"Indeed. I had a most wonderful dream while I was at it." Artemis replied. Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"I dreamt I was sitting on the bottom of the ocean floor. I could breathe and see underwater and could even speak to the sea life! It was blissful to say the least. I've never felt better…" Artemis said wistfully, her eyes staring off. Thalia smirked as she snapped her fingers.

"C'mon milady. We got a head start and made breakfast already."

"Wonderful." Artemis said. She began to walk towards the dining area but stopped abruptly.

"Where's Perseus?" Artemis asked. Thalia shrugged her shoulders as she continued walking off. She stopped suddenly and turned back to see Artemis walking off towards the forest and ran after her.

"No milady. I won't let you go alone. Not again." Thalia said firmly. Artemis stared back, surprised her sister standing up to her. With a quick nod of her head, she continued walking.

"I don't suppose he's in the lake again, now is he?" Artemis asked arriving at the nearby lake. Thalia shrugged as she replied.

"Only one way to find out." She said as she thrust her hand outwards, sending a lightning bolt hurling towards the water, electrifying it. A few bubbles surfaced and popped near the center of the lake as the two giggled. Soon a flying figure shot out the water and landed on the bank. Percy had Riptide out in sword form and scanned the area till he saw two Hunters laughing at him. He growled as he sheathed Riptide and walked up to them.

"Aha. Ahaha. Real funny Thals. You're lucky you're a hunter else I'd hold your head underwater and watch you flap like a fish." Percy said with an evil grin on his face. Consequently, a loud slap was heard as Percy recoiled to the right. He looked up, rubbing his cheek as he saw a very angry moon goddess, boring her silver eyes into him. He tried miserably but failed to hide a small pink blush that rose to his face. _Gods of Olympus she's beautiful._ He knew he was about to get chewed up but he couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was angry. Her face contorted and her eyes seemed to shine with silver every time she got mad. And Percy thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. _Wait what?_

"Uhhhhh…...I mean…...sorry I guess…" Percy stuttered. Thalia stifled a laugh as Artemis continued glaring.

"Don't ever threaten my hunters ever again Perseus, especially my lieutenant! I'll make sure you regret it _Perseus._ " Artemis said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Blegh. Blah blah blah Perseus Perseus. We've been to countless meetings and you still call me Perseus!" Percy said. He smirked as he continued.

"Maybe I'll have to make YOU regret calling me that, _Moonbeam."_ Percy said with a smirk on his face. The smirk was soon replaced with a look of fear as he backed up a bit. Artemis had started to glow as she spoke with controlled anger.

" _What did you just call me?"_ Artemis said slowly. Percy opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he gave her a crooked smile.

"Sorry I guess, _Arty?"_ Percy said. _Oh shit, this is where I need to book it._ With that,he bolted off back in the direction of the camp as Thalia laughed running after him. He ran as fast he could and even faster once he heard a very angry feminine scream from behind him. He couldn't help but burst into laughter as he fell on the ground, bursting into the Hunter camp with Thalia following his example close behind. The two slowly got up, their laughter dying down as a blur came out of the forest, slamming into Percy, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

He hit the tree with a thump and landed in a heap, groaning. Artemis walked up and planted a foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground as she glared at him. Percy attempted a smile but not before Artemis picked him up off the ground and held him up against the tree, her hands around his neck, choking Percy.

" _If you ever call me those names again, I will cast you into Tartarus and come down there to torture you myself!"_ Artemis said with venom. Percy gasped for air as he gasped for breath nowhere to be found. Thalia had been smiling but noticed Percy and began to panic a bit.

"Ummm Milady? Ease up a bit there, Percy's kinda….well purple and all…." Thalia said worriedly. Artemis paid no attention as she continued to hold him there. Percy gasped for air one last time before his body relaxed and his head hung downwards as he blacked out.. The hunters gasped in shock as Artemis calmed down a bit, noticing Percy in his state. Her face changed from anger to despair as she quickly put him gently on the ground as she beckoned a healer over.

"Katie! Come quick! What's wrong with him? Why is he like this? What the hell just happened?" Artemis said quickly. Katie ran over and knelt next to Percy, timidly picking his arm up and feeling for a pulse. She looked at Artemis with an expressionless face.

"He's unconscious milady. He still had a pulse but you almost blocked off all blood flow to his brain. He's lucky to still be alive." Katie explained as she backed up, giving her mistress some space. Artemis waved Thalia over as the hunters waited in silence.

"Thalia, quickly, help me carry him into the infirmary" Artemis quickly said. Thalia obeyed, taking both of Percy's feet and lifting them up as Artemis carried Percy, looping her arms with his. They gently placed him on a bed and Thalia left to eat breakfast.

"I'll be outside, Milady. Please tell me if he wakes up." Thalia said. Artemis gave her a grateful nod as she turned back to Percy with a worried look. His breathing was steady, his muscled chest rising and falling with rhythm. She couldn't help blush a bit as she smiled and brushed some hair out of Percy's face. Her hand grazed his cheek, as his face twisted a bit. He grumbled incoherently and sighed a deep breath before resting once more. She stopped and put her head in her hands. _What have I done? I didn't mean to lose control so easily. I can't believe I lost it over a couple stupid nicknames. But…...I do like it when he calls me those names._ She felt warm and cared for when he called her those nicknames. She had grown tired of being called Lady and milady. Percy's nicknames for her was a good change up in her life. She smiled a bit, reminiscing over the events that had just transpired as Percy shot up, grabbing his neck and gasping for air. Artemis startled, didn't know what to do as she sat their in fear. Percy calmed down after a minute, realizing he could breathe and looked around him. As soon as his eyes fell on Artemis, he backed up against the wall the bed was next to. Artemis looked at him with worry and guilt.

"Percy…...I-I…...I don't know what to say….." Artemis said slowly. Percy sat and thought for a second before speaking.

"It's ok."

Artemis looked up at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, "it's ok.". I almost killed you and say it's ok?" Percy shrugged his shoulders before looking down at the floor.

"It is most definitely NOT ok, Percy." Artemis said angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have called you those names. I just didn't think you'd react that way, that's all. I'll just stop calling you them and we can move on, yeah?" Percy said.

Artemis groaned loudly as she put her hands through her hair.

"Seriously Percy? Then you apologize!? I should be the one groveling at your feet for mercy after that stupid stunt I just pulled." Artemis said. Tears welled up her eyes as she looked at the ground. "I could've killed you, Percy."

A single tear fell from within, splashing on the the floor as she felt a hand lift her chin up. She gazed up slowly, only to see a pair of sea green eyes full of worry. Their faces inches away, the tension rising as neither moved a single muscle. The two stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized at each other. Artemis' instincts told her to back up but her heart screamed at her to make a move. And before she could stop herself, she felt herself lean in, slowly but surely her eyes closing as her lips collided with another pair. A cold shiver ran down her spine, making her chill but soon she felt a warmth rise in her chest as Percy returned the kiss with equal passion. He cupped his hands around Artemis' cheeks as she wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pushed him against the wall. She soon found herself straddling him after breaking from the kiss, the two of them breathing heavily as their foreheads touched, eyes closed in bliss. She opened her eyes to see Percy already staring at her with a gentle smile on his face. She looked down a bit and blushed at the rush she was feeling. Suddenly a knock came at the door of the infirmary. Artemis quickly hopped off Percy as the two frantically straightened themselves before Thalia poked her head in. Her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Ummmm Milady? We're finished eating and going off to archery practice if that's ok with you? Thalia asked.

"Yes yes. That seems well. Off you go with the rest of the hunters." Artemis explained a bit out of breath. Thalia noticed and hid a smirk, knowing full well what had just happened. She nodded her head as she look to Percy.

"Glad you're ok Perce. I was worried back there." Thalia said with a smile as she went back out.

A tense silence rose between the two as they stood awkwardly before Percy looked up at Artemis.

"Let's get to eating then shall we? If I recall, we have a mastermind to hunt." Percy said with a smile. Artemis nodded and the two walked out of the tent together. They were greeted by an angry pair of hunters, with no surprise, Phoebe and Atalanta.

"Girls." Artemis greeted.

"Milady." the two greeted back. They didn't bother with Percy as he stood there awkwardly.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them before Phoebe broke it.

"What were you doing inside the infirmary with this _boy_ , milady?" Phoebe said venomously.

"I was making sure he was okay. Is something wrong with that?" Artemis asked coolly. Phoebe knew better than to question the expression Artemis had on her face but Atalanta thought otherwise.

"He's a stupid male, milady! That's what's wrong with it!" Atalanta yelled. Artemis opened her mouth to scold her but was interrupted when a mist began to fill the air as a rainbow formed near them. An iris message appeared with Apollo on the screen. He was breathing heavily but seemed ok.

"Brother! Are you alright?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite little sister! Phew, man I'm out of shape! Anyways, we need to have a meeting. But, it needs to be private. Just me, you, and father. Can't tell, just get to Olympus so we can talk. It's about the evil dude we're after. Errrr…..lady actually. I mean uhhhhh…...who knows who it might be hehehehehe…..go now!" Apollo said. With that, he swiped through the iris message.

Artemis looked at her two hunters and glared at them before speaking.

"Join your sisters in archery practice for now. I will be back as soon I can." Artemis ordered. She turned to Percy with a much softer expression that the two hunters noticed.

"Do me a favor and watch over them while I'm gone?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded his head and stalked off to the archery range behind Phoebe and Atalanta. She shook her head and quickly flashed to Olympus.

Inside the Olympus throne room, Apollo and Zeus were talking quietly before noticing Artemis' arrival. They quickly ushered her over before filling her in.

"Finally, my daughter, you've come. We have much to discuss. I'll let your brother fill you in first." Zeus said. They all sat around the hearth but didn't notice Hestia silently listening inside the hearth itself, disguised in its flames. Zeus would've noticed but was too deep in his thoughts to figure it out.

"I'll keep this short and simple; Dad and I have figured out that the culprit isn't a god or a titan." Apollo explained. Artemis raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Then who is it? Or what is it for that matter?" Artemis asked.

"It may or may not be a Primordial? Apollo said slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Artemis gasped. A primordial. Beings that were more powerful than the titans and gods combined. What could this mean for the future? Going against the titans was hard enough, but a primordial? Artemis motioned for him to continue.

"Well…...the good news is, at least we know it's just one and not a bunch of em. We're going up against….Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night."

Artemis paled. Nyx was basically one her rivals. Her domain consisted of the moon and it's purpose was to light up the Earth below at night. When she is her strongest, Nyx would be at her maximum strength as well. It didn't help that she was a primordial either.

"So what do we do then?" Artemis asked fearfully. Zeus broke into the conversation.

"We have to gather forces. Form an alliance with ALL the minor gods and make a truce with any other magical creatures out there; nymphs, satyrs, etc. We'll need every able bodied person in this war. But Nyx is planning on decimating the entire planet itself." Zeus explained.

"And?" Artemis asked with worry. Zeus sighed.

"We must ask the Titans for help."

"WHAT? They tried to wipe us out in the last war if you hadn't noticed Father!" Artemis yelled. Zeus sighed again.

"I know. And that is why we must try. They are just as powerful as we are. We won because we had our children to help us. We can only win this war as a family and the titans are our family, whether we like it or not. I will send Hermes and Athena to negotiate a truce with the Titans that have reformed." Zeus said.

"But we haven't even told them yet! How are they going to react?" Artemis asked.

"They will no doubt be scared but we can only afford that for a moment. We cannot be fearful; we were not then, not now, and never will be." Zeus firmly said.

"So how are we going to tell them? This is the end of the world as we know it." Artemis sadly said.

"Yeah…..I haven't gotten to that part yet I'm afraid." Zeus said sheepishly. As soon as he said that, the fire within the hearth glowed brightly till Hestia appeared beside them all. They all gasped in shock, unknowing that she had been there the whole time. Zeus was the first to break from his shock.

"Hestia? Where'd you come from? Wait…..were you spying on us?!" Zeus said angrily. "How dare you?" You of all people should know not to involve yourself in something as important as this!

"Oh please, brother, calm yourself. I don't have time for your petty behavior. Sit down, shut up and listen well, little brother!" Hestia said firmly. With that, Zeus backed down in embarrassment.

"I have listened to your plight. Well, our plight, and I believe you must tell the rest of the family. Now. You cannot wait a moment longer. We need to prepare as early as possible if we're going to have a fighting chance." Hestia said. Zeus nodded to Apollo as he shot a golden arrow into the sky, which exploded midair, calling for an emergency council meeting. Soon the rest of the Olympians had flashed in along with their champions. Zeus, Apollo, and Artemis made their way towards their thrones as Zeus cleared his throat to begin the meeting…(So sorry, but I don't feel like writing up all the cliche drama in the meeting.)

 _With the rising threat of a new and formidable enemy, Zeus informs the rest of the Olympians of the coming war and authorizes immediate war mobilization on Olympus. Meanwhile, Hermes makes his way to the nearest Titan, Krios, who has reformed early._

Hermes came to a halt as he sensed the power of Titan in the fiery depths of Tartarus. _Strange. If he's already reformed, why is still down here?_ Hermes pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he steeled himself, strolling up to Krios as the Titan sat on a big stone, a gigantic hammer in his hand as he eyed the god of speed.

"Krios." Hermes greeted politely.

"Hermes." Krios responded. "What brings you down to the land of old Tartarus, eh?"

"I'm not sure if you already noticed, but…. There's been a disturbance. A new enemy. One that we cannot defeat. Not without you and the rest of the Titans. It's time we rebuild the bridge that was once lost so long ago. Join us so that we may wipe out this new enemy. Maybe we can go back to the regular old wars if you want to afterwards. Just help us this once." Hermes explained cautiously. Krios laughed loudly, the sound ringing throughout the cavern they were in.

"And why should we help you, hm?" Krios asked.

"Well….ummmmmm the whole world is at stake?" Hermes said. Krios laughed some more.

"Dear grandson, you must understand that the bridge you once called a "family bridge", was burned long ago by no other than your wretched father. I don't think my fellow brothers and sisters are any more obliged to aid you after what you've done." Krios explained. He smirked a bit before he continued.

"Anyways, it's not like we don't get some of the power afterwards."

"Yeah well…..wait what?" Hermes asked incredulously. Krios smiled a friendly smile before swinging his hammer around with incredible speed, knocking Hermes away, sending him flying into a rock where he fell to the ground spitting up golden ichor. He looked up in fear as Krios stood menacingly 100 feet away.

"Run back home messenger god! And tell the rest of you pathetic family, that your fate is doomed! And this time…...this time, WE will prevail, WE will rule alongside the Mother of Night, and nothing will stop us! Krios bellowed. Hermes scrambled to his feet, running back to the portal he had come through as Krios' laughter rang through the abyss.

 _Back on Olympus, things are hectic. Athena is drawing up battle plans and strategies while everyone else bickers. Right before Athena is about to blow up on all of them, a bright flash illuminates the throne room as Hermes stumbles out, spitting up more golden blood as he falls the ground in a heap._

"Hermes!" Zeus shouted. All the Olympians rushed to his side as Apollo worked his magic on Hermes' abdomen.

"My son, what happened? What went on down there?" Zeus inquired. Hermes gulped down some nectar before taking a couple breaths before glancing around the circle of people he was in before looking up at his father.

"The Titans…..they've joined forces with Nyx." Hermes said. Zeus paled, as did the rest of the Olympians. Athena growled in frustration swiping across her table of now useless battle maps.

"What now? We can't possibly win now that they've joined Nyx! We're doomed!" Hera exclaimed. The rest of the Olympians agreed and hung their heads down. Zeus' mind worked a bit before he came to a thought.

"That's true. Nyx has recruited the Titans to her cause. They will no doubt defeat us all and doom the world as we know it. They have placed a card onto the table. Now we must do the same." Zeus said. He looked to Poseidon. The Sea God looked surprised but his face turned into fury as he shook his head.

"No. No no NO! You won't take him! I won't let you!" Poseidon shouted. Zeus didn't bother yelling back. He knew what it was like to have his own offspring fight a war where they may not survive. In fact, he had two to worry about, Jason and Thalia!

"Brother please. You know it's our only chance. He fits the job description better than anyone else on this forsaken planet." Zeus firmly said. Poseidon opened his mouth to respond but closed it as he hung his head down again. Athena came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder as he began to sob in her shoulder. She patted his head and stood there as the rest of the Olympians began to catch on. The last one, of course, being Artemis. She looked around in confusion as her eyes widened and she turned to her father.

"Again?! You're going to take him again? Hasn't he done enough for us? He deserves some peace and quiet too Father!" Artemis yelled.

"I'm well aware of how much he has done for us. He's saved us twice now. All I'm asking is for him to do so just one more time. I promise I'll keep him out of any future wars." Zeus said solemnly.

"That won't matter if he's dead Father!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Poseidon, brother, please. We need him." Zeus pleaded. Poseidon whispered into Athena's ear as she gave a slight nod to Zeus. Zeus then turned to Artemis.

"I trust you know where he is right now. Go to him and bring him here for a briefing. We must begin his training at once if he's going to lead us to victory." Zeus ordered. Artemis nodded before flashing off to the Hunters.

Artemis appeared in a silver light next to a couple of her hunters only to notice Percy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Phoebe and Atalanta were snickering and didn't notice Artemis' arrival. The two hunters had sent Percy to retrieve their stray arrows and had shot a couple at him, saying that they didn't know he was back there. Artemis saw a ruffle in the bushes behind the targets as Percy emerged from the bushes with a handful of arrows and an angered look. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the hunters whirled around to see their mistress, joining in as everyone laughed. Percy however, was the least bit amused. But he did his best to pass it off as a stupid joke. He placed the arrows on the ground near another stockpile of arrows that he had retrieved earlier. Artemis motioned for the hunters to continue as she walked up to Percy.

"We need to talk. I just came back from Olympus and well…...I have grave news." Artemis said with a scared look. Percy furrowed his brow in confusion, waving at her to continue.

"I'm sure you've heard of primordials and well…..one of the strongest has decided to destroy the world and start anew with immortals and mortals alike as her slaves. She will wage an all out war soon and the attacks we've been receiving the past few months were a test of strength and an attempt to weaken our forces." Artemis explained.

"Wait, her?" Percy asked as he processed everything. Artemis nodded.

"Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night. She's the only primordial in the coming war but that's not good news either." Artemis said.

"Why not?"

"Because the Titans have joined her forces as well. The only good news is that at least Kronos and Gaea will not be reforming to fight, at least not soon. They require at least another decade or two to come back. But the others have already risen to full strength and are doing whatever they can to speed up the recovery of all the monsters we killed in the last war." Artemis explained.

"So do we know what they're planning?" Percy asked. Artemis rubbed the back of her neck.

"I have a theory; I believe they will try to win this war with as least amount of troops as possible. Meaning, they will use very limited amount of troops but the strongest. They can't defeat us in numbers but will try to overwhelm us in power this time. They also haven't had much time to reform an entire army so they will recruit only the powerful monsters. Nyx will try to take us out while we're unprepared and short on time." Artemis explained.

"That it?" Percy asked. Artemis bit her lip and began shuffling her feet a bit, not willing to meet his eyes. He stepped forward a bit but lingered as she looked up at him.

"Zeus wants…...Zeus wants you to fight for us. Again." Artemis said timidly. She waited for his response but when she heard nothing, she looked up. She immediately regretted it as she saw Percy's balled fists, his head down. The ground began to shake violently as Artemis fell to a knee, struggling to regain her footing.

" _He wants me TO DO WHAT?!"_ Percy screamed. Artemis looked up at Percy, fear clear in her eyes.

" _TWO WARS ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU?! HAVE I NOT LOST ENOUGH IN MY LIFE?!"_ Percy yelled at the sky. Rocks had begun to levitate off the ground as the sky darkened, a miniature hurricane forming around Percy. Artemis crawled her way and desperately clung to a tree in an effort to not get swept away by the storm. Immediately, 3 flashes of bright light appeared. Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena came down and immediately put their hands up to block the wind that howled about the forest they were in. They spotted Artemis and made their way over to her. Athena knelt down next to her.

" _What's going on with Perseus?!"_ Athena yelled over the howling winds that threatened to rip the trees out from the ground. Artemis shook her head wildly.

" _What do you think?! I told him everything and look what happened!_ Artemis yelled back. Next to them, Zeus and Poseidon stood, marveling at the pure power radiating from inside the eye of the hurricane.

" _Can you control this?!"_ Zeus shouted over the storm. Poseidon shook his head. He yelled something back but Zeus couldn't hear him as the center of the hurricane began to glow a bright green light as the hurricane grew massive in size. Artemis decided to intervene before something bad happened.

" _Percy! Please calm down! You're not thinking clearly right now!_ Artemis screamed. The storm continued. " _Please Percy! Stop this storm now! Do it for me!_

The same green light from before glowed even brighter before exploding, a ring of sea green power shooting outwards, flattening treelines and leaving the current forest completely devoid of life, minus the Olympians.. Just as fast as the mighty storm had sprung up, it died down just as quickly. Percy was kneeling in the middle if a small crater that had formed. Artemis ran over and helped him to his feet. He didn't resist but upon looking up and seeing his uncle and father approach, he hardened his glare.

"After making such an outrageous offer of me, you have the audacity to approach me even now?" Percy said menacingly. Poseidon remained neutral but a good look at his face revealed guilt. Zeus however, was unwavering.

"You may be my nephew and the Hero of Olympus, but my patience has boundaries. You are in no place to speak to me with such a condescending tone." Zeus said sternly.

"Am I? Am I not justified after the hell you and the Olympians have forced me to endure?" Percy shot back. Zeus moved to speak, but relented. Percy was right. He and his family had no right to put Percy in the positions he had been in the past couple years. Zeus only did so to save his own skin and his kingdom/rule, not the world. He knew he had learned from the past and come to appreciate the rest of the mortal world now.

"Nonetheless, we would not have called upon you if we did not have need of you. You know that, Perseus." Athena reasoned. Zeus nodded.

"Artemis has no doubt informed you of our situation; you are needed to save the world. If it must be so, think of it as you saving the world and not us. Not your father, not your family, not even me. Fight this evil so that others may live to see another day. Again, I make my offer once more. Please Perseus. I'm begging you. For the sake of the world." Zeus pleaded. Percy gazed around at his father, Zeus, Athena, and finally Artemis. He made a silent promise to himself. He fight again, not for something like fame, honor, glory, or even obligation. No. He would fight for _someone._ Percy nodded his head.

"Fine. But I'm leading my own life after this. No more battles, no more wars, no more senseless violence. I just want to be a demigod living a mortal life. That's it." Percy stated. Zeus chuckled and nodded.

"Those were the terms we set out anyways. Come. You must train on Olympus and Athena here will brief you and fill you in on the details." Zeus said. Athena, Poseidon, and he flashed off to Olympus, leaving Percy and Artemis alone. Artemis refused to meet his gaze. Confused, he reached a hand out to touch her but she turned away.

"You have training to get to, Perseus." Artemis said coldly. WIth that, she flashed off to the Hunters, leaving Percy more than puzzled.

Arriving on Olympus, Percy could almost feel the entire palace mobilizing for war. Nymphs and satyrs were running back and forth, relaying messages and carrying things back and forth from the armory to the main battle room. He walked inside the battle room to find Athena leaning over a table full of maps, notes, and an assortment of strange weapons and armor. Percy picked up a glowing, yellow and silver bow that looked like a modern competition bow.

"What's with the fancy gear, Lady Athena?" Percy asked. The goddess of wisdom looked up, giving him a cold glare, before softening, realizing it was Percy.

"Our best engineers have been hard at work the past couple years, developing new technology. Hephaestus has recently shown me some impressive designs and that bow you're holding is one of them. It comes with a scoping lens, a stabilizing weight, and a key ring trigger. It's blessed by Apollo and Artemis, making that one of a kind. Short and simple, it's both of the twin's bows combined into one, the pinnacle of missile weaponry at the moment. It's never missed a shot." Athena explained. Percy laughed.

"Watch me be the first to make it miss one." Percy said with a grin. Athena chuckled lightly.

"So I've heard. Are you ready for the details?" Athena asked. Percy nodded.

 _And so Athena filled Percy in on all the details, leaving no part untold. With Olympus in an all out war mode, the new threat of Nyx, and Artemis' cold demeanor, Percy couldn't help but feel even more gloomy than he was before. Just when things were about to get a TINY bit better, he had to get hit with another war. The hunters had not stopped their torment of him while he trained archery at their camps and Artemis' disregard for him made things very hard. Thalia was the only one who sympathized with Percy and felt bad for him._

Thalia was shooting arrows with a couple of the newest hunters, showing them the ropes and basic skills of being a hunter. Their numbers had grown to almost 40 now in the past couple months. She knew it was impressive to look at but saddened at the thought of the oncoming war. As high as their numbers might go, it would dwindle once again and there would be graves to dig. She pushed that away as she saw Percy approach a target far away. She was confused as to why he had chosen the last one on the far end. Nonetheless, she and the other hunters could watch from afar. He didn't have a bow on his back nor a quiver of arrows. He got into a slight combat stance. Thalia furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as her eyes widened when he twisted a ring on his finger, a bright yellow and silver bow materializing in his hands. It looked beautiful despite the modern appearance it took. Percy pulled the string back and a golden arrow appeared, notched. He waited a quick moment, before releasing the arrow straight into the bullseye 100 feet away. Thalia's eyes followed the arrow as it hit the target. As soon as the arrow made its mark, another one split it down the middle before she could even look away from the target itself. And one after another split the last before a heap of steel and wood lay below the target. She barely had time to look at Percy before he had already sheathed the bow and walked to the target and waving his hand, making the pile disappear. He turned his head to see Thalia and waved a bit, giving her a weak smile before turning away and walking off into the woods.

"Wow…" one of the new hunters breathed. The others nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. One of the hunters, Chloe, spoke up.

"I've never seen him before, Thalia. Is he one the veteran hunters? Chloe asked. Thalia shook her head as she grinned.

"Percy isn't a hunter, Chloe. He's the guardian of our hunt. He protects us while we're here in camp and goes on our various hunts to help out during this war." Thalia explained.

"But I thought we were the best hunters out here! Lady Artemis said so herself just now. She said the last thing we needed was some guardian trying to protect us." Chloe said. Thalia drooped her head at the mention of her mistress. She was just a lieutenant and even she couldn't figure out what was happening between her and Percy. She sighed as she looked up, startled to see the hunters staring at her. She put up a quick smile.

"C'mon, enough about all that. Pick up your arrows and we'll try come knife combat, yeah?" Thalia said. The hunters cheered as they ran to gather their arrows as Thalia ran a hand through her hair.

Percy swung with all his might as Riptide slashed clean through two dummies as he spun around and kicked another to the ground. Summoning his water powers, he formed a water spear in his left hand and hurled it, impaling another two dummies as they stuck to a nearby wall. He thrusted Riptide straight into the stomach of the last training dummy and spun around in a 360, quickly decapitating it, its head falling to the ground. He let his sword fall to the ground as he hung his head down a bit, catching his breath. He had been training nonstop for the last 3 hours and had only just taken his 2nd break. He lifted his head up and in the corner of his eye, he could see Artemis and a couple of hunters had been waiting outside the arena waiting for him to finish. He waved his hand at the dummies, dismembering them into separate materials before placing them into piles where they could be rebuilt. He capped Riptide and pushed the the back entrance gate out of his way before slamming it, walking off into the woods without acknowledging them.

"Milady, why has Perseus been so angry lately?" Aria asked. Aria was a new hunter, a daughter of Poseidon. She had been sired in America for a while but was unknown to the Olympians when she moved with her mother to Italy to live until now. She looked just like Percy, with her long, silky black hair, her tan skin, and her curious sea green eyes. She was just as powerful as Percy but was vulnerable due to inexperience. It pained Artemis to look at her sometimes because she couldn't help but see Percy everytime she did. She steeled herself as she led the group inside.

"Lets not talk about that right now. We have a war to prepare for and you all need to learn how to fight in close quarters." Artemis said firmly. Aria nodded and went with her sisters to a nearby hunting knife pile to pick out her weapons.

 _The silence between the two continued. Percy became angrier and violent, Thalia tended to be more distant than usual, and Artemis was all but happy. The rift between Percy and Artemis grew even bigger as the war approached. Signs of monster activity were beginning to spike; Nyx's elite army of demons were at their door and moving into position. Soon, the hordes of hell would descend upon them. Meanwhile, some in Olympus are beginning to reach their limits._

 _(_ _ **A/N: A bit of an Artemis pov.)**_

Artemis P.O.V

She lay back on her bed inside her tent with her hands through her hair. She picked up a strand and twirled it in her fingers as she stared at the ceiling deep in thought. _When did things get so complicated all of a sudden? I don't even know what to think anymore. Why did I have to fall for him? Why HIM of all the men in the world to fall in love with? Ugh, I thought the Fates could only mess with demigods._ She groaned as she sat up on her bed. _No. I haven't fallen for anybody. I have an oath to keep._ Her head pounded for a quick second before another voice seemed to come in. _You know you've fallen for him, you can't deny that! Forget the stupid oath and go talk to him!_ The other voice retaliated. _No! He'll break your trust AND your heart, just like that snake Orion. He's just like the rest of them!_ Artemis groaned as her patience grew thin. _He won't betray you! He saved you from Orion! He wouldn't have done that if he was like the rest!_ Artemis continued to hold in her anger. _He's interfering with your oath! You don't want Zeus' wrath do you? Just ignore him till the end of the war and you'll be fine. Plus, it's not like he's going to survive anyways. It's a lost cause!_ Artemis sighed deeply before she rubbed her face. She knew that voice was right. She would just get too attached and she would be sad aftewards anyways. She had been thinking about that ever since she heard of the news about the closed her eyes tightly before letting out an angry scream. She burst outside her tent walked around the camp, kicking around bows and arrows and chairs before calming down enough to stand still. She was breathing heavily, the anger not leaving her mind yet when she heard a figure run into the camp.

 **Back to 3rd P.O.V**

Percy ran into the center of the camp upon hearing a yell with his sword out but stopped when he saw Artemis with her back to him. She seemed to be breathing hard and Percy couldn't help but get a little mad as well. She had been doing this for the last two weeks now and none of them, not even Thalia could stop and talk some sense into her. Percy had had enough of the shit Artemis had been giving everyone; it was hindering the war preparations and making his life a miserable dump. Percy wouldn't stand idle any longer and stomped up to her.

"Can you at least talk to me? To anyone? You sulking around and ignoring people isn't helping, especially with the war coming. I have no idea what I've done to make you be like this but ignoring _me_ isn't going to solve anything and you know that so stop-"

 _Wham!_

Percy hit the ground hard as he rolled over clutching his chest. He looked up to see Artemis had shoved him a couple feet away. And boy was she mad.

" _You want me to TALK to you?! After all the stress and shit I've been through?! ARGH! You know exactly what you've done to cause me this pain! You aren't worthy to be a "guardian"; you're allowing me to go through all this! I don't care what you do anymore! You want to help so bad, Perseus? Go! Just go! Join Nyx for all I care just get out of my sight and don't ever come back!_ Artemis screamed. She calmed down a bit, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw Percy get up. He brushed himself off and stood for a minute before giving her one last sad look.

"As you wish milady." Percy said softly before walking away into the forest. Thalia had rushed outside to see the commotion and ran after Percy, calling his name, begging him to come back, only to return minutes later with her head down. Chloe looked at her but Thalia shook her head; Percy hadn't flashed off anywhere but somehow she couldn't sense his aura like she usually could. She and the rest of the hunters slowly walked back into their tents, leaving Artemis outside. She cried and she cried, falling asleep in her own pool of tears next to the camp's fire.

The next morning she woke up and immediately went looking for Perseus. When conventional methods proved to be useless, she tried to sense his power aura but found none. Even her domain senses failed her. _Where could that stupid boy be?_ She groaned as she contemplated telling the others. She would have to. She just told their only chance at winning the war to piss off and never come back. She stood in the middle of the forest for a while before flashing off to Olympus. Artemis shot a silver arrow into the sky, calling for a council meeting. Soon, all the Olympians and their champions had flashed into the room. Every chair was filled except for one, the throne beside Poseidon's. He talked a bit with Athena before noticing the empty seat beside him. He held a finger to his temple, attempting to locate Percy but upon finding nothing, he sat back in his throne deep in thought, his face full of worry. He decided it would be best to bring it up after whatever the meeting was called for was discussed first. Zeus looked to Artemis to begin. She squirmed in her seat before slowly starting.

"So ummmmm….I have news to give." She began. The other Olympians raised their eyebrows.

"Ummmm….bad news. I guess." Artemis took a deep breath before continuing. "Perseus…...is….well….missing, kind of."

At this, Poseidon rose up from his seat.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! I tried searching for him when I saw he wasn't here with us! Where is he?" Poseidon exclaimed. Artemis started fidgeting in her seat before Apollo spoke up.

"C'mon sis, we can't help find him if we don't know what happened. Just tell us and we can start looking for him, easy peasy!" Apollo said. Artemis sighed and steeled her nerves for the wrath that was sure to come her way.

"I've been…...mad lately. My mind is full of very confusing thoughts and well….during one of my episodes….I may have told Perseus to go away." Artemis said timidly. Murmurs rang throughout the throne room before Zeus called for silence.

"Quiet! Continue my daughter. I feel that is not the entire story, no?" Zeus questioned. She hung her head down.

"I might have told him to go away…..forever. He left right after and I haven't been able to locate him ever since this morning." Artemis said. More murmurs sounded out between the Olympians and their children. If Artemis couldn't track Percy down, who could? She was the best tracker in the room two times over. Hades put a finger to his head.

"He's not dead. His soul is nowhere to be found in the Underworld. He's still up here somewhere." Hades said. Artemis glanced at Hades before looking to her father who was deep in thought, his chin in his hands. She slowly looked over to Poseidon who was fuming.

"Fine then. You drove him away. You will bring him back to us. We need him more than you can imagine. If you will not stand for his presence here, than at least I will. You WILL find him because if you don't, I will not hesitate to disband your hunt. If you refuse and attempt to hide them from me, I will hunt them to the ends of this planet and kill every last one of them till you do. Am I understood, _niece?"_ Poseidon threatened. Artemis shrunk in her throne and avoided looking at anyone.

"Then this council is dismissed then." Zeus concluded.

"Father! You can't possibly agree with Poseidon's plans!" Artemis exclaimed. Zeus shook his head.

"You know what you did was wrong. You may not have intended for it to be so but I cannot side with you on this one. You're on your own my daughter. My brother's threat stands." Zeus said as he signaled the end of the meeting. Artemis left immediately to search for Percy but stopped short. She had already tried and it was like he didn't even exist. She couldn't sense his aura anymore; it was like he had locked down his aura and masked with another. She sat down on a tree stump at the edge of the Hunter's camp and thought. After a couple minutes, she had an idea. She went to the nearby lake and was relieved to see the sun out. She spotted a rainbow and threw in a golden drachma into the mist.

"Iris, show me Percy Jackson." Artemis said. The mist shimmered but instead of a picture, the goddess of the rainbow appeared instead.

"Iris! I wasn't expecting you. Ummmm about my request?" Artemis said. Iris was a very good friend of hers; she was a fellow virgin goddess as well. Iris bowed before speaking.

"It's good to see you too Lady Artemis. Your request yes….well I don't know if you want to see it with it being…...ummmmmm…." Iris managed out. Artemis grew a little angry.

"I don't care! I want to see where he is NOW!" Artemis said. Iris shrunk back a bit, surprised to see her friend so angry at her. Artemis ,realizing her actions, shook her head.

"I'm sorry, my dear friend. I have a lot on my mind. I apologize for being so rude. Just please show me where Percy is." Artemis pleaded. Iris nodded but not before speaking again.

"Well that's the thing. I was serious when I said you might not want to see this, but here you go." Iris said. With that she disappeared.

What replaced her was a horrible scene that filled the mist. Artemis' mind went crazy and her heart pounded. She put her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

" _Percy!"_

 **A/N: Mwahahaaa I'm so evil! My first cliffhanger. I'm pretty sure its a horrible one but if you all hate me right now, then I know it did it's job! So, is Percy ok? What has happened to our beloved hero? Who knows? I've already started chapter 5 so review, favorite, follow, all that good shit for the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the super long chapter so see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Titan

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 5! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites etc. I read all your reviews and so far, you all are pretty happy with what I've been able to give so thank you again! Chapter 6 is coming somewhere in June, chapter 7 in July. Looking a bit into the future though, I might have to cram in two or three chapters per month for June/July because once I'm off to college, I won't have time to write. I have no intention of abandoning this story but I will probably put this story on hiatus till my fall and winter breaks sometime at the end of the year. This is just a heads up to let you guys in on my plans for the story. I got nothing else so chapter 5 for you all!**

Artemis put her hands up toher mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

" _Percy!"_

If Percy could hear her, he chose not to care. He was kneeling on the ground, his head hanging low as tears streamed down his face. It was nighttime and he seemed to be in a public park somewhere. What filled Artemis with fear was that Percy had Riptide unsheathed. The low yellow glow of the celestial bronze blade illuminated a spot on his sternum. Realization hit Artemis as she began to comprehend what was about to happen. Percy Jackson was going to kill himself. ( **A/N: For the sake of my plotline, Percy still has the Curse of Achilles and his "spot" is on the outside of his wrist.)**

"Percy no! Please Percy, listen to me!" Artemis pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Surprisingly, Percy turned his head to look at her. His eyes made contact with her own and she gasped internally. What once filled his beautiful sea green eyes with joy and mirth were now replaced with despair and betrayal. His face morphed from sadness to anger.

"Hear to mock me, _Lady Artemis_? Or do you suppose an apology would make everything better?" Percy spat.

"No no no, it's not like that Percy! Please just listen to me, I made a mistake, ok? I didn't mean what I said a while ago." Artemis explained. Percy's expression was unchanged.

"You sounded like you meant everything…" Percy said sadly. "But that's ok. I should've seen the truth sooner. I was failing my job as your guardian. Percy gave her a strained smile. "Don't worry about me. Your father would've casted me into Tartarus for even attempting to make a move on you so really I'm doing you a favor. No one cares about me and I…...I-I don't care about anyone! Besides, I have nothing to live for anymore. Everyone I care about is gone and nothing will ever bring them back! I'm nothing without the people I care about. So now I'll do what I should've done a long time ago." Percy said.

"Nononono No Percy please! You have a lot to live for, you just don't see it! I don't care what Zeus says, I care about you!" Artemis yelled. Percy heard this but used the last of his willpower and pulled Riptide back and thrust it forward but not before the Iris message cutoff. She sat there, confused as the Iris message showed nothing but static.

"Percy?...Percy, are you there?

"Answer me Percy!"

A good minute passed before Artemis finally fell to the ground in a heap, sobbing, releasing all of her emotions. She was finally growing on him, finally growing up for that matter. She remembered how dumb and naive such an oath she made thousands of years back. She was just a child and had no right to name all men as outcasts. She hadn't even considered the fact that with billions of mortals living in the world, at least one could be an exception. There was one man, by the name of Perseus Jackson and now it looked like he was taken from her world.

Slowly, Artemis gathered herself and trudged back to the camp, wiping the tears from her eyes as she neared the clearing. Thalia, sitting by the fire, jumped up to hug her mistress. She noticed Artemis' mood and face and pulled back with questioning eyes. Artemis looked at her and forced a smile but was returned with a glare and a worried look.

"Milady, is everything alright? Where's Percy?" Thalia asked hopefully. Artemis shook her head and started towards the tent but felt a strong arm hold her back. She turned to see Thalia with a determined look on her face.

"I won't let you get away that easily, Milady. Just tell me what's going on so I can help you. So we all can help you." Thalia said reassuringly. Artemis stared at her lieutenant with grief-stricken eyes before sighing and slumping to the ground, dragging Thalia down with her.

"Do you want it straight forward or shall I describe the details?" Artemis said sadly. Thalia perked up, her eyebrows knitted in confusion before she started to realize something was very wrong.

"Uhhh…..straight forward I guess?" Thalia said questioningly. Artemis took a deep breath before starting.

"Percy…..He's probably….gone….forever." Artemis stuttered out. Tears welled up in Thalia's eyes but she stopped herself.

"What do you mean, just gone forever? And why probably?" She asked. Artemis sighed again and took another deep breath.

"I was able to contact him through Iris and he was about to kill himself after the things I said to him. I didn't mean any of it; I was just so angry at all my emotions, I exploded and released all my pent up feelings, all of it on him. Gods, what a worthless person I am." Artemis said. Thalia slowly nodded her head, a couple tears falling from her eyes.

"But what do you mean by probably?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Well, he made a move to…..you know…...and the Iris message kinda went static and cut off. I don't know why but I feel like maybe something stopped him. Or I'm just being stupidly paranoid. I think Iris wanted to save me from the horror and cut the feed off so I wouldn't have to watch him… watch him….." Artemis explained before she tightly closed her eyes in an effort to not cry again. Thalia sat for a good while before she slowly hugged Artemis, rocking back and forth as the two comforted each other. After a good 5 minutes, the two separated from their embrace and wiped the tears from their eyes. Artemis motioned for Thalia to leave and the latter left the tent with a nod. Artemis flopped down on her bed and sighed. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ She knew she had screwed up. She knew deep down inside, minus the voices in her head, that she felt something for Percy. Now he was gone and she would have to live, never knowing if he felt the same way. But something clicked in Artemis' head. Something was telling her that there was the _tiniest_ chance that Percy could still be alive. After all, she didn't exactly see him die, she just saw the motion. From an outside perspective, one would say there was no way Percy was still alive. But Artemis' instincts told her she was right. No. Artemis did NOT live this long and have the only acceptable male in the world just die like that. The next great prophecy was still to come and she knew he would play a big role in preserving the Olympian rule here in Western Civilization. Besides, she would have to find him. Her hunt had just started to fully reform its ranks and she wouldn't have them all suffer her uncle Poseidon's wrath if she could help it.

With that, Artemis jumped to her feet, exited her tent, and shot a silver arrow into the sky which exploded into a silver light, signaling a council meeting.

 _Line break_

The Olympian throne room lit up as twelve Olympians flashed in. Artemis was already sitting in her throne, deep in thought. _How was she going to break it to the rest of them? Oh gods. Poseidon was gonna be one mad lord of the seas, that was for sure._ Artemis decided she would give it to them straight. No stalling, no bullshit. It would only make things worse. What mattered most was convincing the council to form search parties and getting her father to approve of a solo hunt so she could better focus on finding Percy.

As soon as everyone had arrived, Zeus slammed his master bolt to the floor, bringing the room to a silence. He turned his head to Artemis, signaling for her to start. She took a deep breath as all eyes turned towards her.

"I suppose there isn't really an easy way to say this so I'm going to be straightforward with this." Artemis said. She paused a bit before continuing.

"Percy is dead."

The bluntness of the three words struck the entire throne room, leaving everyone surprised and shocked. Artemis steeled her nerves for the inevitable pandemonium that was soon to break out. Just as fast sa the room went silent, the throne room erupted into mass chaos as all the Olympians began to yell, some calling for an explanation, others calling for order. Zeus slammed his master bolt into the floor again, silencing the room in an instant. Zeus nodded his head towards Hades who put a finger to his temple. A minute passed and suddenly, Hades' face morphed into one of confusion, panic, and realization. The entire council seemed to lean from their thrones in apprehension of the news. Hades lifted his finger from his head and turned to Zeus who nodded.

"I…..I cannot locate young Perseus." Hades said finally. The entire council gasped as Zeus seemed skeptical.

"What do you mean you can't locate him?!" Zeus questioned.

Hades glared at his younger brother before turning solemn. "I mean, I cannot locate his soul. The furies are unable to find him in the underworld and I myself cannot find him here on Earth. He is neither dead or alive for that matter."

The council was speechless. No one knew what to say. Then all at once, a flurry of voices began to speak at once before Zeus tiredly slammed his master bolt into the marble floor once more. He noticed Athena was sitting down in her throne tapping her foot impatiently at her bickering relatives. As soon as everyone had calmed down, he motioned for Athena to speak, knowing she had something on her mind.

"I vote for a search party to hunt for Perseus. I don't doubt your abilities Uncle Hades but there cannot be any logical way he is not in existence right now. Since he is clearly not in the Underworld, he must be here on Earth. The boy must have found a way to somehow lock his aura and block us from tracking him." Athena stated plainly. The majority of the council save Dionysus and Ares seemed to agree and voiced their opinion before a loud boom sounded in the throne room as Zeus ordered the council to stop talking.

Zeus paused for a slight moment before speaking suddenly. "We cannot. While his death is regrettable, we have bigger matters to attend to. Nyx is massing for an all out war on a destructive scale; our resources are only so much. Now that that is all past we can finally-"

The entire throne room erupted into mass chaos as almost all the gods began to shout at Zeus. Athena, Hestia, Hephaestus and a few others were visibly angry at Zeus and glared at him while scolding him for opposing the idea. But among them all, Hades, Poseidon and Artemis were screaming their heads off at Zeus while slowly glowing with divine power.

"THIS IS MY SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT ZEUS! HE IS MISSING DAMN YOU, WE WILL SEARCH FOR HIM!" Poseidon shouted in fury. His trident and throne were glowing a dangerously dark green and blue. But another unsettling amount of power was coming from Hades' throne as well.

The god of the underworld placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, calming him a bit before speaking himself. "Perseus restored my throne to me and all the respect I had once lost on this god forbidden council. He has earned the respect for all of us; you WILL agree to send out a search party to look for my nephew or Chaos help me I will help my brother dethrone you!" Hades said with a dangerous tone. Zeus' face grew wary for a brief moment before it turned furious.

"SILENCE! I AM KING AND MY WORD IS LAW! Now, I know it is quite sad that Perseus has left us but it matters not because we cannot do anything about it now! The Ancient Laws forbid-"

"Damn the Ancient Laws Father!" Artemis said angrily as she stood from her throne. She had had enough of this banter. "They are what has kept us from ruling efficiently for the past few centuries and only now were we getting better! Perseus' disappearance was my fault and my fault alone. If you will not search for him, then I will!"

"You will not-" And that was as far as the king of the gods got as Artemis and a slew of others flashed from the throne room leaving a few to sit in silence as Zeus pondered what to do next.

Percy POV

The only thing running through my head was pure blankness. Nothing ran through my mind as I plunged my beloved sword into my chest. Or so I thought. I had just woken up in a strange but evil looking room, decorated in a deathly manner. Groaning, I put a hand to my head as I got out of my bed, trying in vain to determine where I was. My instincts told me I was most definitely NOT in the underworld. I would've sensed a certain feeling of uncomfortable but this was different. The underworld was scary; this place reeked of straight up evil. I felt in my pocket for my trusty sword and took it out, fingering the pen in anticipation. I stalked towards one of the doors and was about to open it when they swung wide open. A tall figure in black armor and a strange helmet slowly walked in, lowering to a height of 7 feet. Only when he walked up to me did I recognize his face.

"Krios." I said. Krios smiled a evil smile before becoming stern again.

 **And that's a wrap! Next chapter coming mid June and chapter 7 mid July. Like I said in my authors note, I'm setting a tentative hiatus date for August's chapter but it won't last longer than a couple months so don't worry! As always, review, favorite, follow! See you guys in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Night

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 6! Since its somewhat early, June, I'll be uploading ch.7 near the end of June right before I go on vacation for July 4. I won't be doing any writing till I get back but will try to upload two more chapters before July closes out. I may or may not update at the start of August since classes start the 21st. I have A LOT planned for this story; I want to leave it up to you guys to determine whether or not I end the story or leave it on hiatus. Don't worry, ending the story means ending it and leaving a sequel to be written. I'm not THAT mean :D. Anyways, l'd like to try and put up a poll to see what you guys want. Emphasis on the word try, considering I took a look at setting up a poll and how complicated it looked.**

 **A little bit about the story; most, if not all of the characters in this story will be a little OC, more or less. I want to let this be known so I don't get a bunch of angry reviews about why certain people are OC when I said they are going to be OC. Another thing; this fanfic will have a lot of twists and turns and things you guys probably won't expect. Each twist and turn is there for a reason but is open to interpretation. In the end, they all tie together in one way or another so if you don't understand why something is the way it is, please allow me to explain by writing the chapters. With that being said, take a look at the poll and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 6! Please leave a review as that always helps and if you really enjoyed reading my story, go ahead and follow, favorite, share, etc.**

 **P.S Since I know for sure the story will at least go on hiatus, I'm still looking for a beta. If you like the story and would like to keep it going for the time being, throw me a message and I'll look into it a bit more. Thanks!**

Percy emitted a low growl before lifting his thumb onto the button of Riptide and tensing his muscles for a fight. Krios simply stood smirking. _Whats going on? Is he toying with me right now?_

"Relax young Perseus. I'm not here to harm you." Krios stated. Percy raised a suspicious eyebrow, his stance unwavering. Krios rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I swear on the styx I'm not here to hurt you in any way shape or form. Good enough? If you don't mind, I'd like to explain a little bit more about why I'm here and why you are here." After a tense moment, Percy slowly lowered his hand back into his pocket but never letting go of Riptide.

"Come, Perseus. Walk with me." Krios commanded. Percy relaxed slightly and walked beside the Titan.

"I know what you're thinking. How come I'm not trying to kill you. How come you're not dead. How come you're here instead of the Underworld. Truth be told, I saved you Perseus. I was able to flash you out before you could hurt yourself." Krios said. Percy tried his best to process everything the Titan just told him. _So I'm not dead. I really am here. But where IS here?_

"Where am I, Krios?" I have no idea where I am right now." Percy said. Krios smiled a bit before continuing.

"You and I are walking in the gardens of Mt. Othrys, the original homeland of the Titans. I know what you're thinking. You're standing in the heart of enemy territory. But I am here to say that you are very much wrong in that matter." Krios said.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Percy asked cautiously.

"I mean that we are not your enemies Perseus. We are not neutral either, we are in fact your allies. All my brothers and sisters are indeed your friends, whether you want to believe it or not. Allow me to explain. In the second Titan War, as you know, my youngest brother Kronos attempted to take over the gods, your family. If you don't already know, you were the only thing stopping Kronos from destroying the Gods, and you most certainly did that. When Kronos was banished back into Tartarus, well, let's just say him being furious was an understatement. He isn't called the crafty Titan by you mortals for nothing. He thought he had planned everything to perfection, but alas even the Lord of Time can make mistakes. He knew that the God's secret weapon were you demigods but he did not realize that the one he thought the weakest, turned out to be the strongest. You, young Perseus. The prophecy may have Luke as the hero, but in all technicalities, you single handedly defeated my brother. At first, when I heard of your victory, I scoffed. There was no way a puny demigod, a pitiful spawn of the sea, could defeat my brother, the almighty lord of time. But it happened didn't it? My brother Coeus helped opened my eyes for me. You are strong Perseus. You are stronger than any demigod to have ever lived. You are stronger than even the gods themselves. Their pride would never admit it but it is true. As of right now, your power is on par with us Titans, even Kronos himself."

Krios allowed the young demigod to soak in everything he had just been told. After a good five minutes, Percy looked up at the Titan of Constellations with a confused look.

"But why are you telling me this? Aren't you siding with Nyx in this upcoming war? You say you aren't my enemies but I'm pretty sure you guys want to take over the world, right?" Percy asked. Krios let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"Perseus, you must understand. The gods are not fit to rule. Not anymore. Zeus himself led the Golden Age, but it has long since been gone. It is time for a new Golden Age, one led by Nyx and the Titans. Perhaps in a couple centuries, when the gods have reformed and gathered their strength, they will once more attempt to take us over. The cycle will always continue, one group ruling after another. As long as there is power to be taken, someone will always try to take it. Such is the way of life." Krios said.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Why? I think I know why but I want to be sure" Percy said.

"I have spoken too much already; I will be upfront with it. The gods and their pride have gone out of control. As such, their care for the demigods and mortals have vanished. That includes you Perseus. Nyx, my siblings and I, are asking for your alliance Perseus. We must put an end to Zeus and his ruthless rule. They swore to rule fairly and love their children, but it has become quite clear that that is a bit nonexistent at this point. Your father may still love you, but he does not love the same way anymore. Even that maiden goddess." Krios said, ending the last part with a knowing smile. Percy's cheeks went tomato red at the mention of the goddess of the hunt but his face turned into a vicious scowl.

"She doesn't. She never has and she never will." Percy said flatly. _But what about me? What do I feel about her?_

"I understand, Perseus. Before you choose, let me show you something." Krios said. The Titan waved his hand and an Iris message appeared before the two. It showed the entire council in the Olympian throne room, currently in a meeting. Zeus was speaking and the his voice started to clear up.

"...to my attention, that young Perseus is missing. It seems that though Hades has determined that he is neither dead or alive, we regret the loss of the demigod. Nonetheless, we must move forward and prepare for more "important matters". He was a rather…..somewhat crucial part in the war, but we have many other demigods to replace him. Is this understood?" Zeus said. Each olympian nodded their heads. Perseus looked in horror as he laid eyes on Artemis. She had a stern look on her face, as if her father's words did not faze her in the slightest. She nodded her head in a swift fashion and flashed out as soon as the meeting adjourned. Even his father had blank expression on his face. None of the Olympians even batted an eyelash at the mention of their missing hero. Percy knew he had always hated being the hero and having to save the world every now and then. But, he secretly liked the attention. It gave him a comforting feeling, knowing that although the hero life was rough and unfair, it wasn't all in vain.

Krios swiped through the message quickly and looked at Percy. The young hero had his fists balled and a dark look on his face. The entire garden and foundation of the mountain began to shake violently as Percy's eyes lit up with a dark, sea green aura. His entire body was now engulfed in this dark green aura as Krios stepped back a bit. The Titan looked on with an evil smile but beneath his smirk, he was genuinely scared. He wasn't lying when he said the young demigod was as powerful as him and his brothers. Percy emitted a power that rivalled every being alive, save the Primordials. It was scary, ungodly, and very, very dangerous.

Percy glowed brighter and brighter until the entire mountain seemed to glow with Percy's power. Suddenly, all the power seemed to draw back into Percy as he tightly closed his eyes shut. With a deafening roar, Percy let a feral scream, releasing all the power from before in one huge shockwave that spiralled everywhere, shaking the very foundations of Mt. Othrys. After a couple seconds, the glow died down as Percy fell to a knee, panting as Krios, who had been hiding behind a tree, came out. The Titan approached Percy cautiously, not wanting to piss off the demigod any further. Percy slowly got to his feet as he eyed his hands warily. He never knew he had that kind of power within him. Hell, he never knew he could that angry before. He looked up at Krios and glanced at the garden, which was now, in fact almost completely vaporized save a couple of trees, barely standing.

"Gee, I'm super sorry about all that. And your garden too…" Percy said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Krios eyed the young hero warily. He had no idea the demigod's fatal flaw, was…...well, fatal. Percy's loyalty was unmatched and it tied with his emotions intricately. To betray his trust and loyalty, to mess and play with his emotions, would unleash a demonic power that would make even the Primordials think twice about angering him. Krios made a small mental note to himself as he clasped a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"It's quite alright Perseus. Trust me, I don't blame you for reacting that way, especially if my family and loved ones acted like that." Krios said. At that, Percy lowered his head and sighed. He stayed like that for a minute before he looked up at Krios with a determined look on his face.

"Swear." Percy said simply. Krios cocked his head to one side.

"Ummm, what?"

"Swear. Swear you won't do what they did. Swear you won't use me and betray me like my family did." Percy said with a dark expression on his face. Krios nodded his head.

"I swear."

"Then I, Perseus Jackson, swear my own undying loyalty to Nyx and the Titans until the war ends.

"Very well, Perseus. Like I said before, you are no less than my brothers and I. Since you are our ally, thought it fit to make you an "honorary" Titan. Oceanus is not one for titles and he wouldn't mind giving away his title anyhow. We shall now refer to you as Lord Perseus, Titan of the Sea.

"Yeah, well I'm not one for fancy titles and all…" Percy said. Krios let out a laugh as he shook his head.

"Modest as always. I will call you Perseus from now on as will my brothers. I'm sure they'd be glad to not have to call you lord and all that. On a side note, Nyx will probably refer to you as Perseus regardless. She doesn't like anyone being more superior than her other than Lord Chaos himself. With that being said, allow me to show you to your room where you'll be staying. Dinner is in 30 and then you have late night training till midnight." Krios said.

"What?! Midnight training? I'm not training after what I've been through today! I don't even know if I can hold my sword upright." Percy complained. Krios laughed.

"Fine. Just this once. But brace yourself, young demigod. Your training here will be unlike anything you've ever experienced. You must be ready if you are to take on all the gods when the time comes." Krios said.

"Wait, _all_? How in Hades am I supposed to fight all 12 Olympians? Can you guys do that? Or maybe Nyx?" Percy exclaimed. Krios laughed again.

"No young hero. It is you who will fight the gods. You must understand, young Perseus, we will not have much of an army to fight this war. The army will fight the main regiment of your fellow demigods while us Titans fight the strongest of demigods. The strongest will be blessed by their respective parents and possibly made into gods at that. They will be a challenge even for us. Nyx cannot fight directly, she will act as a leader and commander of the forces, as Kronos was in the Second Titan War, except unlike Kronos, she cannot fight; her father Chaos forbids it. That is why you play the key role in taking down the Gods so that Nyx can move in in order to destroy the gods and their power source, the thrones. Once that is matter is finished, we can rebuild Mt. Othrys and mold it into a new source of power where we will rule. That is the plan, Percy.

Percy nodded slowly. "So I'm pretty much gonna play as Kronos in this war?

"Pretty much. They are defenseless. They have no hero to save them when the time comes. Their only hope was you, Perseus. By abandoning you, they have effectively doomed themselves. Their savior will now be their destroyer. They cannot hope to prevail now that their greatest weapon is being used against them.

"Ok. I guess I understand. But you guys aren't going to actually kill my friends right? You'll leave some of them alive?" Perseus asked wistfully. It was the gods that had abandoned him, not his friends. He wouldn't abandon them when they had not wronged him.

"I will try my best to knock them unconscious or wound them so they cannot continue to fight. But know that I cannot guarantee this, Perseus. They will be trying their best to kill me. I will do what I can but I cannot promise that I will successful all the time. I also cannot promise that my brothers will do the same. They have their grudges as you well know. Another thing, Perseus. Your training will serve you well when the times comes but not before you receive something. I believe it is Nyx's place to tell you that. Eat dinner, and since you will not be training, visit her in the main hall of Othrys and she will tell you what you need to know about your "gift".

Percy walked off into the main dining hall where a slew of monsters sat in various places eating random things that Percy did not want to know what they were. They eyed him warily but with each monster he looked at, he could see a glint of respect in their eyes, as if they knew of his status now. Percy sat down to an empty silver plate and goblet and ordered up an entire buffet for him accompanied with an endless glass of blue coke. After eating to his heart's content, he rested for a bit before heading off into the main halls of the palace. While he would admit the dark colors were a bit scary, he couldn't deny the beauty in the architecture of the main hall. It looked as if if rivaled Olympus itself; if the colors were changed, he'd have a hard time discerning the difference between the two palaces. He came upon a dark door that had a symbol of what seemed like a midnight black raven and a dark colored moon. He tried his best to ignore what the moon reminded him of, and pushed the door open to reveal a dark lit room with a simple desk and chair. The chair was turned away from him and he could only assume who was sitting in it. At the sound of the doors being opened, the Primordial goddess turned her chair around to face Percy. If Percy hadn't met Artemis or Aphrodite, he would definitely be drooling over Nyx. She was breathtakingly beautiful; her eyes were like black holes but filled with a myriad of twinkling stars. Her hair was long and wavy, it smoothed out to just below her shoulders where she wore a beautiful midnight black dress that went down to her feet. Her skin was fair and she leaned back in a very relaxed, but stern tone. Her face was blank, she held no emotion as she eyed Percy who looked at the ground for a second. The young hero took it in his best interest to kneel and address the very powerful being who he was bowing before.

"Lady Nyx. It's….um, an honor to kneel before you, I guess." Percy said awkwardly as beads of sweat rolled down his neck and forehead. Nyx gave no sign of reaction save for a raised eyebrow as she suddenly laughed.

"My, my Perseus, an honorary Titan already yet much you have to learn. Please, call me Nyx but no need to be formal outside that, thank you. I believe Krios sent you, no?" Nyx said. Percy meekly nodded his head quickly as he remained kneeling. Nyx laughed again and rose from her chair and walked over to Perseus. She clasped her hands on his shoulders and brought him upwards to a standing position. Percy slowly rose his head to look at Nyx in the face. Unlike before, she seemed to emit a deathly aura, even with a blank expression on her face. Now she seemed like the nicest person he could ever look at. She had a soft smile placed on her face as her eyes seemed to sparkle even more than before. Percy suddenly felt the urge to relax as he softened up a bit. Nyx squeezed his shoulders before speaking.

"Perseus, there is no need to be afraid of me. I know I may seem intimidating but that is only because that is how I must act around those stupid Titans." Nyx explained.

"Ummmm ok? I didn't mean to do that or anything…...you know." Percy said embarrassed. Nyx laughed once more.

"Percy please, you have done nothing wrong. Your modesty is quite humbling indeed. Now, onto more important things. I understand you have a bit of ahhh…..family issue, am I correct?" Nyx said. Percy lowered his head and felt his eyes tear up. It was true. Everyone he thought he loved and everyone he thought loved him, now acted as if he didn't matter anymore. As if the things he did, the sacrifices he made weren't enough. To lose Annabeth was already one person too much, but the rest of his family? That was the tipping point. He was actually getting along with each and every Olympian. Even Ares, the one who hated him the most, offered to spar with him once in awhile. And Artemis. _Di immortales, he would never understand that woman._ How could she toy with him like that? To say she cared and yet push him away the next minute as if he were the cause of all her problems. Percy didn't know any of the gods anymore. What they were once, they were no more.

Nyx had been watching him silently and reading his emotions as he stood there. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor hero. She had been watching him from the shadows unseen, watching this young boy grow from a timid, 12 year old child to the strong, brave hero now at 18. She watched as he fought, bled, and couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve it. She had observed many other demigods besides Percy but he seemed to stand out the most. And now, to lose his family, a lethal blow to his fatal flaw, that was simply too much for someone even as heroic as Percy. She looked to the side for a quick moment and made a decision she thought she would never make in a billion years. She lifted Percy's chin up with her hand and stared into his sea green eyes. She almost teared up herself; his eyes held so much emotion, so much pain, it was hard not to notice. Just a second ago, she had a sliver of doubt about what she was about to do but now she couldn't help it.

"Percy, do you have anyone right now? Someone who could be there for you? Someone to care for you? Someone to love you, perhaps?" Nyx asked. Percy's eyes widened as he shook his head sadly. Nyx smiled.

"Percy, would you like someone like that?

"Uhhh, yeah, that would be nice."

Nyx smiled at his response. She couldn't wait any longer and asked him the final question.

"How would you like to inherit the throne of the Night?

Percy frowned for a second and his mind raced with possibilities of what Nyx had just said. He processed the information for a moment before his eyes widened.

"You mean….as in….adoption?"

Nyx smiled even bigger and brighter than before and held her arms out in invitation. Percy couldn't believe what he was seeing and just stood there, unable to move. Suddenly, he rushed forward and threw himself into the embrace of the night goddess. Nyx embraced him with all her heart as the two had tears streaming down their faces.

Nyx rubbed the young hero's back as she ran her other hand through his soft, raven black hair muttering words of love before letting him go and clasping his shoulders.

"You are my son now, Percy. I want you to know that and never forget it. I have never adopted anyone before and because you are the first, I will love you with all my being. And nothing will change that. Understand?" Nyx asked. Percy smiled as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, mom."

Nyx smiled before pulling him closer and kissing the top of his forehead.

"Go my son. Get some rest. You've certainly had an eventful day today and your training begins. With that, Percy hugged his new mother and went to his room across the hall. He flopped on the bed and quickly started to fall asleep. Nyx quietly opened his door and entered the room, walking over and sitting on the side of Percy's bed. She raised her hand and softly stroked her son's hair, humming a quiet, peaceful song as Percy slowly fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **That's a wrap! Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in 3 hours; this is the biggest chapter I've written in the shortest amount of time so you could say I'm proud of myself. Sorry if any of you readers are super confused about the story right now, I know a lot of things are going on and they're different too. I promise most, if not all of it will play a certain role in the future, whether it be minor or major. Again, please be patient and just bear with me for now. Like I said about the future of this story, I will be pausing it in the next couple of months when college classes start. I feel really bad about writing so much in the actual story and then "ending" it with no loose ends being tied up. But I also feel like I have to write it for the sake of the story. In the end, I hope you guys understand me, and if you do, I appreciate it alot, I really do. That being said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; chapter 7 coming probably late June so stay tuned for that. Follow, favorite, and give me a review, those always help me write better. Until next time everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: First mission

**Hi everyone! Sorry for updating a couple weeks late. I've been really busy getting ready for college and summer is getting the best of me :P. Trying to get the motivation to write ch.7 has been super hard but finally, I've gotten it done. A little heads up on chapter updates; I start college in mid August so ch.8 will probably come right before then. That's a promise. I want to make the update definite before I go on a temporary hiatus. Don't worry though, fall break comes only a couple months after so you'll get a chapter then. Enough of me ranting! I give you ch.8 and hope you all enjoy it! If you like the story, leave a review, favorite, follow; I appreciate each and every one of em!**

 **P.S I noticed I made this a major Pertemis story and haven't put much of the two since the beginning. So, I've decided to speed things up a bit via the paragraph(s) you will see in italics so we can get to the best parts of the story; PERTEMIS FLUFF**

 _Six months later_

 _Percy has been training nonstop with Krios and the other Titans. His skill with a blade now rivals any, god or demigod. His stamina, agility, endurance, speed have been enhanced to an almost godly level. It was safe to say he was a god without the title and immortality. Whenever he wasn't training with the Titans, his mother Nyx cared for him and loved him as a mother should. She cared for him like she had never cared for someone before; to this day she still couldn't grasp the fact that she loved someone like this. All her other children were lovely, but Percy was different. He had suffered so much and at such a young age. Nyx felt in her heart that it would be the worst crime in the universe to not care for someone like Percy._

 _But while Nyx and the Titans were feeling the fruit of success and happiness, the same could not be said for the Olympians._

"Milady!"

"Hm? Oh! Thalia! You scared me. What is it?" Artemis asked, shaken from her thoughts. Her faithful lieutenant was standing in front of her but with her arms crossed.

"That's the third time you've spaced out since training started, milady. Are you ok?" Thalia asked with worry in her eyes.

Artemis sighed. It had been months since Percy had gone missing. Artemis was in a horrible state, even though she didn't show it on the outside. Every passing day hammered at her almost broken heart; her not knowing if Percy was dead or alive was killing her from the inside. All she knew was that if Percy was dead, it was her fault. If Percy was alive, he was probably suffering one way or another. Whatever the case, _it was still her fault._ All because she couldn't make up her stupid mind whether to fall in love with Percy or not.

"I'm fine Thalia. Thank you. Go back to training please. The hunters need you. Especially Lisa. Help her with her bow would you? The war will start any day now and I need all of them ready. Every single one of em. I have a feeling that when it does start, we might get some answers to Percy's whereabouts.

Thalia nodded her head and went off to help little Lisa with her bow. Artemis sighed and made to stand up and head to her tent….

 _Percy…zzzzzzzz….Percy….Percy wake up…..zzzzzzzz….wake up, my son….._

A bright light engulfed Percy's room as he slowly opened his eyes and took in the vastness of his room. He sat up and saw his mother sitting at the end of his bed. He got up and gave her a hug.

"Percy, it's time. Your first mission is today and I want you to do well, ok?" Nyx told her son. Percy nodded and gave her a smile. The two walked out to the main dining hall to discuss it further.

"So what am I gonna do? What kind of mission is it?" Percy asked.

"Your first mission will be an assassination. I will give you the necessary details after breakfast." Nyx said.

"Eat up, young man. I won't have you hungry in the middle of a mission."

"Mooooommm!" Percy whined as Nyx ruffled his hair. The monsters who were eating, watched with interest. The two acted like regular mortals yet one was the most powerful demigod to ever live while the other was the the most powerful primordial. They had truly chosen peculiar masters to serve under.

Percy ate his breakfast quickly, eager to find out more about his mission. He had the spent the rest of the morning training but found himself wondering why his mother hadn't talked to him yet. It was long past noon and he couldn't help but be curious. As he reveled in these thoughts, Nyx came up to him at last. Now it was almost late into the evening and his anxiety was getting the best of him. He was constantly fiddling with his hands and clothing, trying to shake out his nerves.

"Calm down my son, you're getting so jumpy! I know you're excited but I haven't even told you the details yet!" Nyx said with a smile. At her words, he finally calmed his nerves and looked at his mother for her to continue.

"Now, let's get on with it. Your mission is an assassination. I know you've been wondering why I haven't talked to you about it all day because this will be a night mission. Your skills in stealth and recon will be tested. Unlike training, you cannot afford detection Percy. In training, I allowed 1-2 detections but now, you will not have any. You are to get in, do what you need to do, and get out." Nyx explained. Percy nodded his head in understanding and motioned for her to continue.

"Assassinating your target won't be easy. You must take out her group of followers first before you can move on to make things easier. Once you've-"

"Sorry mom, but her? My target's a female?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face. Nyx sighed and braced herself.

"Yes my son. Your target is Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt."

Percy paused for a second and let the information sink in. Nyx closed her eyes and waited for her son's reaction. But when she heard nothing after a few seconds, she opened her eyes again to see Percy with a confused look on his face.

"Percy? Percy are you alright?" Nyx asked with worry. She expected a reaction but this was a surprise. Complete confusion. She realized he was stuck in a multitude of emotions and his mind couldn't decide which emotion to feel right now.

"Ummm yeah…... yeah I'm ok…...I guess…." Percy said slowly. Percy's mind was filled with a myriad of emotions. Somehow, one side of his brain was telling him he should be ecstatic for having the opportunity to exact revenge on the woman who hurt him. But at the same time, the other side was telling him he shouldn't be agreeing to this. But why? Why should he _not_ be ok with this mission?

"My target….is Artemis….." Percy said. Nyx nodded her head.

"Yes my son. Will you be ok with this?"

"Uhhh yeah. I think I'll be alright. But. I have to take out her whole hunt too?

"I suppose so. What's wrong with that Percy?"

"Well, they've never done anything to me other than throw cold glares my way. But that's understandable. I don't have anything against them; I don't wanna kill em Mom. Not if I can help it."

Nyx sighed. She thought for a quick minute and realized that if Percy didn't want to, he didn't have to kill the entire hunt. As long as he eliminated Artemis, the mission would still be considered a success. The hunt would dissolve without their leader.

"I guess you can spare the hunters. I won't force you to kill them if you don't want to." Nyx said. Percy sighed with relief and hugged his mom. The night goddess returned the hug with love and ruffled his hair before kissing the top of his head.

"Your mission starts now, my son. Here. You will need this." She handed him a glowing, silver and black hunting knife.

"What's this for? I've already got Riptide Mom." Percy said confused.

"Artemis is an immortal Percy. This knife is special; the only weapon in existence with the ability to take the soul of any being and store it inside. It's light, it's sharp, and very deadly Percy. Do not let it fall into wrong hands. I've made some modifications for you to use it during the war when the actual battles come. I'll let you experiment when you get back, ok?" Nyx explained. Percy smiled and took the knife. Nyx waved her hands and made a personal sheath appear on Percy's left shoulder. He slipped the knife in and tightened the strap on the sheath, making sure it was secure. For some reason, he felt like his mother had made some sort of sacrifice to make this weapon and he made a silent promise to use it well and keep it safe.

"Go and make me proud." Nyx said with a smile. Percy nodded and went to his room to gather the rest of his gear.

 _Linebreak_

It was near midnight when Percy had finally been able track the moon goddess and her hunters to a small clearing near a small lake. He slowly sneaked his way into the main encampment and used his mother's training to identify Artemis' tent in the darkness. It was bigger than the rest of the tents and was placed near the border of the lake, where the water lapped up against the shore. Percy took a moment to ready himself and check his gear. He sighed and attempted to steel his nerves. He stretched his arms and legs and proceeded to the entrance of Artemis' tent.

Percy lowered into a crouch and stealthily made his way to the front of the tent, careful not to step on any branches or twigs. He reached the entrance of the tent and paused to look at the outside. Artemis' tent wasn't fancy at all but the animal skins and silver moon symbols on it made it look beautiful. Percy shook his head and braced himself. Before entering, he concentrated, lowering his power aura in order to minimize the chances of waking up Artemis. He flipped up his hood and raised a mask scarf over most of his face, opened the tent flap, and cautiously stepped inside, taking in his surroundings.

Animal skins of all types lined the inner walls, a small desk, a couch, and finally the goddess herself. Artemis was fast asleep on her bed made from bear skins. He hadn't noticed it before, but the tent had two small windows on opposite sides of the tent. A small sliver of silver light shone through one of the windows right next to Artemis' bed. The beam landed right on Artemis' face and Percy couldn't help but stare. _Wow._ That was all Percy could say in his head. Percy thought Artemis was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; the beam of moonlight, how her chest softly rose up and down, the way her mouth was a little open as each little breath came out in the cutest snore. Percy shook his head again. _Agh get a grip Perce! You have a job to do!_ But how? How could he kill Artemis now? She was so peaceful, so vulnerable. _But you have to. She betrayed you! She told you she never wanted to see or speak to you ever again! And on Olympus? She didn't bat a fucking eyelash at the mention of you!_ This was one voice in his head. And for a split second, he almost wanted to wake the moon goddess up and challenge her to a duel right then and there so he could watch her suffer when he defeated her. But another voice, a tiny one, emerged in his mind. _You don't have to. She didn't mean to lash out at you. She was angry and her thoughts clouded in rage. Can you really blame her? She's a maiden goddess Percy! It's not her fault she has morals and codes to uphold! It's not her fault she fell in love with you!_ Hold up. What now?

 _She's in love with me? Nah! How could I know? Ever since she literally banished me from looking or talking to her, I feel like she hates me right? Right? Ugh!_ Percy sighed. He didn't get why his love life had to be so damn complex and confusing. He never knew how to feel, what to do, how to act around women. He had thought romance was too complicated but that was until he met Annabeth. Now that she wasn't here with him anymore and he had moved on, it was back to square one with women and all their feelings and weird signals and…..

"Lady Artemis, I had a bad dream; Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight?"

Percy froze. _Oh shit._ He slowly turned around to see a young girl of about 6-7 rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stood at the tent entrance. Luckily, she was still rubbing her eyes and hadn't seen Percy yet. Unluckily, she stopped.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gods! Lady Artemis!" the little hunter screamed. Percy silently cursed and whipped around to see Artemis bolting up in her bed and looking at the little girl before noticing the tall figure that stood by her bed. Fortunately, Percy's mask and hood were still on and he quickly utilized one of his powers Nyx had given him and shadow teleported out to the middle of the camp. He had no choice now. He had to take on the entire hunt and Artemis herself.

Artemis acted quickly, taking her bow and hunting knives, snapping her fingers for her hunter garb and to wake up the rest of the hunt. Within minutes the moon goddess and the hunters had assembled around the now lit campfire facing the forest and the lake.

"Milady! What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Thalia asked. Artemis shook her head and put a finger to her mouth to signal everyone to be quiet.

In a low whisper, Artemis answered. "I have no idea. I was sleeping when Lily woke me up inside my tent, screaming. There was a figure right at my bedside." Artemis said. The rest of the hunt silently gasped and steeled themselves for whatever might be out in the forest.

"Who do you think that was?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know; they had a hood and mask covering their face. Now that I think of it, it must be a man. His body was too muscular and tall for a woman. But I can't understand why I didn't notice him in my tent, much less right next to my bed! I never fully sleep when I'm in bed as my consciousness is always half awake." Artemis explained. The silence that had fallen on the entire camp was deafening as no one made to move a muscle. As soon as Artemis was about to call everything off and for the hunt to go back to their tents, a hulking figure dropped from the trees above, landing 15 feet from the nearest hunter.

 _Linebreak_

Percy had hightailed it out of the tent as fast as he could when he noticed Artemis looking at him. Even with his armor and clothing on, he had a feeling she could tell if it was him, disguise or not. Now he was listening to the goddess explain what had just happened to her hunters. He had teleported into the middle of the camp but decided against the entire hunt seeing him and promptly went to the nearest tree, right above the whole camp. Percy knew he couldn't just sit in the trees forever. He had a mission to complete and wouldn't leave till he had finished it. He took a deep breath and checked his weapons and gear before leaping from his hiding place right on top of the hunters.

(3rd POV)

As soon as she heard a soft thud, Artemis notched an arrow and aimed it directly at the source, which happened to be the man who was stalking her. In a split second, the rest of the hunt had followed her example. The man was kneeling, and slowly stood up, turning to face them. To say the hunters were scared would be a bit of an understatement. The man was fully clothed in black armor and attire, built perfectly for stealth and agility. He had numerous throwing knife sheathes attached to his belt, and a smattering of others placed within reachable distance on his chest and back. Artemis noticed the long hunting knife attached to the man's left shoulder but failed to see his hand fingering a certain ballpoint pen, neatly placed on his right hip. His head was shrouded in mystery; a midnight black hood and face scarf covering everything except for his eyes. As Percy was still looking downwards a bit, Artemis couldn't see his eyes and proceeded towards the front of her hunters.

"Who are you?! Why were you in my tent, _boy_?" Artemis said with ferocity. Percy smiled a bit at this. It had been months since he had any contact with the Olympians or demigods and they were fiercely prideful, like always. A short silence ensued as Percy stood, silent and unwavering. Artemis took this as an act of passive aggression; the boy _wanted_ to be attacked. _So be it._ Artemis took aim and fired her bow with precision, right at Percy's head. With one swift move, he unsheathed a throwing knife and deflected the silver arrow without throwing the actual knife. As the entire hunt gasped, Percy slowly sheathed his throwing knife and stood again, still and unmoving. Artemis flicked her hand ever so slightly as Thalia moved to fire, the rest of the hunt following suit. A flurry of 20 arrows shot towards Percy who quickly strafed to one side, unsheathed Riptide, and swung in a downward arc, cutting all the arrows in half, and resheathing the sword, all in one fluid motion. The hunt now had their mouths wide open and Artemis in complete awe at this man's skill. _How is he so fast! There can't possibly anyone that can deflect that many arrows at once, much less a boy!_ Fine, Artemis thought. If this boy was so good at defending from a long ways away, she would have to see how good he was at close quarters.

Percy recovered and crouched slightly in a combat stance, once again his hand on Riptide. Suddenly, the hunters came at him at rapid speed, but the mistake of coming at him 2-3 at a time. Percy managed to dodge, deflect, and knock out almost all the hunters in less than 10 minutes. He wasn't tired yet but knew he was in for a fight when he saw his cousin step out with two hunters behind her. He readied himself as the three flew at him, brandishing their hunting knives, Thalia bracing Aegis and her electric spear. This time, Percy had a bit of trouble. The two hunters must've been the elite hunters behind Thalia. He quickly dispatched them with a series of quick swings, using offense for the first time since the fight started. He turned to Thalia and smiled. The lieutenant of Artemis had sharp eyes; she growled upon seeing Percy smirk even under his mask. She waited, noticing her two hunters had fallen easily from attacking first and raised her shield up, forcing Percy to attack her first. And boy, did he attack. He dashed forward and raised his sword high before bringing it down on Aegis. Thalia braced the impact and struggled to shake her arm from the vibration of the attack. Before she had a chance to go on the offense, Percy lowered and swept her legs from under her before bringing his fist down at her. She rolled out of the way and spun around to see Percy slam his fist straight into the ground, a small crater forming where the fist had made contact with the earth. He recovered quickly and decided to end the fight. Percy took 4 throwing knives from his belt and began running at Thalia, each second hurling a knife at her, forcing her to block with Aegis. With the last knife thrown, he was right in front of her. He continued charging forward and grabbed the top of the shield and made to vault right over Thalia landing behind her as he shoved her to the ground, kicking her arsenal to the side as he lay a foot on her chest. Thalia struggled to get up but to no avail. As Percy lifted his foot of Thalia, he saw Artemis ready herself with two wicked sharp hunting knives drawn. He smirked and steeled himself, finally drawing Riptide, but casting a dark shadow over the blade, hiding its true identity. He wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal himself and knew Artemis and Thalia would draw suspicion at his sword. Percy took the opportunity to rush at Artemis first, this time enveloping himself in a shadow, reappearing 20 feet in the air and flying down at Artemis. She raised her knives to block and proceeded to fight like never before. The hunters watching couldn't believe their eyes. They were the greatest warriors to grace the Earth and were dispatched within seconds, even Thalia, the best of them, falling victim to this _boy's_ skills. Watching Percy and Artemis battle was rather impossible. The two went at each other with viciousness, each trying to kill the latter. A blur of blades was all that could be seen; sometimes it looked like there were multiple blades, the two were so fast. Percy, who was renowned for his unpredictable fighting nature, proceeded to end the fight by using his elbow to attack Artemis' unprotected midsection. She grunted and recoiled in surprise as Percy used a combination of hand to hand combat moves to disarm her completely, kicking her hunting knives to the side where they couldn't be reached. He swept her legs under her and once again, placed a single boot on her chest, Riptide nestled on her neck. Percy moved his hand towards his mother's weapon, the silver knife capable of reaping a soul and storing it inside the blade. His hand almost reached the handle of the knife before he paused. _Ahhh shit. I don't know if I can do this. Something keeps telling me I shouldn't kill her. But why? Why can't I follow through without hesitation?_ Percy stood there looking at Artemis with his piercing sea green eyes as she looked to the side, ashamed at the position she was in. Artemis thought to herself, " _It's like Orion all over again. Me in this hopeless situation with no one to come and help me. Not even Percy."_

Percy didn't know what to do. Here he was, in the killing position to take out his enemy's most powerful unit, and yet he was hesitating. Then, suddenly, finally in a fit of realization, he stumbled upon why he didn't want to kill Artemis. Deep down, Percy knew Artemis didn't mean what she said to him that fateful night months ago. Deep down, Percy knew Artemis had good intentions and would never hurt him after knowing how bad Annabeth's death had affected him. Deep down, Percy…...Percy was still in love with her. There was no denying it now. Their little session in the infirmary tent, the look on Artemis' face as he stood above her now. He didn't know how, but he could tell she wished he was there to save her. Of course she didn't know that the one person she wanted to see right now was actually in front of her. So he decided to maker her wish come true.

Percy sighed as he released the shadow on Riptide, lifted his foot off of Artemis, and stepped back, away from the hunters as they gathered to help their mistress up. Thalia handed the goddess a canteen of nectar before glancing at the sword in the mysterious man's hand, her eyes widening as she slowly realized who it was. Artemis noticed the sword had changed color and looked up at the man with curiosity. Percy slowly lowered his face mask and hood as he ran a hand through his messy, raven black hair, daring to meet the eyes of the woman he'd fallen in love with. A series of gasps were heard; the hunters because their suspicions of their attacker actually being a woman proven wrong, Thalia because her suspicions were actually right, and then Artemis herself. She put handed Thalia the nectar as she slowly stepped forward closer to Percy.

"P-Percy? Is that you? Is it really you?" Artemis asked softly. It had seemed the Fates had granted her her wish but in a very, very odd way. Percy lowered his head and sighed before looking up and nodding. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey…...I guess…..haha...ummmmm" Percy said sheepishly. No one moved a single muscle. Suddenly, Thalia rushed forward and smacked Percy across the face with an electric slap. The son of the sea recoiled in surprise, bringing a hand up to his now stinging cheek.

"HEY?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS PERCY?! THAT'S ALL YOU SAY IS HEY? YOU DISAPPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THIS FUCKING EARTH AND COME BACK TO SAY HEY?!" Thalia screamed. She closed the distance and hugged her cousin tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Gods Kelp Head, don't you ever fucking do that shit again, ok?!"

"I promise. Good to see you too Thals." Percy said with a laugh. Thalia wiped her tears and pulled back a bit but stepped back a bit.

"Wait, you're not evil or anything right? Why did you attack us?" Thalia asked curiously. Percy sighed and waved his hand.

"It's a long story Thals. I need time to explain. Just…...just know I'm not here to hurt you. Any of you" Percy said as he glanced at the rest of the hunters. For the first time in his life, they weren't giving him cold glares but rather fearful glances here and there from those brave enough to look at him. He sighed internally, making a promise to apologize to them later when he had the time. Thalia took one look at her mistress and ordered the hunt to clean up and go back to their tents. Soon it was just Percy and Artemis, standing awkwardly in the middle of the clearing. Artemis sighed and decided to start before it got even more awkward.

"So…...you speak the truth then? You're not here on bad terms or anything?"

Percy shook his head.

"I might not be here on bad terms but…..I'm loyal to….your enemies….right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"When you last saw me, I was neutral in this upcoming war. But I joined Nyx and the titans afterwards. After…..you know…..what you said to me….."

Artemis' eyes widened at the mention of this but sighed.

"Percy please. I know you don't believe me when I say I didn't mean those words but really. I don't mean them. Not at all. I promise. Please Percy. Please forgive me. I don't expect you to at all, but at least tell me that."

Percy stood silent as he stared at her beautiful face under the moon and smiled.

"I believe you."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you as well."

"But…..I don't deserve it. Not after what I told you. Not after the pain I know I put you through."

"Well I do so you're just gonna have to deal with it Arty" Percy said with a smile. Artemis melted at the mention of her nickname and Percy's smile. The nickname that had uneventfully brought the two closer than ever. The smile that she dreamt about, night after night. She looked down and held her hands together, unsure of what to think at the moment. She looked up slightly, only to see Percy inches away from her. Normally she would've been surprised and taken a step back. Normally, if it was a male, she wouldn't have hesitated to turn them into a jackalope. But this was Percy. And she could never step back and away from a man like Percy. She continued to avert her eyes from looking directly at Percy in general but felt a big hand softly grab her chin. Percy brought Artemis up to look at him and while Artemis was nervous, Percy was nervous as well. She had never looked more beautiful at night, with the moonlight shining down at her, her silver eyes twinkling and sparkling against the starry sky. Percy leaned down, closing the distance, and gently placing his lips on Artemis as he closed his eyes. Artemis in the meantime was lost in Percy's sea green eyes, the very eyes that had captured her heart from day one. As soon as Percy had begun to kiss her, she closed her eyes and let herself fall. She let herself fall deeper, deeper than she fell for Orion. She placed her hands on Percy's chest and let him do all the work. She didn't want this to stop. She wished she could stay like this, lost in Percy's eyes and lips forever. But good things had to come to an end as the two parted, leaning their foreheads against each other, gasping for breath. Percy smiled again and took Artemis in his arms, hugging her as tight he could for fear he might lose her at any moment. Artemis returned the hug with equal fervor, safe and secure in the warm embrace of the man she'd fallen in love with.

 **Phew! That was one hella of a long chapter! It might be one of the longest ones I've written. I guess I wanted to make up for being a little late on the updates, so if any of you were mad at me, I hope you enjoyed it xD. Anyways, I had lots of fun with the Pertemis fluff and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I wanna leave the chapter ending here with fluff and start ch.8 with all the explanations. Percy already received Thalia's wrath but you guys are just gonna have to wait when he gets back to his mother. Good luck Percy! That's all I have for now, I hope I can see you guys again this coming August before I go on a short hiatus! Leave a review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff and love you readers to death!**

 **-Caroline**


	8. Chapter 8: Zeus' mistake

**Yay ch.8! Guess I lied when I said this chapter was coming in August but hey, it was a good lie! So, I know I made a fluke in my last A/N at the beginning of ch.7, "I give you ch.8…" I don't know if it confused anyone but I'M SOOO SORRY IF THAT MESSED ANY OF YOU GUYS UP. I hope I'm making it up to you all with this chapter! Anyways, this and probably one or two more will be the last chapters before my temporary hiatus. I've tried my best not to leave a cliffhanger but with all my ideas for the story, it's really hard not to give a cliffhanger. That's all I got so onwards with Chapter 8 and I hope you all enjoy it!**

Percy and Artemis parted quickly and the two smiled at each other before Artemis' face contorted into anger as she crossed her arms. Under other circumstances, Percy would be scared shitless but this was Artemis. He couldn't help but admire how cute she looked when she pouted. It didn't help that she was shorter than him, even in her 18yo form.

Percy held his hands up defensively as he braced himself.

"What?!"

"You have a lot to explain mister. You're lucky I like you enough to not vaporize you where you stand for the stunt you've been pulling the past couple months!" Artemis said viciously. Percy stood his ground and smirked.

"You just _like_ me? Jeez Artemis, I'm hurt." Percy said as he fake acted sad. Artemis rolled her eyes and stared Percy down before finally succumbing to her heart as she let out a laugh. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the son of Poseidon as the latter did the same. She buried her face in Percy's chest as she took in his intoxicating sea smell that she had fallen in love with. Percy brushed her hair for a bit before she looked up and leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss. The two parted after a minute and Artemis lost herself in Percy's sea green eyes. She smiled as she blushed and said, "Ok fine…..I love you…...but only just a little bit."

Percy laughed and went in for another kiss, but was surprised when the moon goddess pulled back abruptly and took his hand and pulled him to Thalia's tent. Percy whined at not getting a long kiss, much to Artemis' entertainment.

"C'mon Kelp Head, you're not off the hook yet. You still need to explain where you've been and what you've been doing. Might I remind you I'm not the only who wants to hear this? Have fun with Thalia" Artemis said with a smile. Percy groaned as the two neared Thalia's tent. Artemis flipped open the flap and led Percy in. Inside was a miniature version of Artemis' main tent; Percy looked around to see a bed, couch, drawer, and a big table with a couple of chairs. Thalia was sitting at the table thinking when she noticed the two people inside her tent and invited them to sit. Percy sat across from Thalia as Artemis pulled up a chair beside her lieutenant. As Artemis waved a hand at the door to prevent any eavesdroppers, Percy took a deep breath before he told them of his whereabouts for the past couple months.

 _Linebreak_

Percy had gotten to the part where he'd almost blown up Mt. Othrys and Nyx's palace( **A/N: Not sure if I remember writing about this but Nyx's palace is inside the Titan's main palace. She pretty much went in and popped up a place of her own within the main building. TLDR, palace inside a palace.)** when Artemis looked down as a small pang of guilt hit her heart again. Percy noticed and reached over the table to grab her hand. She looked up and smiled as she took her own hand and placed it over Percy's. Thalia watched in amazement at the two's interaction before shaking her head and smiling. She turned back to Percy.

"So what happened after your little episode?"

"Well, I kinda had to clean up everything and went inside the palace to eat dinner." Percy said. He looked away and down at the floor as Artemis noticed and narrowed her eyes.

"So you had broken contact with us and the demigods and went to Nyx for help. There's something you're not telling us. Tell us Percy. _Now_." Artemis said sternly. Percy looked to Thalia but she mirrored Artemis' expression. The son of the sea god sighed and took a deep breath.

"After I finished dinner, I went to Nyx's palace and well…..she kinda adopted me." Percy let out with one breath as he braced himself. A brief silence ensued before a certain moon goddess exploded.

" _WHAT!?"_ Artemis yelled. "What do you mean _she adopted you?_ She _hates_ us Olympians but to adopt a demigod? She's the most powerful primordial and because of that, she's probably the most evil! Adopting a demigod? Percy that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

"She knows what I've been through. She knows how much I've suffered. The things I had to do, the things I've seen. The people and things I've sacrificed to keep the palace of Olympus standing." Percy said sternly. "Plus, I'd like it if you didn't bash my mother. She most definitely is NOT evil and if she was, she wouldn't have adopted me. She cares and loves me just as I care and lover her. She's done a lot for me already, even though it was for a short time."

Artemis sighed and grabbed Percy's hand again. "I'm sorry Percy. Nyx was never known to be even merciful but if you say she's changed, then I'll take your word for it."

Percy smiled and chuckled a bit. "Thanks Artemis, it means alot to me."

Artemis returned the smile but Thalia coughed loudly. "So are we just gonna forget the fact that there's a war about to happen?" Thalia asked. Percy and Artemis stopped and looked at each other.

"Ahhh shit." Percy said dejectedly.

 _Linebreak_

"Well now what do we do? We're supposed to be enemies Percy, not lovers!" Artemis said. Percy gripped her hand tighter as he struggled to come up with words.

"I-I…..I don't know. I don't know what to do. I was supposed to kill you Artemis but now…...now I know that's impossible." Percy said slowly. Artemis let out a sigh of relief before she went and sat next to Percy, leaning her head against his chest as he slowly brushed her silky, auburn hair. Thalia threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"This is stupid. Ugh, this is so lame!...I mean! Not you guy's relationship or anything but…..this stupid war! Can't you just call off your mom, Percy? Maybe try conquering the world in 60-70 years when you and I are dead?" Thalia suggested. Percy shook his head sadly.

"As much as I'd like to spend the last of my days with you, Nico, and Artemis, I think it's obvious to say my mom won't let up. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. To strike down the gods when they're at their lowest is something that doesn't happen often, right Artemis? Percy said. The moon goddess nodded her head sadly.

"Plus, we still have my dad to deal with. Let's say Nyx calls off the war because you're her son now. What about us Percy? Zeus will kill us both for even being friends much less being in a relationship together!" Artemis said. Her eyes began to water as a single tear fell down her face. Percy lifted Artemis' face up and wiped the tear away with his thumb as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I won't let him get in the way of us. I'll go through Tartarus and back for you Artemis. I'll tear down the heavens if it means keeping you by my side." Percy said with a serious look on his face. Artemis sniffled a bit before she smiled and buried her face in his chest once more. After a minute or so, Thalia perked up.

"Hey, maybe we could try and appeal to my father. You know, get a vote going! We all know he's gonna flip his shit and all but if we put him up against the whole council, you guys could win the vote and be together! C'mon Artemis, Percy's a favorite among you guys. Even Ares, as much as he doesn't want to, admits Percy is a "decent" warrior! Don't even start with Hades, Hestia and the others. Did I forget to mention he's a son of Poseidon too?" Thalia explained.

"Well, you're not wrong about his popularity on Olympus. And the vote idea is a good way to put everyone against my father." Artemis said. "If you're up for this, I'm willing to go through with it. I can't hide it anymore. I can't deny how much I love you anymore Percy."

"So not just a little bit anymore, right?" Percy said with a smirk. Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Percy let out a laugh as the three stood from their chairs.

"C'mon lovebirds, let's get you a relationship approval!" Thalia said excitedly.

 _Linebreak_

The trio flashed up to Olympus and walked towards the main council room to speak with Zeus and the others. They opened wide the doors of Olympus and stepped inside the massive throne room as Artemis shot a silver arrow into the sky to signal a council meeting. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the Olympians had flashed inside the throne room and taken their seats, not noticing Percy standing in the middle of the room. Artemis had gone to her throne with Thalia in a chair beside her. As soon as everyone had settled down, all eyes turned to the demigod standing in front of them. Percy stood emotionless as he stared down the Olympians who had abandoned him. Poseidon was the first to open his mouth and speak.

"My son, is that you? Is it really you?" Poseidon said softly. Percy was unsure how to respond and react. These were the people he had fought for, the people he had sacrificed so much for, the people who had given up on him when he had not done so on them. But something was off. He panned the room looking each Olympian in the eye. They were all genuinely shocked and happy to see him, except Artemis who wasn't surprised. But they had all abandoned the search for him so easily. It looked as if they didn't care they couldn't find him. But why was something in the back of his head telling him they weren't faking their shock right now?

Percy thought for a second before he realized that _Krios_ was the one that had shown him the Iris message. Did he….was he showing him a fake iris message? Percy knew he wasn't the brightest but he could tell when something was off with certain things and he knew damn well Krios had shown him an altered Iris message.

All the Olympians were staring at him with concern, seeing he had blanked out for a minute. Percy shook his head and regained his senses.

"Ummm yeah! Yeah, it's me. I've just…..been through alot lately." Percy said slowly.

"Son, it's good to have you back. I missed you a lot my son. I hope you're ok now then?" Poseidon said. Percy nodded his head.

"I suppose it's good to see alive and well Perseus but I have a feeling you have something to tell me, no?" Zeus asked with a glint in his eyes. Percy immediately eyed Artemis who told him in his mind. _How is this possible? He couldn't possibly have known! Unless…_ Percy narrowed his eyes and glanced at Aphrodite who was ferociously filing her nails and not paying attention to what was happening. _Aphrodite!_ Percy looked down towards the marble floor and took a deep breath as he looked to Artemis again. The moon goddess nodded her head and stepped down from her throne and joined Percy at his side. The majority of the Olympians were a little surprised to see this but gasped collectively as Artemis grabbed Percy's hand.

Artemis took a deep breath and looked up at her father, who was already crackling with electricity. "Father, Percy and I would like to let you know that….we are in a relationship. Ummm…..not just friends….." A silence engulfed the entire throne room before a multitude of powers exploded as every being in the room began yelling. Aphrodite, while guilty of telling Zeus, was screaming nonetheless because her favorite couple had just announced their relationship, Poseidon and Zeus were in a yelling standoff for obvious reasons, Ares was shouting because he loved when the entire throne room erupted into chaos and it meant an inevitable fight. It was after a couple minutes of this did Hestia use her power of family to bring everyone down a couple notches.

"SILENCE! THIS COUNCIL WILL HAVE PEACE! You're all gods and goddesses, ACT LIKE IT!" Hestia shouted. In an instant, the whole council calmed and returned to their seats, some reluctantly, others out of fear of their sister/aunt. Hestia rarely got mad, but when she did, well, let's just say she scared Zeus even when he was throwing one of his fits.

Poseidon was the first to speak as he gripped his trident. "I won't have you strike down my son just because he's in a relationship! I don't care if it's your daughter, he's still MY son and Artemis is still MY niece. Touch either and my wrath will be endless!"

Hades gripped his throne as well and spoke, "For the first time in a LONG time, I agree with my brother. Perseus returned to me my rightful place and throne on this pathetic council and has earned his right as a demigod and my nephew. I have no quarrels against my niece and would prefer you stay out of their relationship. My brother's threat mirrors my own, Zeus.

Zeus looked around the throne room to see murderous looks from multiple gods and goddesses. He was outnumbered. Percy and Artemis were looking on in fear, AR

"You…..you would all betray me for _them_?! No….NO! I won't have this anarchy in my council! You will all listen to me! I am the King of the Gods and I will decide everything!" Zeus yelled. He took out his master bolt and charged it up before Artemis suddenly cried out.

"Stop Father! You cannot do this! You can't kill Percy and I! Not yet at least!" Artemis shouted desperately. Zeus hesitated for a second.

"Move out of the way daughter! I will pardon you just this once and will deal with you after. Move aside! Now!" Zeus screamed. Artemis stood tall and firm beside Percy. She knew she never would've been able to stand up to her father alone but with Percy next to her, she felt invincible.

"Very well, my daughter. I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice. You are a disgrace to your family, unfit to be even called my _daughter._ " Zeus said. A flurry of whispers bounced around the room, _his own daughter…...what an arrogant prick…..he's changed so much…..what does he think he's doing?..._

"WAIT!" Percy suddenly shouted. Again Zeus halted for a split second.

"Artemis is right. You can't kill us uncle, not yet. I know you're hellbent on killing us but you can't without a proper council vote." Percy said confidently. With a venom, he added, "The "ancient laws" demand it, _uncle"_

Zeus took the Ancient laws very seriously and once again he hesitated but pulled back reluctantly.

"Fine! We'll have a stupid vote. A vote to determine your fate. All those in favor of me vaporizing these two to Tartarus?" Zeus said. Only a few hands came up, belonging to Zeus himself and Dionysus, Ares, and Demeter.. The rest glared the latter down as Zeus groaned.

"And all in favor of allowing this scum to live?" Zeus said as he sighed. A flurry of hands came up from the rest of the Olympians as they gave Percy and Artemis smiles. Zeus was furious, his daughter and nephew had decided to start a relationship without his permission, almost his whole family voted against him.

"Fine! It is no matter! We still have a war to fight and you swore your loyalty to me Perseus! Do not forget that!" Zeus yelled. Percy smirked as he shook his head.

"You're right. I did swear my loyalty to you and to fight for Olympus should the need arise. But I swore to fight only if it was a good enough reason. And since I deem your reason to be of the utmost worthless one ever, I don't have to fight for you." Percy said confidently.

"No matter! You don't have to fight for me anyways! But if I cannot strike you down myself, my council will. Someone destroy Perseus! Anyone!" Zeus called out. But no one moved a muscle. Not even those who had sided with him on the vote. The King of the Gods looked around the throne room in disbelief as he finally laid eyes on Athena.

"Athena! Strike down this sea spawn! He is the reason your daughter is gone! Smite him and exact your revenge!" Zeus said desperately. Athena stood from her throne but made no movement to attack Percy or Artemis.

"I'm sorry Father. I cannot and will not fight Percy. Annabeth died a heroine's death, no more and no less. I will fight for you in this war because you are my father but I refuse to attack Percy just because you're being overprotective of my sister." Athena said. Zeus' face reddened but he calmed slightly, glad she was still somewhat on his side.

"None of you? None of you will take my side this once?" Zeus asked quietly. No one said a word as he stood, master bolt in hand.

"That's fine. We don't need Perseus. We are the Olympians and we will prevail, with or without him! You all are still gods and will fight this war with me!" Zeus shouted. And once more he scanned the room to see his family look away, some shuffling about, scratching their necks in uncertainty.

Hestia stood from her position at the hearth and spoke in a soft but strong voice.

"You've changed….brother. You're not the brave, just god you once were when struck down our father millennia ago. Now…..now you're nothing but an arrogant king, a king who jumps to stupid conclusions, a king who acts first before he thinks. You're not the brother we all looked up to when we rose against our father. I will not fight Percy and I will not fight in this war. While I have supported you in previous wars, this time, you've crossed the line." Hestia said softly. She stepped back to the hearth and used her power to split off a small part of her essence to which she cast into the hearth to keep it alive while she was gone. In a flash of flames, she disappeared.

All the gods and goddesses that had voted against Zeus stepped down from their respective thrones and flashed out of the throne room. Artemis grabbed Percy's hand and flashed herself back to the hunters camp. Zeus sat down in his throne and placed a hand on his head, finally calming down and thinking at just how bad he might have messed up just now.

 _Linebreak_

Percy and Artemis appeared at the center of the hunters camp as the two stood in silence. Percy sighed and gently took Artemis' hand as he pulled her close and hugged her as tightly as he could. The goddess of the hunt hugged him back just as tightly and held her head against his chest.

"Thank you Percy. For being there with me." Artemis said softly. Percy smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Anything for you, my love." Percy said.

"Hey Percy?

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

Percy let out a laugh. "What do you mean "what now"?

"Well, I sure as Hades am not gonna fight for my dad now. Honestly, that was the last straw. He could've just let it slide or said no but to try and kill me? I can't believe he _is_ my father. A father wouldn't do the things he just tried to do." Artemis said as she hugged Percy.

"I couldn't agree more. But…...you could come and help me. We can take down your father and put him in his place after the war…..Oh shit!" Percy exclaimed. Artemis pulled back quickly and looked up at Percy.

"I forgot about my mission. Gods damn it, how could I let myself forget?! My mom's gonna kill me!" Percy said as he put his hands on his head. He let out a sigh as he took Artemis' hands in his own. "I'm sorry Artemis but…..you should probably come with me. I won't be able to explain not coming back after my mission. Plus, my mom needs to know about us. If she approves you can join our side and we can fight this stupid war together. But man, holy crap I'm screwed! I'm one dead demigod!

"Calm down Percy! She's your mother! If I know anything about mothers is that they won't hurt their children when it comes down to it, with some obvious exceptions of course. But this is Nyx and she adopted you, just like you said! You're her little boy, Percy, she won't dream of hurting you. Don't worry, you stood by me when I confronted Zeus. I will do the same for you now." Artemis said with confidence. Percy let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at her.

"Ok then. Thanks babe!" Percy exclaimed with a smirk. Artemis smacked him upside the head before letting go and visiting Thalia to give her some orders before she left.

 **Annnnd wrap! In conclusion, Zeus is being an idiot, the war is coming, and the majority of his family abandoned him but WHO CARES PERTEMIS IS STILL A THING YAY! But poor Percy is still not off the hook yet with his mom. So, I hope you guys are happy with the early chapter! Next chapter involves the actual confrontation with Nyx. Sorry if I led on to that being in this chapter but I had lots of stuff planned already in this one. I pinky promise Nyx will be in ch.9. I'm going to keep updating early if I can but obviously, no promises with that. I love you all, please review, favorite, follow if you like the story and have a nice day everyone!**

 **~Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

**Hi everyone! Surprise surprise, I lied again, yay! But since it's a good lie, I hope none of you hate me for this. I know, I know, "hiatus in August 'cause college blah blah blah" I decided to hurry up and finish this damn thing while college is still relatively easy and stress free. Once I get into the meat of things, I won't have ANY time to write. So why not finish and not have to worry about it for a while? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, another thing! I've decided to introduce an OC into the story but only for the sake of having a Thalia pairing. I want her to be a bigger part of this story and maybe an OC pairing with her is good way to do that. I don't know, maybe it's not, but I'm doing it anyways soooooooo.**

 **RANT WARNING By the way, on a happy note, I feel like this chapter sucked so sorry if it does disappoint anyone. Why? Oh, it's definitely not the fact that I had typed up a better version that was almost twice as long as this one in a stinking Wordpad document, only to lose 10k words because my laptop hates me. Definitely not. Anyways, I really hope no one hates this chapter. I do feel like there are a lot of plot holes and there are parts of my story that don't add up or are missing. Maybe the characters are too undeveloped and all this other nonsense that runs through my head. Honestly I don't care, I started this story as a stress reliever so I'm going to keep it that way. RANT OVER.**

Artemis stepped out of Thalia's tent and took in a deep breath of the forest scent she enjoyed so much. She loved her domains with all her heart; they made her smile every time she stepped out into the wilderness. Being in the forest made her feel powerful and brave, something she wanted all of her hunters to feel when they were out hunting. As she stood there in her reverie, a pair of strong arms gently wrapped around her waist as she felt soft lips touch her neck. She turned her head slightly to meet the eyes of her one and only love, Percy Jackson. As she stared, mesmerized by his sea green eyes, she couldn't help but wonder how in the Hades she'd gotten here. To form her hunt and taken her oath so many thousands of years ago, to swear off the company and hate any and all men in the world, moral or immortal. And here she was, an immortal virgin goddess deeply in love with a man. But this wasn't any ordinary man. This was Percy Jackson, the demigod who took the sky from her shoulders and saved her from Orion. How could she not fall in love with someone that did those things? And not to mention how handsome he was; the way he cracked his stupid jokes, how his grin and intoxicating sea green eyes drew her in the more and more she'd spent time around him. He was quite literally the perfect man for her and she made a silent promise to never let him go.

"What're you staring at Arty?" Percy asked curiously with a smile evident on his face. Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes.

She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, "I'm staring at you Percy, because I love you.

"Oh….I love you too Artemis." Percy said as he blushed crimson. Artemis couldn't help but let out a laugh as she gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek and separated herself till they were just holding hands.

"Don't we have somewhere to be Fishboy?" Artemis asked playfully. Percy glared at her and flashed them both to Mt. Othrys.

As soon as she felt herself appear, Artemis got a mild feeling of uneasiness as she scanned her was after all, in hostile territory, the home of her family's greatest enemies. But she was with Percy and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to she calmed her nerves, she turned her head towards the main palace, she couldn't help but stare up in awe at the beauty of the palace. It was hauntingly dark and ominous but minus the dark colors and location of the building, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Its architecture rivalled if not surpassed Olympus' by a long shot, something that made Artemis think of Annabeth. Deciding she probably shouldn't mention her to Percy, she walked hand in hand with him towards the double doors that led into the palace. As he pushed the doors open, Artemis suddenly felt that feeling of uneasiness once more. This time she looked to see what caused it and her eyes landed near the courtyard, where a group of minor gods and demigods were congregating. She sensed them to be much more powerful than usual and could only assume the Titans or Nyx had increased their power for the upcoming war. But it wasn't the power that made her uneasy. It was the way they looked at her, how they hungrily stared at her body. She had spent millennia hunting and killing men but it didn't stop them from lusting at her before she drove a hunting knife through their throat. Usually her anger would get the best of her and she would stride up to them and do as she pleased. But the power they radiated as a group made her feel helpless. She began to squirm as she grew more and more uncomfortable but felt Percy squeeze her hand. She looked up at the son of the sea god and was met with a bright smile, the same one that melted her heart every time he did it. The smile seemed to say, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She squeezed his hand to let him know she was ok. Deep down, she was glad Percy was here with her and her love for him grew even more.

Percy and Artemis neared the doors to Nyx's main office by evening. As they entered Nyx's office, the two found it to be empty, void of any being.

"Usually she's in here. There's always demigods and monsters running out and about this place, dropping off reports and such. I don't get why it's so vacant right now…." Percy said as he scratched his head.

"Gah, who cares?! I'm one dead demigod either way when she finds out. And she ALWAYS finds out. My mom's scary like that. Oh man, what do I do….what CAN I do?" Percy panicked. Artemis grabbed Percy and set him in front of her firmly, "Calm down Percy! Worrying about all this isn't helping! I already told you, she won't hurt you Percy. From what you've told me about her, you're her son. She's not going to hurt you Percy, ok?"

Percy looked at Artemis for a minute and finally sighed. She was right. He was getting all worked up for nothing. Right?

"For both my sake and yours, I hope you're right Artemis. But still, it's odd enough she's not in here right now; where's everyone else? This place should be bustling with people, not empty like a ghost town.

"Maybe she went to bed early? And everyone else too?" Artemis proposed. Percy thought for a quick second but shook his head, "Nah, the army sleeps late and not for long either. Mom rarely sleeps anyways. . If she's not busy organizing for the war, she'd be relaxing in her main chambers…."

As Percy said this, he slowly turned around to face the second set of doors that led to his mother's bedroom from the main office. _Oh shit_. As soon as Percy thought this, the doors to Nyx's main chambers swung open, revealing a _very_ pissed off mother. Percy quickly moved Artemis behind him, to which she did without hesitation.

Nyx looked at Percy with a rage like no other. Her eyes, albeit usually calm and relaxing, were now orbs of fiery anger. The stars in her eyes were shining brightly, threatening to explode from within. Her fists were clenched, her eyes flaring, Nyx stood tall, towering over Percy and Artemis when she reached them both. Percy looked downwards to the marble floor, not daring to meet his mother's eyes. Artemis on the other hand, was scared beyond imagination. She had always known about Primordials but never faced one before, much less the most powerful of them all in a very, very angry state.

It took all the courage and willpower in Percy to slowly raise his head up to meet his mother's gaze. Upon looking at her eyes, the son of the sea god trembled beneath Nyx's glare and immediately regretted looking but held firm for the sake of him and Artemis.

Percy looked into Nyx's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before all of a sudden, all the tension in the room dissipated, the rage and fury leaving just as fast as it had came in. Percy's eyes widened when he saw Nyx break her character. She looked at him with eyes of both sadness and care. Percy dropped his head in shame, knowing full well what his mother was feeling right now. He knew he'd fucked up the moment he had decided to spare Artemis. He knew that in doing so, he would be late reporting in for his mission and thus leave his poor mother sitting at home, worrying, not knowing if her baby boy was ok. He felt a shame like no other and wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it.

Percy waited, waited for the screaming to begin, waiting for the scolding to start. But it never came. Once again, he slowly lifted his head up, only to see a teary eyed goddess of night looking at him, her arms wide open. Percy wasted no time and surged forward to hug his mother. As soon as he did, Nyx sobbed. She rubbed his back and ran her hand through Percy's hair as she closed her eyes tight, the reality of Percy being safe finally hitting her. After a good minute or two, they parted, Nyx wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiled at her son. Percy smiled back at his mother but faltered, looking behind him to see a pale Artemis standing there.

Percy took a deep breath before slowly walking behind his girlfriend and placing his hands on her shoulders as he racked his brain of how to start explaining. Nyx stared at the two with calculating eyes and after a couple seconds she laughed.

"I saw everything, Percy, no need to explain yourself. But…...I would like to know." Nyx said as she looked at Artemis., "Your allegiance, my dear. Now that Zeus has crossed the line and you have managed to capture the heart of my little boy here….

"Oh! Ummmmm….Lady Nyx….I suppose since I'm with Percy now, I will be by his side forever. I go where he goes. I am his ally. Since you're obviously with him, that makes me your ally, milady." Artemis slowly explained. Nyx took all of this in and nodded her head.

The night goddess turned to her son, "Percy you've got troops to check on. They've gotten a little rowdy and restless while you were gone."

Percy nodded his head in understanding and gave Artemis a quick kiss before heading off to the barracks. The moon goddess blushed as she placed a hand on her cheek where he'd kissed her. She quickly regained her composure, realizing who was standing in front of her but looked, only to see Nyx already walking off. For some reason, she felt the urge to follow, as if Nyx wanted to talk to her.

The two goddesses walked slowly till they reached Nyx's personal garden just outside of her palace. Nyx reached a bench that overlooked the whole mountain, looking off into the sunset. She sat off to one side, leaving considerable space for Artemis to sit down. The two stared off into the horizon, watching the sun set before Nyx decided.

"I know you know who Percy is Artemis. Who he is as person, a demigod." Nyx spoke softly. Artemis kept her eyes glued to the horizon but nodded her head. She turned her head slightly to look at Nyx and softened upon seeing her. Nyx, in all her might and power, seemed so vulnerable in this moment. Her eyes carried so much emotion, having seen so much pain and suffering. Artemis began to understand as to why Nyx adopted Percy.

Nyx continued, "To see all that he's been through. It's amazing to see him so happy now. He was such a sad little boy when I took him in. The scars he bears are something no one should ever have to have." She paused before continuing, "I know I asked where your allegiances lay before but now I ask you without Percy here. I need to know if I can depend on you. I must know if I can put my little boy's heart in your hands. I need to know if Percy can depend on you. Because he depends on you Artemis. He needs you now and will need you more than he'll ever know."

Artemis sat, deep in thought about what Nyx had just said. _Percy trusts me. He really does, but do I trust him? Ugh, what am I thinking? Of course I do! He's done so much for me already in such a short time. I haven't done him any favors recently other than abandon him when he needed me most. No. No more of that. I owe Percy big time. Plus, I'm…...his girlfriend now. I need to learn to trust him back. I shouldn't even be doubting him right now! It's Percy for crying out loud, his fatal flaw is loyalty. He'll never leave me or betray my trust and neither will I._

Artemis took a deep breath and turned to face Nyx, who waiting patiently.

"Percy has always been there for me. Ever since we met when he was just a teenage boy, he's never failed to impress me. He's brave, courageous, strong, and loyal but he's also suffered a lot. If he trusts me with his life, then I will do the same. Just like he didn't abandon me when I needed him the most, I won't leave him now, when he needs me the most." Artemis answered carefully. Nyx looked at the moon goddess, trying to detect any deceit in her words and smiled brightly when she found none.

"Good. I hope you will keep your word. Like I said before, the time will come when both of your lives depend on your trust of each other. Anyways, I believe my baby is coming back right about…..now" Nyx said smiling. As if on cue, Percy opened the doors to the garden and upon seeing his mother and girlfriend, walked over to join them. Nyx and Artemis stood to greet him.

"Just inspected the army Mom and they all seem to be doing fine. Great job by the way. It was really smart of you to choose a small but elite group to make up our troops." Percy admitted.

"Ohhhhhh isn't my little boy the sweetest?!" Nyx teased as she ruffled Percy's hair adoringly.

"Moooooommmm! Artemis is right there you know! You don't have to embarrass me!" Percy whined. Nyx gave the son of the sea god a small smack upside the head before scolding him, "None of that now mister! Artemis is a wonderful girl, she understands."

Artemis tried very hard not to laugh but evidently failed and let out a chuckle as she covered her mouth. Percy groaned and shook his head, but a smile broke onto his lips. During the whole time, Artemis hadn't even noticed Percy had Riptide out, resting on his shoulders. She thought it odd but gasped when her eyes trailed up to the tip of the sword, which was covered in blood, both human and monster, still dripping.

"Percy….why is your sword covered in blood? Did you fight someone? Are you hurt?" Artemis asked worriedly. Nyx and Percy glanced at each other and smiled before Artemis got impatient, "What's going on?!"

"Oh c'mon Arty, you really think I'd let it slide? I'm not a horrible boyfriend you know." Percy said as he rolled his eyes. The goddess of the hunt racked her brain, trying to figure out what he meant before her eyes widened and she rushed forward and hugged Percy as tight as she could. Percy laughed a bit before hugging her back.

"I thought you didn't notice on purpose. I thought maybe you didn't care they looked at me like that." Artemis said sadly as she buried her face in Percy's chest.

"Yeah well, I had to make sure they knew that you were mine and mine only." Percy said. Artemis looked up at him with shining silver eyes and smiled at him with love. She was glad he defended her the way he did; she was happy he wanted her to be his and that he was willing to make sure people around them knew that.

"Enough you two. Lovebird time can wait. Come, Percy. I have a schedule to keep and that includes preparing the army for battle to come in a couple hours. You have a briefing to give, young man." Nyx said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, I know how it works Mom." Percy said playfully. He grabbed Artemis' hand and led her out the garden, trailing Nyx as she led them to the barracks.

As the three walked towards the barracks, Artemis jumped a little in realization. She had forgotten about Thalia and the hunters this whole time and now wanted to bring them here with her. Artemis cared deeply about her hunt and wanted them to be with her when she went up against her father. She knew her sisters would most definitely agree to fight Zeus; any chance to beat up a male, in this case an Olympian who happens to be the King of the Gods, was too good a chance to pass up.

Artemis called out to Nyx, "Lady Nyx, if you don't mind, I'd like to bring my hunt here with me. I can assure you their alliances lies with me and well…...you know."

"Of course dear. I need to help Percy with his briefing anyways and it will be quite boring to just stand there and hear us ramble." Nyx said.

"Thank you milady. I won't be gone long, Percy" Artemis said.

"Hurry up and come back already, I miss you." Percy whined.

"I haven't left yet silly." Artemis said playfully as she flashed off to the hunters camp to get Thalia and her sisters.

 _Line break_ ( **I just realized I never use line breaks and now I randomly put one in so sorry for that xD)**

As Artemis went off to gather her hunters, Nyx gave Percy a quick 101 on how to give a briefing and speech to his army. After all, they all looked to him with honor and respect. Percy was their commander, their leader; it would be him leading them into coming battle in a few hours. After Percy gave his speech to the army, to which the latter roared in approval, Nyx went off to her office for last minute preparations while Percy did his last rounds on the troops. ( **OC intro starts here** ) As Percy went around making sure each soldier and monster was battle ready and accounted for, he came upon a tall, young demigod. For some reason, Percy had a feeling he wasn't any regular grunt in the army. The way he carried himself among the other soldiers and well, the fact that his armor had 4 small,bronze stars embedded on the front near his shoulder.

"Ummmm….Hey! Whats up? Uh, mind if I ask your name?" Percy said awkwardly. The young demigod turned around quickly, hand nearing his back where a mysterious sword was sheathed, opening his mouth to scold whatever soldier had dared to step out of line.

"Who the Hades do you think-...Oh! Uh, sorry Commander! I didn't realize it was you." The demigod said quickly. Quickly straightening himself he saluted Percy, "Name's Michael sir. I'm your second in command for the duration of this war."

Percy, uneasy at the respect he was being shown, replied awkwardly, "Uhh yeah. No need for all that. I don't care for formalities and lame gestures. Just call me Percy if you will."

"Ahhh...is it ok if I just call you Commander? Lady Nyx requires all commanding officers to show you full respect and well…..I don't wanna get on her bad side." Michael said sheepishly.

"Ugh. Fine. For now, you can call me commander or whatever. But once this lame ass war is over, well, I _command_ you to call me Percy. Cool?" Percy said sternly. Michael nodded his head and smiled.

 **(Story time!)** As Percy finished walking around, he beckoned for Michael to accompany him. Though this war may be a bit short, he wanted to get to know Michael better. He had a feeling there was a lot more than meets the eye with the demigod and felt a small connection in relation to their pasts. Percy wasn't wrong. A son of Hermes, he was placed in the Hermes cabin at a good age of 14. His father had taken it in himself to hide Michael's aura ever since he was born up until he was 14 in order to protect him, only sending him to Camp Half Blood then to train. He seemed to take after his dead half brother, Luke; a master at swordplay, he managed to defeat everyone at camp except Percy but never had the chance to actually fight Percy. Percy found it odd that he had never seen Michael on his occasional visits to the camp, only realizing that while Michael was handsome, strong, brave, his mind was weak and he fell victim to bullying from the older campers, taking it in his best interest to hide himself and only show when needed.

Zeus, after finding out that Hermes had kept the demigod in hiding for so long, threw his master bolt at the young demigod in a fit of rage. Hermes was barely able to conjure a shield to protect his son, but a split second too late. The bolt didn't hit Michael head on, rather a few inches away on the ground, the blast sending him flying 50 feet, headfirst into Zeus' fist. The concussion that followed only weakened his already feeble mind, and it didn't take long for Michael to grow depressed at being unable to recover mentally. It was at this time that Nyx took it in herself to take the young boy under her wing, using the good side of her night powers to heal Michael's mind.

After learning about Michael and his past, Percy decided he liked the guy. If he wasn't a son of Hermes, Percy would've thought his father had sired another child to be his brother. Michael was different from his brothers and sisters at camp; he had dark, raven black hair and blue eyes, similar to Thalia's eyes, though not as bright and attractive. Percy could tell he was a hard worker, he carried a well built body, lean and muscular with zero fat anywhere. He was two years younger than Percy yet he was barely an inch shorter. After much convincing, Michael finally decided he could lower his guard a bit around his commanding officer, deciding to trust that if Nyx caught him being friendly to her son, he could just point a finger in Percy's direction, not that he wanted to.

Percy and Michael ended up on a balcony overlooking the entire barracks as Artemis flashed in with her hunters behind them. As soon as Thalia had flashed in with her mistress, she quickly scanned the room, only to find her best friend and cousin standing with a stranger. A stranger who happened to be incredibly handsome and who just happened to look straight at her as soon as she appeared. Thalia narrowed her eyes at the mysterious demigod but looked off to the side. _Agh! What're you doing Thalia! You're a damn hunter, act like one! You can't just see a hot guy and just drool all over him, you don't even know him! Plus, it could just be Percy's brother and that's just weird. But he doesn't look like a Kelp Head anyways, his eyes….they're just like mine….just like Luke's eyes. No no no! Stop! Swear off the company of men! That's the oath you took! But what if it just applies to idiotic, vile, and stupid men? Men like Orion and Hercules and all the other stupid males in the world? I have to trust my heart. Besides, what if milady doesn't mind? I mean, she's dating my cousin now! I can get a free pass too, right? Hm, hopefully I can get Percy on my side if things go wrong._

Thalia walked up to Percy and gave him a tight hug, "Nice to see you again Kelpy. I missed you while you were gone."

"Mmmmm, sure you did. Anyways, missed you too Thals." Percy said as he laughed.

"Oh! By the way, this is Michael. He's my second in command. Son of Hermes." Turning to Michael, "And Michael, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

As soon as Percy said the word "Zeus", Michael's expression turned sour. He gave Thalia a cold, dark glare as he looked away, scowling.

Percy, after taking a second to realize, sighed awkwardly, "Uhh yeah….sorry Michael. I forgot. But seriously though, Thals here isn't exactly a fan of good ol' mighty Zeus either."

Hearing this, Michael turned to look at Thalia, who had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised in confusion. He looked away again before looking back at her, "Sorry. It's just….Zeus is on my shitlist. I'm looking for revenge in this war. And well…..yeah, I didn't mean to come on so harsh. I had a bad experience with the asshole once."

"Yeah well, he's my fucking father, so you should know you have it easy." Thalia said harshly. Thalia, whose mind was conflicted at the moment, reluctantly turned away. Before she could take a step, Michael reached out, catching her arm. She felt a spark rise up through her arm, tingling as it went to her chest. She turned to the son of Hermes, her cheeks blushing a slight pink as she glanced at her mistress from the corner of her eye. After watching Artemis unmoving, not even flinching at her lieutenants reaction, Thalia turned to fully face Michael.

"Hey…...I uhhhhh….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold. I'm just a little angry, that's all. I just hope you understand and ummmmmm…" Michael said slowly. He blushed a little as Thalia looked up at his eyes for the first time. As the two stood there for a few seconds, Percy smirked, "I'll let you two have a moment."

Percy slid quietly on over to Artemis who was standing off to the side with her hunters.

"Not a word, Percy. If I can be with you, then the least I can do is allow a one time pass for my sister.' Artemis said quietly. Percy, whose mouth was half open, decided to shut it as he put two hands up in the air innocently, smiling and not saying a word. Artemis had told the hunters of Percy and her relationship with him and while it took them a bit to accept it, their hands were itching to put an arrow through Michael's eyes should he even dare touch Thalia in any certain way.

After Michael and Thalia had cleared things up, they walked over to Percy and Artemis, standing in front of them but turnt to the side awkwardly, unsure of how to act in front of their commanding officer and mistress respectively. As Percy and Artemis smiled brightly at them, they blushed a little, just as 8 flashes burst onto the balcony without warning behind Percy and the others. All at once, the hunters had arrows notched, Artemis had her hunting knives drawn while Thalia brandished her electric spear and Aegis. Michael drew his sword, a blade of Stygian Iron infused with darkness, courtesy of Nyx's powers. Finally, Percy drew Riptide, his trusty, wicked sharp celestial bronze blade that glowed with a bright yellowish-brown color. As soon as the light had died down, Percy quickly scanned the area, his eyes landing on a familiar pair of sea green eyes.

"Dad?"

 **Yay chapter 9 done! I hope you guys liked my small cliffy. Why are the Olympians here? Are they siding with Percy? Or have they decided loyalty to Olympus comes first? Or maybe they just came to hang out with Percy before the war and pop a bag of popcorn for the upcoming battle. Sorry but not sorry, you'll just have to wait till ch.10! On that note, ch.10 is coming within the next few weeks and will include a couple of pre-war stuff that I have to get in, includes Thalia and Michael fluff and Pertemis fluff too. Let's just say Pertemis is about to get much much deeper after this chapter. I won't say anything else!**

 **Like I said before, I'm going to try my best and end this story but preferably in the next two chapters. Again, I feel bad about leaving my first story on a hiatus just because college is a thing. Not to worry though, I promised a sequel and that's the one thing I won't go back on my word on. Anyways, follow, favorite, whatever and leave a review if you loved or hated it! If you have ideas or thoughts you want me to know about, please leave a review! Some of this story has been based on a couple reviews already, so keep em coming. See you guys in a month in ch.10!**

 **-Caroline**


	10. Chapter 10: Calm before the storm

**Hello everyone! I'm back with ch.10 this time and really liked writing it! I want start out by giving a lemon warning. It's not super crazy but you will definitely know it is one. I rated this story PG-13 anyways so just a heads up for that. I don't have anything else to say so hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Percy my boy, it's good to see you again." Poseidon said happily. He stepped forward to hug his favorite son but hesitated, deciding to explain himself first. The rest of his family stood behind him quietly as he began.

"I uhhh…...I'm here with good and bad news. Your uncle Zeus has…..gone too far this time. He gathered all the remaining minor gods from the previous Giant war and took their power. He knows we are here right now and he took it upon himself to gain more power." Poseidon explained carefully. Percy took all of this in slowly before answering, "So, he's a power greedy bastard. What's new? But why else are you telling me this, other than to help me?"

"Well, there's the good news too. Percy, because you are my favorite and only son, I want you to be happy. While I did not approve of you and my niece being together at first, I now realize that your happiness is a priority for me. Plus, family is family. I will help protect you and Artemis with my life, and so will the rest of your Olympian family." Poseidon said while smiling warmly.

As the sea god said this, Percy looked to see Hestia giving him a warm smile, Hermes and Apollo giving him a thumbs up, even Hera smiling at him albeit a little more sadly.

Percy realized they had pledged themselves to his cause and was ecstatic. He was glad they wouldn't betray him and would stand at his side.

When the Olympians had greeted Percy and talked with him for a bit, they left to their duties, leaving Percy and Artemis to themselves. Michael and Thalia had left to "sort things out" while Nyx retired to her private chambers. She had told the two to get in a nap since they wouldn't have time to rest once they started their march on Olympus. Percy led Artemis into his room but was nervous in doing so. He'd only slept in the same room with a girl once and that was during his time on the Argo II with Annabeth. Only after walking into his room with Artemis did he also realize that there was only one bed.

Percy thought quickly, "Hey, um….you can have the bed. I'll take the sofa.

"Percy, this is your room. I don't have any right to take your own bed. " Artemis said nervously.

"That's nonsense. I love you Artemis and I want you to be comfortable." Percy said with a warm smile.

Artemis stood uncomfortable and awkward before she spoke again but in a more quiet tone, "Why don't we sleep in the same bed then?"

Percy whirled around, staring at Artemis with wide eyes.

"Uhhhh….I uhmm…..Are-are you sure Artemis?" Percy asked nervously. Artemis nodded her head at him, her cheeks blushing a light pink. As Percy tucked Artemis and himself in, he closed his eyes tight and tried in vain to sleep. He wasn't tired at all to be honest, the upcoming war continuously coming back to his mind. He tossed around for a couple minutes before finally turning over to Artemis who was also turned to the inside of the bed. She had been staring at her pillow and looked a little sadder than usual.

"Hey…...what's wrong?" Percy asked softly as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Artemis shifted a little before she spoke, "Well…..i was thinking…..I was thinking maybe, you know…."

"Maybe what?" Percy asked curiously.

Artemis hesitated, "Ummmm never mind. It's a dumb idea." As she turned over to the outside of the bed, she added more quietly, "You would never anyways…"

Artemis stared at the other side of Percy's room before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She stiffened a little bit but softened, turning back over and snuggling herself deep into Percy's warm embrace. She stayed like that for a minute before she felt Percy's hand lift her chin gently.

"Artemis, c'mon. You know you can tell me anything. Now is the best time because in a few hours, we might not have the time like we do right now." Percy said softly.

Artemis sighed before she spoke in a soft voice, "I was thinking about my oath and well…..I want you Percy."

"Your oath…..right….uh huh….oh.. Oh! Ok! Ummmmm yeah…..uhhhh are you sure Arty? I love you and I don't wanna pressure you or anything-

Percy was suddenly interrupted by a soft pair of lips that crashed into his mouth. Percy quickly got over his surprise as he closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms tighter around Artemis, pulling himself closer. Percy asked for permission to enter as Artemis happily obliged, their tongues battling for dominance.

Artemis had never felt this way before. She had always loathed Aphrodite for sleeping with a different guy every other night and also whenever she teased Artemis for refusing to share a bed with a man for eternity. Now Artemis knew what she was missing out on. But to be perfectly honest, she was glad of her oath. It made her wait for Percy, the one and only man that could ever share her bed. And boy was she enjoying it.

Percy grew restless and so did the growing bump that grew in pants. He desperately stripped off Artemis' clothes as she did the same. She growled at his aggressiveness and roughly flipped herself on top so she was straddling Percy. By this time, the two were now fully unclothed and the son of the sea god was taking in every inch of Artemis' body. He had always admired her body when she wore her hunter clothing; strong, lean, without an inch of fat. She had strong legs that were muscular, all the way up to her hips. As his eyes made it up to her chest, Percy couldn't help but gasp a little. If Percy didn't know any better, he would've thought Artemis was a goddess, in this case she was. As the moonlight glowed brightly under the night sky, it shone through Percy's window right above his bed, the beam of light casting a low glow over Artemis. He lay there, speechless, unable to move.

"Well c'mon, Kelp Head, are you just gonna sit there all night or are you gonna hurry up and take me already?" Artemis said as she leaned down closer to Percy. He didn't know what had gotten to Artemis just now, but he can't say he didn't like it. To answer her question, he crashed his lips into Artemis' and took his turn flipping himself so he was on top. He positioned himself just outside her entrance and felt a pair of soft hands on his hips. Percy hesitated, "Artemis, if you don't want this, I don't want to force. You know I'll still love you even if we can't do this."

Artemis frowned at him for a quick second, "I'm leaving you if you don't do this Percy. That I can promise you." Percy looked down for a bit, but smiled. "So, fast or slow?"

"Ummmm…" Artemis stuttered as she glanced at Percy's 8 inch length. She had never done this before and Percy was….well, big. She hesitated for a moment but looked at Percy with confidence, "Do it fast. Then give me time to adjust."

"As you wish my love." Percy said softly before thrusting forward, breaking Artemis' hymen, taking her virginity. The moon goddess let out a scream but was muffled by Percy's lips crashing into hers.

Artemis broke apart and hugged Percy close to her, whispering in his ear, "I am yours, my love, now and forever.

 _Linebreak_

Thalia walked with Michael out to a beautiful garden outside the palace. They sat down on a nearby bench and watched from afar as workers seemed to be repairing a certain part of the garden a little ways off from where they were sitting. Michael shifted uncomfortably before breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just hope you understand why I'm mad at Zeus. I've suffered a lot because of that bastard, not as much as some people, like Percy, but still." Michael explained with a frown on his face. Thalia stared at the son of Hermes and her heart broke. He reminded her so much of Luke; after all, they were half brothers. She realized with a start that she was falling for him. _Jeez Thalia, years of being a hunter and you fall for a guy within minutes of meeting him._ But she felt something, something strong from Michael that was drawing her to him more and more. She had never felt this kind of feeling before, especially not with Luke. It wasn't just love but rather a deep connection to their souls, something unbreakable, indestructible.

"Ummm...it's ok. I'm not exactly a fan of Zeus either. He turned me into a goddamn tree when I was younger, before I joined Artemis' hunt. But, how come I never saw you when we visited Camp? Thalia said. Michael shifted uneasily, "I'm...not exactly social. Clarisse was the typical asshole and well, let's just say I didn't like talking to anyone after she was through with me.

"Yeah, I uhh I can understand…." Thalia said quietly. She was nervous, her stomach tumbling and she squirmed uncomfortably. She scolded herself for acting so inappropriately in front a boy but she also felt a little elated at finding the feeling of falling love again. She was never the same after Luke and Michael provided for a perfect replacement. She knew Michael would not betray her or Percy, having been under the tutelage and guidance of Nyx.

Thalia had been spacing out as she looked off to the side. Upon focusing again, she saw Michael waving two hands in front of her face in an attempt to snap her out of her daze. She frowned and suddenly thrust her own hands out, grabbing Michael's hands in hers. She felt a warm feeling flow inside of her heart as she closed the distance between her and the son of Hermes. Thalia gazed deep into Michael's blue eyes, blushing a slight pink before standing up on her tippy toes and kissing him softly on the lips. An even warmer feeling entered her body as she kissed Michael, his hands breaking off from her own to wrap around her body.

After a minute or so, the two broke apart, gasping for breath as they touched foreheads.

"I'm sorry….*gasp…...I didn't mean to do that….." Thalia said breathlessly. Michael took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at the huntress.

"Hehe….are you sure you didn't mean to?" Michael teased as he smirked. Thalia rolled her eyes and buried her head in his chest.

"You feel it too….right?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Yeah….I feel like we're connected somehow. Like something is drawing me to you. I don't know what it is but I'm not gonna try and stop it." Michael said as he smiled.

"Neither am I." Thalia said happily as she wrapper her arms tighter around him.

 _Linebreak_

As Percy and Artemis finished up, they both lay back with Artemis resting her head on Percy's bare chest. She was about to doze off but felt Percy run a hand through her auburn hair.

"C'mon, Moonbeam, we've got a war to fight." Percy said as he stared lovingly at her. Artemis pouted, "But I don't want to." She gave him her best puppy dog face with her silver eyes. Percy almost gave in but relented with all his will.

"You have to. C'mon, we get to knock your dad down a couple notches, it'll be fun!" Percy said as he tweaked Artemis'' nose. She growled at him and groaned as she lazily slid out of Percy's bed. As soon as she placed her two feet on the cold marble floor, she stumbled, her legs buckling beneath her. Before she could fall though, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, catching her.

"Gods Percy take it easy next time ok?" Artemis said as she leaned on Percy.

"Uhhhhh next time?" Percy asked nervously. Artemis laughed, "Well obviously this won't the last time we'll be doing…...this. Unless you don't want to…."

"No! No no no! I mean um…..I want to. I just didn't think you'd be willing to do that more than once." Percy said slowly.

She smiled seductively at him as she walked to the other side of the room where her clothes lay. As she finished putting her clothes back on, she looked to Percy who snapped his fingers, a closet revealing itself from a wall in his room, the door opening to reveal a lightweight suit of armor. It was a beautiful set of armor, delicately placed designs emblazoned each separate piece of armor. The primary color was silver, the designs a combination of white and grey. Artemis walked over and lifted the suit of armor of its rack, finding it to be surprisingly light.

She quickly put the armor on over her regular hunter clothing and spread her arms out, looking at Percy who smiled has he walked over. He stood a couple feet away from Artemis, admiring her for a quick second before stepping forward and gently grabbing her face in his hands.

"I knew I fell in love with the right woman. Beautiful, elegant, yet deadly. Gods, I love you Artemis." Percy said as he stared at Artemis' silver eyes. Her heart melted, butterflies filling her stomach as she blushed a light pink at Percy's words.

"I know I'm awesome, Percy. But what about you? Where's your armor?" Artemis asked. Percy laughed, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I have my own suit of armor."

"But aren't you gonna wear it? Percy, I swear, I'm not letting you go and fight without putting armor on. I don't care how good of a swordsman you are, you can still get hurt!" Artemis scolded. Percy ruffled her hair lightly, laughing again as he left the room. She summoned her bow and a quiver of silver arrows which she placed on her back. A pair of wicked silver hunting knives hung at her side as she left the room to find Percy.

Upon closing the door to Percy's room, she scanned the main room inside Nyx's palace and made her way to the barracks where she heard commotion. When she entered the barracks, she saw a flurry of movement, a single soldier handing out swords, shields, spears and axes, while monsters suited up in big pieces of armor made of celestial bronze. She looked to see Percy standing on the balcony overlooking the entire army. She was about to flash up to him but saw him walk out to the railing of the balcony. The elite force that was Percy's army quickly turned to face him, having already suited up, they looked up awaiting their commander.

"Monsters. Minor gods. Demigods. I would be lying if I didn't say you all are the deadliest army to grace this Earth. You are the the best, the deadliest, the elite. Lethal and merciless. On this night, we fight the king of the gods. With any other army, I would go into this war afraid. But you are not any other army. You are the Army of Night! The best of the best and on this night, you shall not be afraid!" Percy finished as the entire army roared in approval.

I bid you, stand! Stand with me and raise your swords and shields! Because, tonight! Tonight, you fight for freedom! Tonight, you fight for me!

The entire army thundered in approval, thrusting their weapons into the air before Michael shouted from below, "Move out!"

Percy watched as Michael took temporary command of the army, leading them outside the main palace and into the courtyard where Nyx stood with two shadow portals floating beside her.

Artemis telepathically ordered Thalia to march the hunters out behind the army and she would meet them in a little bit. She quickly flashed up to Percy and jumped on his back, kissing him on the cheek before gently burying her head into his neck.

She whispered in Percy's ear, "You looked really hot giving that speech, y'know."

Percy blushed a tinge of pink at her compliment before gently grabbing her arms and smiling.

But I'm still not letting you go into battle and you know why." Artemis whined as she hugged Percy tighter.

Percy laughed, "I know Artemis and I love you for caring about me. But you know, mind easing up on the squeeze, yeah?"

Artemis blushed a bit before jumping off Percy and letting him stretch. Percy smirked as he thrust a hand out, drawing a shadow out from nearby and placing it on the floor. Multiple shadows began flying out of his shadow portal, wrapping themselves around Percy as a suit of pitch black Greek style armor appeared on him. A blue and sea green trident ran down the middle of his chestplate while two black and silver stars were embedded on his shoulder pads. A long black cape with a big silver moon draped over his back and trailed to his feet. Artemis stared at Percy, her mouth wide open, taking in his appearance. He looked every bit of his heroic self; tall, strong, brave. Not to mention _really hot._ She would've drooled if Percy didn't walk up and lift her chin up, closing her mouth.

"Only because I love you." Percy said warmly. He smiled, waving his hand again, a silver cape rolling outwards from the shoulder pads of Artemis' armor. It was similar to Percy's except the symbol was a sea green trident.

Artemis smiled lovingly at Percy but frowned, "Percy, why do we have each other's symbols instead of our own?"

"Because you are mine and I am yours, forever and nothing is going to change that. Even if we die tonight, we will be together no matter what." Percy explained. Artemis smiled in approval and took his big rough hand in her own.

"Hey Kelp head! Hurry the Hades up, we got a God King to kill! Lovey dovey time can wait!" Thalia yelled out from the doorway. She was wearing her hunter clothing, a bow and quiver of silver arrows slung over her back. Michael was suited up in lightweight armor with a caduceus on the front of his chestplate. Percy was surprised to see their hands laced together but smiled in approval. Michael did a small salute to Percy, a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah Sparky, we'll be right there!" Percy yelled back, grabbing Artemis' hand and pulling her with him as he jogged out to the courtyard. He saw Michael and Thalia jump through the portal as he and Artemis approached.

His mother was standing in between each one and promptly put out both her hands out, one to close one of the portals and the other to stop Percy and Artemis from entering.

"I want you two to wait. Most do not know you are leading the army. I will go in to make sure the army is in line while you two wait for my signal. Intimidation is a key factor in this battle. You must showcase your powers, both of you, but especially Percy. I want you to show Zeus how better off you are without your loyalty to him. You are no longer the Savior of Olympus, you are Commander of the Army of Night and _my_ son. I expect nothing less Percy." Nyx explained sternly.

"Yes mother. I won't disappoint you." Percy said confidently.

"I know you won't my son." Nyx said warmly. She smiled at her son and Artemis before the three turned their heads to see Poseidon and the rest of the Olympians flash in. They all smiled at Percy and Artemis before jumping through the portal themselves.

As Nyx followed the Olympians on through the portal, Percy wrapper his arms around Artemis as she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chestplate.

They stayed like this for a while before Artemis broke the silence, " Percy…...what if we die?"

Percy leaned back a bit, forcing Artemis to raise her head up as she gazed at him with her silver eyes. He smiled a bit, "We won't. I promise. But just know that if we die, we die together. They can kill us but they will _never_ separate us. I won't let em."

Artemis, satisfied with his answer, "I love you Percy."

Percy smiled warmly before kissing Artemis softly on the lips as he hugged her tighter to him. He heard a soft cough as he broke apart from Artemis to see his mother standing with her arms crossed as she stood in front of her portal.

"Come my son. You have an army to lead and a war to fight." Nyx said as she smiled, hopping back into the portal.

Percy and Artemis smiled at each other before drawing their respective weapons, Percy wielding Riptide and Artemis drawing her bow from her back. Hand in hand, Percy led Artemis as they both jumped through the portal, straight into the base of Olympus as they landed, gazing up at the mountain and the palace that lay on top.

Percy looked up at Olympus with a fiery determination, his eyes pulsing with sea green and black energy.

"And so it begins."

 **Another chapter down! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I know I said I'd start the battle in this chapter but I'm going to save all of the war for ch.11. I may put up an epilogue to lead into the sequel but that's a big IF due to midterms coming up. If you loved it or hated it, let me know! Review, follow, favorite and share this story if you think it's good! I'll see you all in ch.11!**

 **~Caroline**


	11. Chapter 11: The Storm

Here it is! Finale time! Not going to bother you with lame A/N stuff so go ahead and start reading! Hope you all enjoy!

Nyx POV (Yay new POV for once lol)

Nyx hopped through the portal and landed in front of her army. She rose and scanned the area; they were at the base of Mt. Olympus, the sky seeming to darken at their arrival. Clouds began form and cluster overhead as lightning began to streak across the sky, thunder booming after. She looked down again to see a small streak to what looked to be like a small comet coming down from Olympus. It was crackling with electricity as it flew, crashing down into the ground a couple 100 feet in front of her. A figure rose from the cloud of dust that had formed, none other than the King of the Gods, Zeus, himself.

Zeus stood from his tiny crater stepping up onto even ground and snapping his fingers as an entire army of minor gods and demigods flashed in all at once behind him. He smirked as he walked forward proudly.

Nyx called out to him, "I see you've got quite the army their Zeus. I'm impressed."

"I have my ways. I am after all, the King of the Gods. I get what I want, when I want, and however I want. You are no match for me, Primordial or not. I may be just a god but my power exceeds that even of a primordial like you! You cannot hope to stop me with that pathetic group of weaklings behind you that you call an army.

Nyx almost laughed to herself. _He has no idea what awaits him, the vengeance that comes his way._ Nyx's expression hardened. This worthless god king would pay for betraying her son. He would rue the day he betrayed the Savior of Olympus.

Nyx smirked, "Not to worry Zeus. I won't be the one fighting you and your army today. I leave that honor and pleasure to someone else. My son. Someone who I believe will enjoy driving his sword through your heart. So….Have fun!

Nyx laughed to herself as she walked back to her army, the ranks parting to let her pass through. _I have a feeling I will enjoy this. Zeus' selfishness and arrogance will prove to be his downfall._ She was sure they would win the war. She had trained her son only for a couple months but it was _her_ training. Not some half assed Camp Half Blood training that Percy was used to. Her entire army looked up to her son. He also had the moon goddess at his side They shared an unbreakable bond, a bond of love that she believed was what truly made them powerful, not their physical powers. They were willing to fight and die for each other and that was something that could not be taken from them, not even Zeus could do anything about it. All in all, Nyx knew with 100% certainty they would win, even if everyone died. She could just reveal her true form and obliterate everything in a couple hundred mile radius and be done with it. But she didn't want to do that. While she was itching to blast Zeus into oblivion herself and just finish it, she wanted Percy to have his own share of Zeus. He deserved it after the stupid lightning god thought he could just toss away Percy and his accomplishments like yesterday's trash. Zeus would suffer, and she would make sure of it.

Nyx walked up to the portal, jumping through it to see her son and the huntress embracing each other, sharing their last moments before heading into battle. She smiled in approval, crossing her arms and coughing lightly into her hand.

"Come my son. You have an army to lead and a war to fight." Nyx said smiling. She jumped back into the portal to prepare the army for battle.

 _Linebreak_

Percy gazed straight at the mountain of Olympus with determination. Percy thought for a second as to why he wasn't looking up at a mountain and instead looking in a straight line at it. He looked down to see a platform made of shadows underneath his feet.

"Huh, wonder why we're up here." Percy mused.

Artemis thought for a minute and smiled, "Your mother wants you to make an entrance remember?"

"Oh yeah! But I still don't get why we're up here in the sky. Couldn't Zeus throw a lightning bolt up from down there?" Percy asked nervously.

"Oh c'mon. Is the great Perseus Jackson afraid of a little lightning?" Artemis teased.

Percy quickly wrapped Artemis in his arms as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I'm not worried about me, just you my love." Percy whispered softly.

Artemis smiled, "Good."

As they broke apart again, Percy walked to the edge and looked over, "I guess I could gather some water in the air and let us slowly fall down.

Percy put his hands up and began to gather water from the atmosphere but Nyx appeared in front of them.

"Not so fast young man. You're not getting off this platform that easily. You're putting on a show. I want that bastard Zeus to piss his pants when he sees who will lead this army into battle.

Nyx walked up to her son and whispered in his ear what she wanted him to do.

"My final gift to you Percy. My official blessing. You have exceeded all of my expectations . You have made me prouder than I could have ever imagined. I love you so much Percy." Nyx said as her starry eyes teared up.

Stepping back, she placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, as her body glowed with a dark, black and white light. An energy seemingly discharged from her body as it streamed down her arm, flowing into Percy. The son of the sea god glowed brightly with newfound power, his eyes were still a bright sea green but specks of tiny stars sparkled in his iris and pupil. Artemis looked at Percy in awe. Using her ability sense power auras, it was like she was blinded by Percy's power; he was essentially a primordial without the immortality and status.

"Go my son. Kill that asshole King of the Gods and make me proud." Nyx said with a warm smile as she stepped back.

Percy stood in awe of himself for a quick second before grabbing his mother in his arms and hugging her as tightly as possible, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Nyx hugged her son back tightly before stepping back and admiring her son. She looked to the moon goddess and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Artemis nodded her head and smiled, much to Percy's annoyance as he rolled his eyes and groaned. Nyx smiled lovingly and shadow travelled to the ground to watch from a distance.

Percy snapped his fingers as a pitch black, greek style helmet appeared in his hand. He placed the helmet on his head, taking his hands and carefully brushing up the plume that stood on top. Artemis untied the hairband and let her silky auburn hair flow down to below her shoulders. She took her hands and brushed them through her hair before shaking her head slightly, snapping her fingers as a silver tiara with a moon on the front appeared on her head. The moon revealed itself from the clouds in the sky as Artemis seemed to have an ethereal glow surrounding her. In the moonlight, she looked beautiful as ever and Percy took careful note.

Artemis looked at Percy to see his eyes looking up and down her body. She smirked and walked up to the son of the sea god, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, yes?" Artemis teased. Percy smirked, "I don't need a picture when I can have the real thing with me for eternity."

"Come my love. We need to make an entrance worthy of your father's." Percy said. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment. Eyes still closed, a smirk appeared on his face as Artemis looked at him confused. He opened his eyes again and the look on his face told Artemis she could trust him with whatever he was about to do.

Percy took Artemis' hand in his as he willed the water out of a nearby river he had found on the ground below. He used one hand to direct water from the river and the other hand to draw water from the air around him.

Percy gathered all the water he had drawn from the river and the air, infusing it within his armor and body as storage. He grabbed Artemis' hand and led her over to the edge of the platform. He gave her a crooked grin as he pulled her with him as they jumped off, plunging towards the ground below them. Percy smiled as he remembered the tips his mother had given him, concentrating as he released a small bit of power, a sea green energy contour outlining his body. Percy concentrated as he did the same for Artemis, a bright silver aura surrounding her. The two looked like comets falling from the sky as they dived downwards to a curious Zeus.

A couple hundred feet from the ground, Percy concentrated again, drawing the water he had stored in his body and armor, surrounding himself and Artemis in it as they crashed into the ground a couple feet in front of the Army of Night, Percy using his earth shaker powers to make a mini earthquake and directing it towards Zeus and his army, to which they lost their footing and stumbled for a second. At the same time, an explosion of harmless energy expanded in a wave outwards from their mini crater in every direction. Percy and Artemis rose from one knee as they stood to face Zeus. Artemis gave her father her signature death glare to which Zeus flinched a bit. But what really scared him deep down was Percy's glare. His eyes were glowing with a bright sea green and black color, swirling with ungodly power as he bore into Zeus from afar. They were eyes of betrayal, anger, and rage and it was all directed at him.

He fixed his glare on Zeus' army as a whole, staring down those who stood in the front. They all hid behind their helmets, looking anywhere but Percy's eyes.

"Uncle! It's so wonderful to see you again. Didn't expect to see me here, now did you?" Percy said mockingly. Zeus reddened with rage, anger boiling in his entire being before he managed to calm himself.

"You are despicable Perseus. A stupid demigod who does not know what he is doing. You stand up to a _god_ , boy. Doing so entails only death. You understand this, yes?

"It entails a chance of death Zeus. You flatter yourself. If it's anything I understand, it's that I'm going to drive my sword into your heart. Tartarus will not be your punishment. I will send you to my mother, who will cast you into oblivion where an eternity of torture that makes the Fields of Punishment look like Candyland, awaits you." Percy said menacingly.

Zeus laughed mockingly, "Hah! You are more foolish than I thought, boy. I am the King of the gods and Olympus and you-"

"Enough, _God king_. Riptide thirsts for your immortal blood and I will not deny it what it wants." Percy said. He uncapped Riptide in all its glory, 3 feet of deadly celestial bronze that gleamed with a vengeance, a light yellow aura surrounding the blade. Percy smirked, putting his hand out and drawing from the shadows a duplicate Riptide made out of swirling darkness. When the shadows disappeared, Percy held a more dark and lethal looking Riptide. It's glow was darker and more harsh, the blade pulsing with a power that seemingly wanted to escape from its prison.

Artemis drew her bow from her back, allowing the moon to infuse her bow with a bright silver power from her domains. She took a single, glowing silver arrow from her quiver and notched it slightly. Thalia and Michael brought up the rear behind Artemis and Percy with the hunters. The two looked to their respective leaders and nodded their heads, signaling that they were ready.

Zeus' eyes narrowed a bit, "I give you one chance my daughter, one chance to come over to my side and leave that pathetic sea spawn. I will absolve all punishment of you, even your hunters will be given amnesty."

"You cannot trick me father. You would never give my hunters and I that kind of privilege. If you are being truthful, you wouldn't have tried to kill me! I will NEVER leave Percy and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop that!" Artemis said defiantly as she drew back her arrow and letting it fly straight into Zeus' chest. The lightning god stumbled back a bit, before ripping the arrow from his chest, and snarling at his daughter. Zeus shot a lightning bolt into the sky, Dionysus and Ares flashing in as thunder rolled overhead. They were in full battle armor and readied their respective weapons, albeit nervously after seeing Percy and Artemis, the menacing Army of Night behind them.

Percy put a finger to his temple, concentrating on his father, " _I know most of you guys can't fight unless there is another immortal to oppose you, but just know that your support is more than enough_."

Poseidon replied, " _No matter, Perseus. I do not care how or what, as long as you are happy, I am happy. Your family is very proud of you Perseus, whether they show it or not. I know you've heard it a hundred times my son, but I love you very much. Don't ever forget that."_

Percy lifted his finger from his temple and smiled. _Love you too Dad._ He looked up to see his two of his "favorite" gods flanking Zeus. Hades and Poseidon suddenly flashed in, with Percy's uncle brandishing his Helm of Terror and in full greek battle armor. His father was in a suit of sea green armor made out of Atlantean coral from his city, with his trident in hand, pulsing with a sea green power similar to Percy's blade.

"Dad? I didn't think you would come! Actually, I didn't think you _could_ come. I thought both immortals had to be equal in power?" Percy exclaimed.

Poseidon laughed, "Not exactly my son. It's much simpler than that; immortal vs immortal. It is a matter of status if you would. Power is not part of the equation. I won't let a pathetic war and wine god distract you from your true target. Knock some sense into your uncle for me. As for the rest of the Olympians have taken seats behind your army to watch. I have told them not to intervene but they are adamant they will if they believe you or Artemis are in grave danger."

Hades rolled his eyes and groaned, "Well I'm certainly glad to know I'm needed."

Percy turned and bowed to the Lord of the Underworld, "Sorry uncle. I am honored and glad you're here to help me."

"None of that now young Perseus. Bowing makes me feel old." Hades said with a small smile.

"You are old." Poseidon said

"Shut up."

Percy managed a smile, "Again, thank you for your support Uncle. I hope you can put my old camp counselor in his place."

"Do not worry, nephew. I've been waiting a long time to blast that worthless wine god into oblivion. He does not deserve to be a god. Let's see how strong that stupid thyrsus of his is." Hades said with a vicious smile.

Just as Percy was about to announce the charge into battle, a multitude of flashes appeared on the battlefield. What made Percy confused was that the flashes were off to the side, neither on his side nor Zeus'. When the flashes died down, Percy's blood boiled at the sight of his grandfather, the Lord of Time himself and the titan Krios. _Dammit! What the hell is that traitorous son of a bitch doing here?!_ His two swords began to glow brightly, his anger almost getting the best of him before Artemis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming him. Percy nodded his thanks and glanced towards his mother near the back of the army. She nodded her head curtly, signaling he could do as he pleased with them. What made him slightly nervous when he turned back was that the rest of the reformed Titans had joined Kronos as well. He knew for certain they were not his allies but was curious to see Zeus' reaction.

"Yes. It is _good_ to be back. A family dispute. Back to the olden days of our wars, hm?" Kronos mused.

"Father! This is unexpected. Will you join me in smiting my nephew and his pathetic army?" Zeus asked.

Kronos bellowed in laughter, "You think I would side with you? What would you do my son, once you've won? Your greed has blinded you and your power is now that of almost my own. You would strike me down the minute Perseus and his army were destroyed. You are after all, _my_ son. Don't you think I know your ways? No, I will not join you. I will destroy you as I should have when you rose up against me millennia ago. And when I cast you in Tartarus, I will destroy Perseus as well and claim my rightful rule over this planet!

Kronos strode towards Zeus while the rest of his brothers marched towards Perseus and his army in godly height.

Percy turned to Poseidon and Hades with a nervous look on his face, "Uhh Dad? Maybe the rest of the Olympians could come join the party, yeah? We're a little short on gods."

Poseidon nodded and shot a beam of sea green energy into the sky, calling down the rest of the Olympian down. A flurry of flashes appeared as the rest of the Olympians came in full battle regalia, armor gleaming and weapons bristling. They each singled out a Titan and began to march off to meet them on the side of the battlefield.

Percy turned to Artemis who gave him a loving smile as she readied her bow.

He faced the Army of night and yelled, "To war!"

Percy bounded forward with Artemis following gracefully, the army rushing behind them. His vision tunneled as he headed straight for Zeus, Kronos almost reaching him. Simultaneously, Percy leapt up into the air bringing his two Riptides in a downward strike as Zeus whipped out his master bolt, crackling with electricity to block. Kronos on the other hand had brought out his menacing scythe twirling it around in a wide slash, both at Percy and Zeus. Artemis fired two quick arrows, one at Kronos' head and the other at Zeus.

One of Percy's swords met Zeus' master bolt with a boom as electricity sparkled everywhere. His other Riptide clashed against Kronos' scythe, the lord of time almost struggling to hold against his grandson. Kronos had blocked Artemis' arrow while twirling his scythe, her other arrow impaling Zeus in the leg.

As the three struggled against each other in a three way tie, Kronos grunted, "This makes me nostalgic. But here we have my grandson, who believes he can stand up to my son, who also believes he can stand up to me! I am the Lord of Time! Back, all of you!"

Kronos broke apart, releasing a massive wave of yellow energy, pushing back Percy, Artemis and Zeus. Percy and Artemis quickly recovered as Percy whispered to her, "Go. Face your father. You cannot bypass Kronos' time restraint. Do me a favor and make him suffer for what he's done."

Artemis pecked Percy on the cheek before smiling back warmly, "Don't worry my love. You know males are my specialty."

As Artemis marched towards her father, Percy turned to face his grandfather. He concentrated, wrapping his mind in a shadow in preparation for his inevitable time attack. Kronos waved a hand, a slow wave of energy surging forward and enveloping Percy, the son of the sea god smirking as he twirled his swords and crouched in a fighting position.

"Impossible. No one can withstand that. Not even a demigod as powerful as you, Perseus." Kronos said with surprise.

"Oh gramps, you're very kind to think I'm a powerful demigod now. I was only a lowly demigod a couple years ago when I defeated you! Speaking of which, I will defeat you here again and my mother will make sure you don't come back for a long time." Percy said confidently.

"You will try." Kronos said menacingly as he leapt forward, swinging his scythe around in a deadly arc. Percy quickly blocked as he continued to step back further and further, his grandfather going on the offensive. Percy dodged, blocked and parried till he found a small opening in Kronos' guard which he tried to take advantage of, but ultimately failed. The lord of time might've been old but he was a seasoned warrior nonetheless. He blocked and dodged every one of Percy's attacks. Percy usually relied on his unpredictability and overall swordsman skills to surpass his enemies but it seemed Kronos was unfazed by any of it.

This went back and forth numerous times, with each trying to enter the latter's guard, only to fail again and again.

"Why don't you take a quick break, grandson? You look a little winded. I promise I won't attack while you take a break." Kronos said breathlessly as he circled Percy.

"Fat chance grandpa, but I'm not tired nor am I stupid enough to believe your lame promises. Y'know, like the promise you made to Luke, only to betray him in the end. I'm adding to the list of things you're gonna pay for when I kill you." Percy said viciously as he held both Riptides up in a defensive stance.

"So be it." Kronos growled as he lunged forward, scythe meeting sword for the hundredth time that night.

 _Linebreak_

Michael and Thalia were leading the charge of the Army of Night straight towards Zeus' own army of demigods and minor gods. Thalia glanced off to the side to see the Olympians clashing with the Titans in a destructive battle, pulses of energy flying everywhere, loud booms echoing off into the distance. She turned back to the opposing army and chose a random unlucky soldier to be her first target. The two barreled straight into Zeus' army at blinding speeds, catching some of the demigods off guard as they swiped and slashed at the nearest demigod. Thalia glanced to her side to see Michael brandishing his sword menacingly at those who dared to oppose him. The hunters broke off into pairs as they spread out, each pair leading a small group of soldiers into the enemy army. Each squad did their best to stay close to each other so as to prevent flanking from occurring.

Thalia found herself tiring as she effortlessly weaved her way in and out of Zeus' army. She looked around, spotting Michael not too far off to her right and made her way towards him. After thrusting her electric spear into a demigod, she whirled around to meet Michael who surprisingly gave her a bright smile. Thalia, despite the chaos around her, blushed and smiled back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thalia said as she rammed her shield into a minor god.

"I've been in some rough battles. But I think it's fair to say I'm actually enjoying myself right now. Especially with you by my side, I feel kinda invincible." Michael said warmly. He dodged an overhead swipe from a demigod and swept his legs from under him, raising his foot and slamming it down on the poor guy's head with a satisfying crunch. Michael turned around to retreat back to back with Thalia again, only to find her with multiple deep gashes in her armor, blood already beginning to leak down. Everything seemed to slow down for the son of Hermes as he saw her fall, her head hitting the ground hard as she blacked out.

In a fit of exploding rage, Michael swung his sword in a wide deadly arc at the enemy crowd that had paused momentarily to look at the fallen form of Thalia, slicing deep gashes into the armor of those unlucky enough to be close to him. The son of Hermes thrust his sword into the ground and released a shockwave of pure energy blowing back anyone within a 20 foot radius. He prayed to his father who would come the fastest to his aid, the messenger god appearing in a split second.

As the army recovered and retreated slightly at the sight of a god, Michael sheathed his sword and bent down to lift Thalia up into his arms.

"Hey Thalia? Thalia? C'mon hey, wake up. Please wake up. Please please please….." Michael pleaded. After a minute that seemed like an eternity, Thalia coughed a bit, her blue eyes opening to look up at Michael. She coughed again, wincing as the pain in her abdomen shot through her body. She rested her head against Michael's chest, her breathing labored, her eyes barely shining with life.

"Oh shit, you're okay! Dad!" Michael said with relief. The messenger god quickly bounded over but not before glaring threateningly down his father's army, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, flashing them back to where Nyx was residing.

Hermes went to his son, gently placing two hands on her wound, a low glow of light emitting from his hands as he worked on Thalia. After a minute, the god of thieves lifted his hands up and to his head, wiping sweat from his brow as he stepped back.

"I've managed to close up most of the wound but there's still a bit of internal bleeding. I'm sorry my son, it's the best I can do. I must go back to battle." Hermes said sadly. Michael nodded his head but his eyes never leaving Thalia. After his father had teleported out, he gently set Thalia down on the ground and took some nectar and ambrosia that had appeared out of nowhere, courtesy of Nyx.

"Here, Thalia. Drink and eat up." Michael said as he handed her the godly food and drink. She tried to move her hands to the food but fell short as she groaned in pain.

"It's not like I have a bunch of deep cuts on my stomach or anything." Thalia said roughly as she managed to smile. She lay there, resting for a minute before she decided against herself. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm falling this badly for him right now._ Thalia, making up her mind, crawled her way close to Michael. She lifted her body up and wormed her way into Michael's embrace, resting her head in one of his arms.

"I can't move very well." Thalia said looking up at the son of Hermes. Michael laughed, "You managed to get over here."

Thalia pouted as Michael sighed exaggeratedly, picking up the ambrosia and breaking it up into tiny pieces, slowly placing them into her mouth. The daughter of Zeus smiled triumphantly as Michael rolled his eyes. After a while, Thalia began to feel her wounds heal but felt her eyes closing and before she knew it, she had nestled her head against Michael's chest, slipping deep into Morpheus' realm.

 _Linebreak_

Percy and Kronos were locked in combat, neither able to surpass the other as Artemis was battling her father, hunting knives versus Master bolt. The moon goddess gracefully dodged a lightning bolt as she backflipped away, landing on her feet and hurling her two knives at Zeus, which embedded themselves in his chest.

"Wretched girl! You cannot win this battle!" Zeus roared as he drew power from his master bolt, placing a hand on his chest, healing his wounds quickly. Artemis growled, snapping her fingers as two new silver hunting knives appeared in her hands. She circled her father slowly as she tried to come up with a plan to defeat the king of the gods. He had grown more powerful than the rest of the Olympians and because Artemis had never fought her father in physical combat, she was finding it hard to find his weakness. _What would Percy do?_ She didn't know, her boyfriend was busy fighting their grandfather and was obviously occupied at the moment. Suddenly, a small tingling at the back of her head signaled her lieutenant was in trouble. She whipped her head around, looking through the two armies as they fought for Thalia only to see her on the ground and the son of Hermes standing protectively over her. She saw Hermes appear and flash them both away. The moon goddess sighed with relief but her eyes widened, forgetting she was still in a battle. Even with all her speed and agility, her instincts could not save her as she tried to dodge, a lightning bolt hitting the ground a couple feet from her. The blast blew her 50 feet into a tree, her back slamming into the trunk as she fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Percy was exchanging blows with Kronos, trying in vain to defeat his grandfather before he tired. For the millionth time, the two locked blades, their faces inches apart as the son of the sea god glared back at the Lord of time.

"Here we are again Perseus. You know my strength is limitless. You cannot win this battle. Will you keep fighting like a fool? Or will you use that brain of yours and yield?" Kronos taunted.

"Never in a thousand years grandpa." Percy managed. As he struggled to hold against Kronos, he heard a charge up sound off to his left. He glimpsed to his left and saw Zeus, oddly enough, charging up his master bolt. Usually he would fire lightning bolts one after another at his enemies but even then it didn't take Percy long to realize what would glancing to where he last saw Artemis, he let loose a feral scream, releasing a wave of pure energy that threw Kronos back 50 feet away from him. He quickly sheathed both Riptides and ran over to where he saw Artemis desperately trying to get up from the ground.

"Artemis!" Percy exclaimed. He put an arm around her and sat her up, summoning a small bit of water from the air and wrapping it in a thin layer around her body. Artemis coughed a bit and opened her eyes to see Percy full of worry.

"Hey Kelp head! Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. I am a goddess after all." Artemis said with a small smile. Percy shook his head, turning to look at Zeus who was slowly walking up to them, his master bolt crackling with energy.

"Thank you, daughter and nephew, for making this easier for me. I'll only have to use 1 lightning bolt to destroy you both!" Zeus said as he grinned evilly.

"I believe you threaten MY target, Zeus. Step aside and perhaps I will consider tossing you into Tartarus." Kronos said menacingly as he came up behind the god of lightning.

"I am not afraid of you Father! I was not afraid thousands of years ago and I will not be afraid now!" Zeus yelled defiantly, hurling a lightning bolt at his father as the two charged at each other and engaged in combat.

Percy sighed with relief as he helped Artemis to the nearby tree she had crashed into.

"C'mon Arty. Heal up and rest." Percy said. He handed her some nectar and ambrosia and watched his father and grandfather battle in the distance. He felt a soft small hand on his lap, looking over to see Artemis smiling lovingly at him. She shifted over and lay her head on his shoulder, grasping his big rough hand in her own.

After a minute of silence, she spoke softly, "I can't believe it."

Percy turned his head slightly, "Can't believe what?"

Artemis looked up at the son of the sea god and laughed lightly.

"How much I've changed. How much I've changed all because of you. Only a year ago, I would've stabbed you with my hunting knife for even coming within a foot of me. And now, here we are. I fell in love with you, even going so far as to break my oath for you." Artemis said softly as she looked back at the battle between Kronos and Zeus.

"Would you take it all back? Us I mean? Would you go back to hating me if you could?" Percy asked seriously.

"Of course I wouldn't. I have been happy ever since I received my hunt thousands of years ago. My hunters would fall in battle, yes, and of course I would be sad. They are all like my daughters, each and every one of them. But at the same time I am happy because I gave them a place in my hunt, my family and gave them a honorable death, one worthy of Elysium. And I never hated you Percy. Yes, I did hate you when I first saw you but you were just another male. All these years passed and you've grown into a strong brave hero. Someone worthy enough to steal my heart." Artemis said.

"Hey, I didn't steal anything. Like you said, you fell for me. Must mean I'm pretty awesome huh?" Percy said smiling cockily before he elicited an audible _OW!_ as he rubbed the side of his stomach.

"Now don't you start Perseus! You're the only acceptable male in this world and I won't have you growing an ego!" Artemis scolded. She softened after a bit and wrapped both her arms around Percy, hugging him tightly as she frowned.

"You're really cute when you're angry Arty." Percy said as he tweaked her nose. Before she could retaliate, he made a move to get up from his sitting position.

"C'mon, Moonbeam, hugging can wait. We have gods to kill" Percy said. The mighty goddess of the hunt groaned at the aspect of getting up but felt the strong hand of the son of Poseidon pulling her up.

"Well what do we do? Neither immortal seems to be winning." Artemis pointed out.

"It's like a three way tie. Both Zeus, Kronos, and I can't defeat each other. Unless….." Percy said, his mind working.

"Unless what?"

"Unless…..I take away their weapons. Both Zeus and Kronos rely on their master bolt and scythe respectively. If I take those away, they'll be defenseless." Percy said confidently.

"And you can defeat the both of them, you rely on both your water powers and your skills as a swordsman. They're nothing without their symbols of power." Artemis.

"Hey you're smarter than you look Arty." Percy said as he laughed. Artemis punched him in the shoulder and crossed her arms, "Shut up!"

Percy stopped laughing and turned, cupping Artemis' face in his hands, softly kissing her on the lips as the two touched foreheads.

"I love you Artemis. I just wanted to let you know. Just in case…" Percy said, his eyes closed. He opened them to gaze into a pair of silver eyes staring back at him with just as much love.

"But you're not going to. I won't let you. Even if you do, I'm coming with you." Artemis said sternly.

"Good to know." Percy said with a smile. He kissed her again before parting, drawing his two Riptides and striding off to where his father and grandfather were battling.

Percy walked slowly, formulating a quick strategy as to how he would disarm both Kronos and Zeus. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to interfere now or wait till they separated. By the time he had gotten within 50 feet, they parted for the hundredth time and simultaneously turned to look at Percy.

"Hm, come to join the party young Perseus? Finally, a bit more of a challenge for me at last!" Kronos bellowed.

"You flatter yourself father. I will destroy you and finish Perseus myself!" Zeus shouted.

Percy smirked, "I think not." The son of the sea god flipped his swords upside down and slammed them into the ground, creating a force of energy that rippled through the Earth, erupting beneath Zeus as the ground below him caved in. The King of the Gods found himself unable to move as he was chest deep in the ground. Shadows began wrapping themselves in and out of the rock and to Zeus himself, binding him even further to the Earth itself. As he struggled to free himself, Kronos brought his scythe up and beckoned his grandson forward.

"Impressive Perseus. If only you would join me and my fellow brethren, you would make a fine addition to our ranks, a worthy warrior. Someone fit to be my second in command.

Percy grasped the two handles of Anaklusmos and ripped them from the Earth as he shook his head, "You're never gonna stop throwing lies at me, are ya?"

Kronos' face reddened in anger, "I will wear you skull as a helmet, wretched sea spawn!"

The lord of time rushed forward swinging his scythe in a deadly fashion as he clashed with Percy once more, the two exchanging blows faster than the naked eye could see. Percy began to tire much faster than his first encounter with Kronos, the Lord of Time taking advantage and feinting left, using the butt of his scythe to slam it into Percy's stomach. The son of the sea god stumbled backwards as he clutched his abdomen in pain. His senses tingled and he turned his face quickly but a second too late as Kronos' scythe slashed a deep cut across his cheek. Percy thrust his hand forward, sending a torrent of pure water at Kronos, pushing him back.

Percy stood up slowly and gingerly hovering a hand over his wound, before remembering his mother's blessing. _I don't know what I can do with her blessing though._ Percy eyed Kronos carefully as the lord of time recovered and stalked closer to him. He started to notice his breathing was beginning to slow, his heartbeat getting louder as the sounds of battle around him deafened. Percy felt a sort of ethereal tug at his soul, like something was ripping it from his body. _Damn I almost forgot, the scythe is draining my soul._ Out of pure instinct, Percy drew a shadow from nearby and tenderly brought it to his cheek, his mother's power restraining the effect of Kronos' scythe. He breathed a sigh of relief as the color began to return to his cheeks. _That worked out pretty well._ Percy closed his eyes in concentration, using water from the atmosphere to calm himself. The cut, albeit restrained, had drained some of Percy's strength, leaving him weaker than before. Both the cut and the fact that Percy had been fighting Kronos one on one for some time now was taking its toll on Percy's mortal body. _I have to finish this now, before I get really get tired._

Just in time, Percy looked up, bringing his swords up to face Kronos again as he approached.

"Nifty trick. Your mortal form makes you vulnerable grandson. Being a Titan, I do not tire. My strength and power are infinite!" Kronos taunted.

"I'd rather be a demigod than an immortal if it takes not being an arrogant bastard like you and your son." Percy said.

He took a deep breath and charged forward, his blades meeting Kronos' scythe again.

After a couple minutes, Kronos shifted his stance, confusing Percy for a split second before he felt a hard kick to his chest sending him flying back. He rolled a couple feet before instinctively bringing up both his swords to deflect the blade of Kronos' scythe as the lord of time hurled it at him. Percy was tired of fighting Kronos. He cursed himself as he decided to finish this fight. _That's fucking it. It ends NOW._

Percy stood up and closed his eyes, concentrating and drawing power from his water powers and from within himself as well. He used the power that he had sworn he would never use again, the same power that had erupted Mt. St Helens a few years ago. Percy opened his eyes which now had an ungodly sea green glow to it. A mini hurricane began forming around him as the Earth began to tremble beneath him. He channeled all his anger and emotion into his powers as Kronos began to slowly back up at the sight of his grandson's power. Percy then drew all the water he could from the atmosphere, concentrating all of it into 4 spheres as they circled around him.

He surged forward, throwing one sphere of water at Kronos as the lord of time slashed through it. Percy threw the second and third, using the fourth sphere to boost him forward quicker than Kronos could recover. Percy slashed across Kronos' chest with his original Riptide, using the shadow Riptide to thrust it deep into the Lord of Time's back. Percy rolled away quickly, standing up to see his grandfather howling in pain as he ripped the shadow Riptide from his back. Percy summoned another from the shadows, relieved to see he could still control his power and emotions. The son of the sea god lowered himself into a fighting stance, beckoning Kronos forward to attack him. The lord of time screamed in anger and charged forward and began slashing and swiping recklessly.

 _Perfect. I've got him just how I want him._ As Percy dodged and parried, he fired a quick torrent of water, using the opportunity to go on the offensive. Percy focused, remembering how he had disarmed Luke years ago when he'd first picked up a sword. Smirking slightly, he bided his time, patiently waiting before moving at lightning speed to maneuver closer inside Kronos' guard, bringing one of his swords to block the lord of time's next swing as he brought the other to the base of Kronos' scythe. Percy twisted his sword, using the flat of his blade and thrusting downwards with all his might. Kronos' scythe clattered to the ground as Percy wasted no time in slashing quickly at the Kronos' legs, sending him kneeling as Percy leveled his Riptides at his chest.

"It's over grandfather." Percy said breathing heavily. He signaled to his mother in his mind as the Goddess of Night appeared from a swirl of shadows next to him.

"Come child, you have been a _very_ naughty lord of time." Nyx said with a evil smile on her face. Percy almost laughed as he saw Kronos' face fill with fear for the first time as he dropped into a shadow that formed beneath him.

"You've done well so far my son but you're not finished yet. Kronos may have been the stronger opponent but you still have a long ways to go with Zeus." Nyx said seriously. Momentarily, she softened, placing a hand on Percy's cheek and intensifying the shadow already there. As soon as she had finished healing, Percy closed in and hugged his mother tightly. She returned the hug and brought his face up, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom." Percy said.

"Anything for you Percy. No need to worry, your girlfriend is safe and sound." Nyx said, smiling at Percy's blush at being read so easily.

"Go my son. Destroy Zeus and take your revenge. Then we can have some peace and quiet for once." Nyx said softly. Percy nodded and drew his swords again, turning and walking to the restrained lightning god.

"Perseus! You scum, release me from this miserable Earth trap! I will slice you up into a million pieces and cast you into the deepest part of Tartarus myself!" Zeus shouted furiously.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before." Percy said boringly. He thrust a hand forward, exploding the rock prison holding Zeus and sending the king of the gods sprawling. Zeus quickly stood up and summoned his master bolt and faced Percy.

"I'm sorry Uncle. I really didn't wanna do this. But I'm willing to consider diplomacy. You're still family, you can still change. Please, just stop this already." Percy said gently.

Zeus lowered his master bolt slightly, looking away in thought, before looking up Perseus, his face boiling with rage.

"Never! I will not stop until I destroy you. You caused my daughter to turn against me along with the rest of my family! But no matter. I will kill you and once I'm finished with you, I'll do the same with Artemis!" Zeus shouted defiantly.

Percy's eyes glowed at the mention of Artemis. "Wrong choice of words Zeus. You can threaten me all you want but Artemis? Well I suppose all my ideas of diplomacy and mercy just went out the window. Have fun in the Void, _uncle._ "

Percy bounded forward and met Zeus' master bolt with his two Riptides and began to unleash a flurry of attacks. He combined all his skills and powers, letting his emotions fuel his onslaught once more. Zeus, always used to blasting his enemies with lightning bolts, wasn't used to a combination of both melee and elemental combat, thus he was limited to close quarters.

Soon, Percy decided he was done toying with his uncle and began to press harder and harder. Zeus grew desperate at Percy's quick change in offensive power and attempted to end the fight, swinging his master bolt at Percy's head. Percy ducked swiftly, swiping Zeus' legs from under him as the king of the gods fell to the ground. Percy wasted no time and thrust his two swords into each of Zeus' shoulders, pinning him to the ground. He turned his head to the side and saw his army being pushed back by a relentless assault from Nyx's army. He saw the rest of his Olympian family recovering from their battle with Kronos'

Zeus squirmed in pain as he looked up to see Percy with the master bolt in his hand. He saw Nyx and Artemis walk up and fear filled his eyes as he awaited a painful death.

"You chose this Zeus. You let your arrogance and selfishness blind you. I didn't want to fight you in the first place anyways." Percy said.

"Go to Tartarus." Zeus spat.

"You first, uncle." Percy said as he took Artemis' hand and placed it on the master bolt so that both of them were holding onto it with one hand each.

"Together?" Percy asked softly.

"Together" Artemis agreed.

Percy gazed down at Zeus with disgust, before he and Artemis thrust the master bolt straight into Zeus' heart. The king of the gods made no sound as the light in his eyes dimmed, his struggle slowly stopping. Before he could fade, Nyx placed a hand on the king of the god's head, teleporting his body into her domain.

As Zeus' body vanished, Riptide fell on the ground, the shadow version dissipating. Percy picked up his sword and capped it, before all three present glanced at the master bolt on the ground. Percy bent, picking up the bolt as it crackled with new energy.

Percy broke the silence suddenly, "I could put this up in my room."

"What?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"What do you mean what? It would look cool right?" Percy replied.

"Um I mean...You're not going to use it as a weapon?" Artemis asked.

"Oh. Well I don't know…." Percy started. Nyx cleared her throat, "Actually you could have both. You can still put up as a war trophy in your room AND use it as a weapon. But, you have choice to make first."

"What choice?" Percy asked curiously.

"Who gets the credit for killing Zeus. Since both of you had a hand on the weapon that killed him, only one of you may take his throne and his domains. You will become a god Percy, of lightning, the sky, and the eagle. Artemis would only take the domains as she is already an immortal." Nyx explained.

Percy and Artemis turned to each other nervously before Percy stepped forward, "Hey, it should be you. You've always been someone I admired, from the moment I learned about you. Only you would never abuse your domains. Besides, you're his rightful heir anyways. I haven't any use for flying and lightning bolts and all that….."

Artemis smiled warmly at him but frowned suddenly.

"No."

"Um...what?" Percy asked confused. Artemis walked forward and hugged Percy as tight as she could, "I don't want his domains, I don't want lightning or eagles and stupid stuff like that. I just want you. Nothing else."

Nyx looked on amused and told Percy in his head _I have a person in mind to take up the honor as King of the Gods, but ultimately it's your choice my son._

Percy looked down at the moon goddess tightly holding onto him, like he might disappear any second now. He brought Artemis up to look at him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well…..I guess I could live with that." Percy said as he two parted and held hands as they smiled at Nyx.

"If that's the case, then I suppose plan B will have to come into play." Nyx said as she led them back to where the army and the rest of the Olympians were resting after the long battle. Apollo was running around doing his best to heal everyone.

"What's plan B?" Percy asked.

"Since neither of you choose to replace Zeus, I decided your father might make a better ruler than the former king of the gods, Percy. If it were up to a council decision as to who should rule, they would've went with Poseidon a long time ago. Though his anger flares when he gets upset, he is strong, kind and much more intelligent than you would think."

"I think Lady Athena would disagree with that last part." Percy said playfully. They all laughed as they neared the others.

Percy looked to see Hades examining Dionysus' thyrsus with distaste before snapping it in half with his bare hands and showing the remnants to his brother. Poseidon shook his head laughing as Hades spat a few words about the former wine god. They both greeted Percy and Artemis warmly before Hades coughed a bit, glancing towards the temporary infirmary tent.

As Percy and Artemis nervously walked inside the tent, they laid eyes on the first bed and gasped.

Artemis rushed forward and knelt next to the bed in which Thalia was laying on. She scanned her sister's body to see medical tape wrapped in layers around her stomach. Artemis covered her mouth turned to face her, a smile breaking on her face.

"Milady." Thalia said softly.

"By the gods Thalia, I am so sorry. I sensed you getting injured and I didn't even bother to come and see if you were okay. Gods, I haven't even checked on the rest of my hunters. Anyways I was busy and the heat of the moment and I-I…" Artemis stammered as she teared up.

The goddess of the hunt felt a soft hand on her own as the looked up to see her lieutenant, her sister smiling at her warmly.

"You had your own battle to fight milady. We're your hunters for a reason, we can handle ourselves around a bunch of worthless males. I'm guessing Seaweed brain here actually made himself useful for once?" Thalia teased. Percy crossed his arms and growled quietly. Artemis wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed softly.

"Yes I suppose he was a little useful in this battle." Artemis said. She stood up quickly, noticing a boy that had been sitting on the second bed, watching the two carefully.

Before Artemis could open her mouth, Thalia called out, "You remember Michael, right milady?"

The moon goddess eyed the son of Hermes carefully before she spoke sternly, "I hope my lieutenant can trust you, _boy_?"

Michael got up from his seat on the bed and stood awkwardly as he stared at the floor for a second before gathering his courage and looking up at the angry goddess.

"Yes milady. Of course."

Artemis took his answer in for a moment before extending a hand, "Good."

Michael looked up warily before noticing the open hand in front of him. He took a deep breath and shook her hand firmly.

"I hope we can get along….. _Michael._ " Artemis said as she almost smirked at the demigod's surprise.

Nyx had been watching from the doorway and stepped further into the tent to make her presence known.

"Artemis dear, we have no use being here anymore. The war is finished, help me flash everyone back to my palace?"

"Yes Lady Nyx, of course" Artemis answered earnestly.

The two goddesses closed their eyes, concentrating as they flashed everyone back to Nyx's palace.

As Percy and Artemis exited the tent, they were met with a roar of applause. All of the soldiers, along with the Olympians and Nyx were clapping loudly. The monsters of the army stayed quiet and reserved, they weren't used to praising a demigod.

As soon as the clapping died down, the army quickly saluted Percy before heading off to the barracks to unwind and rest. Soon, only the Olympians and Nyx were left.

"Join us in the Olympian throne room when you're ready Percy." Nyx said as she signaled to the rest of the gods and goddesses to head off to Olympus first.

Percy took Artemis hands in his own as he stared at her.

"You sure you don't want to become Queen of Olympus? You deserve the reward just as much as I do but since I don't want to become a god, that just leaves you." Percy said seriously.

Artemis sighed, shaking her head as she smiled up at Percy, "I already told I don't want any of that. While being queen may be nice and all, I wouldn't really be happy. With my hunt, the moon, and the wild as my domains, I have more freedom to do as I please. And that includes hunting monsters with my sisters and being able to see you all the time, the two things that make happiest."

Percy leaned forward and kissed Artemis softly on the lips before hugging her tightly, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"C'mon, Moonbeam, people are gonna be wondering where we are." Percy said as the two flashed out and into the throne room of Olympus.

 _Linebreak_

"...And so I thought it fit to make Poseidon here the next king of the gods, if you all approve." Nyx finished. The lord of the seas looked around at his family giving him smiles and nods as he turned back to Nyx.

"I accept the title, responsibilities, and throne of the King of the Gods, Lady Nyx." Poseidon said confidently. Nyx nodded her head as the fates appeared in the throne room.

"All hail Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes, and Horses, the new King of the Gods." the Three Fates chanted. Everyone in the room bowed deeply as Poseidon glowed with an ethereal light.

"Hey Dad, since you have your trident, can I keep the master bolt?" Percy asked cheekily.

The new king of the gods laughed, "Of course my son. I trust you of all people to wield it well."

Nyx cleared her throat, "With a new king in place, there are still 2 vacant spots left on the council."

Everyone looked around before Percy nervously raised a hand.

"You're serious with the hand, right Perce?" Apollo said as he laughed from his throne.

"Just trying to be polite, _Lord Apollo_." Percy mocked. As Apollo rolled his eyes, Percy continued, "I was thinking maybe my friends could take those spots, Michael and Thalia. They've more than proven themselves in this war. Thalia has been a faithful lieutenant of Artemis and Michael has served bravely under my mother's service for the past couple years. I'm willing to vouch for them both."

"I will vouch for Michael." Nyx said proudly. "Like my son said, the son of Hermes has served with unwavering loyalty. It is only right he be given the title of god.

The gods murmured among themselves before Athena spoke up, "Perseus, I assume you do not wish to become a god yourself, yes?"

"Um, that's correct Lady Athena." Percy said nervously.

"Very well. Hermes, if you would." Athena said.

Hermes cleared his throat meaningfully, "Michael my son, come forward."

Michael went forward and kneeled in front of his father's throne.

"Michael, you have served with bravery and honor in this war. Combined with your years of service under Lady Nyx's tutelage, the council sees fit to make you a god and a place in the council. Do you accept our generous offer?" Hermes said as he smiled proudly.

"I do Father." Michael answered.

"Very well. Your skills with a sword make you the perfect candidate to replace Ares as the god of war. " Hermes stated.

The Three Fates chanted, "All Hail Michael, God of War, Minor god of thieves and messengers."

Everyone bowed to the new god as a red and yellow throne rose from the ground next to Poseidon's as Dionysus' crumbled to the floor.

As Michael sat down in his throne, everyone turned their heads to look at Thalia, who started to get nervous. She looked to see Artemis beckon her from her throne before she made her way over.

"Thalia, my lieutenant. You have served me faithfully for only a short time but have proven yourself more than worthy to join the Olympian Council. Your service to me and your involvement in the war has made you fit to be goddess. You will share domains with me as well as the domains of...ahem, your _partner._ Do you accept this reward?" Artemis said proudly.

Thalia took a deep breath before she replied, "Yes Milady."

The Three Fates chanted again, "All Hail Thalia Grace, Goddess of War, Battle and Minor goddess of the hunt."

A silver throne with red lines running down it, rose from the ground between Artemis' and Aphrodite's throne.

As Thalia sat down, Poseidon looked around the room, approving everything before his eyes landed on his son.

"Perseus Jackson!" Poseidon called out, the name reverbing around the room as the everyone silenced. Percy slowly walked forward to the front. In the eternity it took for him to walk to the front of the throne room, Percy glanced at a select few Olympians to gauge their reactions. He looked at Athena to see her stoic and unmoving but with a glint of approval in her eyes. Hestia was giving him a warm smile as always. He glanced over to Artemis to see her smiling at him lovingly. He looked back to his father as he knelt before his throne.

"Once again, you have stopped a great evil from destroying Olympus. Regrettably, that evil was my brother and my father. Nonetheless, you prevailed against all odds and have proved yourself the savior Olympus. We are all in your debt and have agreed to grant you one wish of your desire that is within the power of the Council." Poseidon said proudly.

All the gods looked to Percy, whose mind was working. Suddenly, he seemed to straighten himself and stood up.

"We're all family here. Zeus and his arrogance almost tore that apart. I don't wish to see a civil war amongst ourselves ever again. That's why, with Lady Hestia's approval, I wish to have all the Olympians swear to never incite another war like the one that was fought today." Percy started.

Almost immediately, there was a chatter among the Olympians as they all began to speak at once. Hera's voice carried out from the noise that ensued, "Perseus, I know your intentions mean well. But you must know that such a request is impossible for us to grant."

"Not really Milady. Conflict is inevitable but war is not. I'm not asking for everyone to never argue, I only wish for everyone to see each other as family at the end of the day. That is all." Percy finished. He stepped back a bit and knelt again before his father.

A long silence fell upon the throne room as each Olympian processed Percy's request. Poseidon scanned the room before his eyes fell on Hestia, who looked at her brother curiously.

With a smile Poseidon started softly, "Sister. I believe this is a matter best suited for you to handle. You're the goddess of family after all and the sole reason this council is still together after so many millennia. What are your thoughts on my son's request?"

Hestia turned her head to gaze upon the young demigod kneeling before them. She smiled knowingly, "I agree completely. Young Perseus is correct. We are a family and we must trust each other if we are to continue to rule effectively. Perseus' fatal flaw serves him well it seems and we would be fools to ignore that. If we cannot trust each other, if we cannot learn to love each other at the end of the day, then we are no better than Gaea or the Titans.

Poseidon nodded his head, "Then I approve of Perseus' request."

All the Olympians stood from their thrones and began chanting in Ancient Greek. A loud boom of thunder sounded overhead as the oath was sworn.

Upon finishing the oath, all the Olympians sat down, Poseidon was left standing.

"Lastly, I'd like to honor someone who contributed greatly to our victory. If not for her army, we would have dove head first into the war, vastly outnumbered. We are eternally grateful for your help in the war, Lady Nyx." Poseidon said, bowing to the goddess of night. The aforementioned simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now that all the formalities are done with, let the celebration begin!" Poseidon called out. Apollo and Hermes whipped Olympus up into party mode in an instant. Soon, music was blaring, drinks were being served, and people were dancing. While everyone else was mostly enjoying themselves, Percy however, wasn't exactly happy at the moment. It just so happened that everyone wanted to dance with him, namely all the females present.

"Relax Kelp head, it's still me y'know." Thalia said as she laughed. Percy rolled his eyes, holding her hand as they swayed to the music.

"This isn't fair. Why does every goddess have to dance with me? Artemis is gonna bore a hole through my head if another one decides to dance with me." Percy said as he nervously scanned the room.

"Gods you're paranoid, Percy. But seriously, though, it's fine. I'm sure milady won't mind. Long as they aren't stealing you away from her, you should walk out of here in one piece." Thalia said reassuringly.

"Yeah, that's a big IF, Thals." Percy said. Before he could say anything else, he heard a small cough to his left, turning his head to see Lady Hestia patiently waiting.

"Thalia, may I?" Hestia asked politely.

Thalia parted and bowed slightly to the goddess, "Of course milady."

"Thalia dear, you're an Olympian now, no need to bow to me." Hestia said kindly.

"Oh. Um sorry. I still need to get used to this whole "goddess" thing. I'll leave you now." Thalia said awkwardly. She smiled at Percy and went off to find Michael among the crowd.

As Percy turned, he saw the goddess of the hearth had grown to his age and changed into a deep orange dress that fell to her knees. Needless to say, she was beautiful in this form and Percy almost didn't recognize the goddess.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, young Perseus?" Hestia said with a warm smile.

Percy nodded his head meekly, and gently placed a hand on Hestia's hip, grabbing her other hand with his own as they swayed to the music.

After a minute, Hestia spoke up, "You're tense Perseus. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uh, no problem milady. It's just…..well….." Percy started slowly.

"Perseus, if you don't speak your mind, you'll just keep dwelling on it forever. You know you can be honest with me." Hestia said gently.

Percy hesitated for a second before sighing, "Well…...I just don't feel comfortable….dancing with other women…...umm beautiful women at that…..I mean! I'm fine dancing with you! But not really because….! Agh, I don't know!"

The son of the sea looked down for a bit before slowly gazing up to look at Hestia, who was staring at him curiously. For a second, he'd sworn he saw a light blush under the lights above them, which caused him to blush as well.

"While I thank you for your kind compliment, know this Perseus. This is between you and my niece. You two need to learn to trust each other. Trust each other everywhere, all the time. I understand your concern but if the two of you are going to be together, you have to trust each other. You both love each other dearly and you both know that. There cannot be any room for jealousy between the two of you. Enjoy yourself Perseus. You have done well today. You deserve to relax." Hestia said. With that, Percy found himself calming down a bit at Hestia's advice.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. I needed that." Percy said.

"You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to." Hestia said warmly.

With that, Percy found himself enjoying the night with the other goddesses that continued to come his way. After finishing up with Athena, he made his way over to Michael and Thalia, who were at the bar. He took a seat next to Thalia, looking up to see Apollo mixing up a drink.

"Lord Apollo. I didn't know you were a bartender." Percy remarked. The sun god smiled brightly and shrugged, "It's not my specialty but I can say I make a mean Manhattan. Would you like to try?"

"Sure, I guess. I've never been much of a drinker myself, but I suppose since we're celebrating and all…." Percy said sheepishly.

"Ah c'mon, Perce! Relax, you'll be fine. I won't add too much if you don't want a lot. Plus, you're the hero bud! Risked your life for us once again. Pouring you a drink is the least I can do." Apollo said with a grin.

Percy shook his head as he laughed. After downing the drink in one chug, albeit reluctantly at the cheering of Michael and Thalia, Percy decided to get some fresh air and walked out to the balcony of Olympus overlooking New York. He climbed up to the top and sat down and let his feet dangle over the edge. Lost deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain moon goddess sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, Percy couldn't see anything as two hands covered his eyes.

Percy heard giggling behind him and with a sigh, he called out, "Who is it…."

"Guess."

A smile on his face now, he answered, "Hmmmm…..could it be the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Artemis laughed, "Maybe. It depends on who you think that is."

Percy turned and grabbed Artemis, pulling her onto his lap but still keeping his eyes closed.

"Well…..could it be the Goddess of the moon?" Percy asked playfully.

Artemis giggled, "I think it might be." She leaned in and kissed Percy softly on the lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before parting, the two gasping for air as they touched their foreheads.

"You missed me, huh?" Artemis said, still breathing heavily. The son of the sea could only nod.

After a while, Artemis wrapped her arms around Percy, holding him tightly as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

A minute passed and Artemis asked, "Percy…...what're we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother hasn't spewed a prophecy yet, or rather, isn't expecting one anytime soon. With all the evils in the world gone, there isn't really much to do anymore. Perhaps a few stragglers from the remnants of Zeus and Gaea's army to hunt down, but that won't take forever."

"Yeah, I can see that. Y'know, since you mention it, I was thinking…...maybe we could uhhhh…..start a family or something…." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked up at Percy who was staring off into the horizon.

"You mean…...have a child?"

Percy smiled a bit, "Mhm."

Artemis nodded her head in agreement as she hugged Percy tighter.

"Also, I've decided that since I'm no longer a maiden and Thalia is a goddess now, she could take over the hunt for me." Artemis said.

"That's awesome. But, are you sure that's what you want?" Percy asked earnestly. Artemis nodded her head slightly.

"Mhm. If Thalia is leading the hunt, I'd have more free time. I'll need all the time I can get if we're…..you know…..going to have a baby….."

"I can't argue with that." Percy said as he kissed the top of Artemis' head. "Don't worry Artemis. We'll take it slow. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

The couple embraced each other for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company. As the party on Olympus began to die down, Percy and Artemis found themselves walking back to her palace. As the two walked down the small streets of Olympus, they admired all the palaces of the other gods and goddesses.

"Now that I think of it, I've never stepped foot inside my father's palace here on Olympus. I mean, he's invited down to Atlantis but still." Percy said as he marvelled at Poseidon's mansion.

"Oh please, Percy. You're his favorite child, I'm pretty sure you can let yourself in without his permission. I mean, you've sat on his throne before and survived." Artemis stated.

"Uhhh, you know about that?" Sheesh, how does that even get out….." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon Percy, be proud. No mortal has ever sat on an Olympian throne and survived before. You're the first."

Percy and Artemis could tell they were near Artemis' palace, considering the overly bright light coming up as they walked.

"Ugh, I don't know why I put up with Apollo and his stupid decorations. I can't ever walk into my own palace without blinding myself first." Artemis said as she groaned.

"Same here babe." Percy said, squinting ever so slightly and using Artemis' hand to guide him as he walked. When they stopped suddenly, he opened his eyes as they finally passed Apollo's palace and were in front of Artemis'. He looked over to see her looking awkwardly to the side. Even though it was nighttime, the moon shone its light onto the beautiful goddess as Percy noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Did you just….call me babe?"

"...yeah?" Percy said nervously.

"Is that a question?"

"No, of course not! It's just….are you ok with that? I don't wanna end up on a hospital bed or anything…." Percy said quietly.

Artemis rolled her eyes and smiled. "Percy….I like when you call me nicknames. It makes me feel cared about, that's all."

"Oh. Guess I won't stop then." Percy said with a crooked grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Um...yeah." Artemis said. As the son of the sea started to walk away, she called out at him.

"Percy?"

"Hm?" Percy said as he turned around slightly.

"Will you...stay the night with me?" Artemis said, looking at him pleadingly.

The son of Poseidon sighed as he slowly walked back up to the palace. He stood a couple inches away from Artemis and cupped her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her with a fiery passion.

"Anything for my little Moonbeam." Percy said as he parted for air. This time, Artemis leaned in and kissed him again although with a smile on her face as she dragged him slowly back into her palace.

Phew! And that wraps up Savior of the Moon. I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I know there are a lot of things wrong with it, but while it is my first story, it certainly won't be the last. I've got a lot of room for improvement and I'm going to work on that in the sequel. A deeper plotline, more character interaction, describing everything in more detail, etc, the list could go on.

Another note for the sequel; I'm going to try and develop Percy/Artemis' relationship more. I realized I had the two fall in love much faster than everyone would've liked, me included. I guess Pertemis cuteness got the best of me haha. But realistically, it's not going to be easy for the two in the next story. I'm going to do my best to put their relationship to the test, see if they truly love one another like they say. That's all I'm going to say for now. And no, I haven't forgotten about Thalia and Michael. I'm probably going to include just as much plot for those two, if not a little more than Percy and Artemis since they haven't gotten a lot of attention in this story. TLDR, dark times for the lovebirds.

Save the last few chapters, I uploaded within a week or two. With the sequel, that won't be the case unfortunately. College is only getting harder for me and that means I won't have as much time to write. But in all honesty, even I had all the time in the world, I want to edit each chapter as much as I can before I put it up. Instead of an estimated 2 weeks per chapter, I'm going to shoot for at least 2 months in between chapters when I start the sequel. I may or may not put up a prologue for the sequel in December. Not a guarantee but I just wanted to put that out there. If you enjoyed this chapter or the whole story in general, please leave a review! Tell me what I need to work on if you didn't like certain aspects and tell me which parts you liked so I can keep them in the sequel.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. The praise is humbling and something I will cherish for a long time. Other then that, I'd like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving as I sign for a little while. Much love 333

~Caroline


End file.
